The Tide of Summer
by Nightglider124
Summary: AU. Typical teenage summer love. Rich, playboy: Richard Grayson never chases after a girl...but a certain red headed beauty is about to change that. Whirlwind summer romance about a boy and girl who begin as almost strangers and end up hating to be without one another. However...Is summer love always supposed to last or will something come up to prevent that? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans in any way, shape or form.

 **Author's Note:** Mm, kinda old but still one of my favourite story plots. Typical Summer time romance stories are my weakness- Correction, Summer, teenage puppy love plots are my weakness. Love that shit. Anyway, still not the best and I like to think I've improved since I wrote this but like I've already stated, all stories are being shifted onto here. I'm still in the process of putting them all on but getting there! Anyways, originally written in **2013**.

* * *

The atmosphere around the large, brick building was still for the moment. A soft breeze carried stray red and brown leaves along for a journey as the warm glow from the sun, illuminated the whole world. The season had finally shifted into summer and it was definitely realised as there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The baby blue was vibrant without a single cloud ruining its' glory. All was silent and peaceful within Gotham for the moment...

The red school bell chimed as loud as possible and the two main doors leading into the school sprung into life as they were forced open by many, many exhilarated teens who were yelling and cheering at the release from another day cooped up within an institution of learning. Yes, this day marked the last day of the semester meaning they were free for 3 months to enjoy the summer rays which the sun was beginning to offer. Within the midst of different ages and social cliques, were a group which would frequently be referred to as 'Populars'. There was a glimmer of truth to that label however; they were not the typically mean and unapproachable people that would come to mind when hearing the label given to them. Although, those type of 'Populars' definitely existed within the school but this particular group tried to avoid them as best they could.

A rather large, intimidating male was within the group. His name was Victor Stone or 'Vic' to his friends as he always had to admit that 'Victor' sounded way too formal to him. His stature gave a completely different idea to the personality of this athlete though. He may have looked tough and ignorant yet he was probably the nicest person another person could ever meet; always trying his best to be polite, kind and friendly to everyone who crossed his path. He was African American and was a genius when it came to computer tech along with athletics. He was taller than most and had dark teal coloured eyes which gleamed in contrast to every other physical trait he owned. Vic was a very happy-go-lucky type of person who never took any type of joke too far but perhaps it was due to his girlfriend of nearly a year, Karen Beecher or as Vic liked to nickname her, Bee on account of her fear of bumblebees, who made sure he was always kept in line. Karen was a very bold and direct type of person. She had dark skin which matched well with her locks of black, slightly frazzled hair. Her eyes were dark too but they captured anyone's attention as they gave the impression that there was a lot to be learned just by staring into them for a split second. Both of them were stretching and grinning as they soaked in their first sincere rays of warmth. Vic chuckled at a young red head that stood beside him.

Wally West. He always wore a somewhat cocky grin so some people deemed it to be but it seemed more like a goofy, jokey grin to others; others being who knew him better. He was adorned with a full head of hair that was a twist between orange and red which unwillingly shone in every type of light; Hair like this was matched with a pair of bright, piercing green eyes which drew in and hypnotised people to no end. Wally was rarely seen without the cheeky smirk plastered across his face nor was he ever silenced of the child-like chuckle he performed at the best of times. All of these different traits and qualities were usually dealt with by West's long term girlfriend of 3 years, Jenny Ashbrook. She was definitely a...unique sight when first laying eyes upon her. Her hair was permanently dyed a bright, sickening pink that created a light cerise hue within her grey eyes when the light reflected from her hair to her eyes. Jenny wasn't much of an enthusiastic character unless it suited her. Usually she would be exasperated due to having to put up with Wally's childish ways; consequences of being with him for so long so she summed up.

Lastly, there was the high school heart-throb. Richard Grayson or 'Dick' to his friends was the adopted son of the famous billionaire, Bruce Wayne. He was charming and cocky or so most assumed. However nice or not nice his personality might have been like, he followed closely in the rich bachelor's footsteps. Grayson managed to always have girls on his arm and falling head over heels for him. As wrong as it might have seemed, he normally used them for one thing and never gave them a second thought meaning he never held much of a relationship with any girl. He felt that they were all the same and only wanted him for the fame of having close ties to Bruce Wayne. He especially hated girls who thought they were a couple after sleeping together like his latest latch on; Kitten Moth. She was irritating and self centred although, could anything less be expected from the head cheerleader? True, Dick had slept with her on more than one occasion but only because she had no self dignity and welcomed such a thing. She had the idea that she and Richard were actually dating even though nothing had ever been mentioned like that before. She treated Dick as if he had been her boyfriend for years whether it was making sure they were seen together at every possible chance or fixing his shirt and hair to be more 'presentable' in her opinion. Wally and Vic liked to refer to the whole thing as Dick's 'imaginary relationship' considering Richard had never had romantic feelings or intentions towards Kitten. The more she tried to push him into having 'feelings' for her too, the more repulsed he felt and this always resulted in him pushing her away and wanting her to leave him alone. At this particular moment however, Kitten was not around and Richard felt fully capable of being able to laugh and breathe without the blonde bimbo trying to fix something that wasn't broken. Dick put his hands up towards Wally who was tossing a football between himself and Vic...

The steps leading into the main building of the school were beginning to become deserted and teen-free. The steps were soon completely empty for the exception of one girl. She had long, straight auburn hair with short bangs which were positioned just over her eyes slightly. Her skin was an exotic tan colour which contrasted considerably with her bright, shining, emerald eyes which glimmered in every ray of light but added to her beautiful appearance nonetheless. She was physically attractive in practically every way which linked well with her personality as she was a kind, sweet, endearing young girl who gave a smile to...almost everyone she set sights on. Kory Anders was an average girl that attended Gotham High School although; she wasn't like every other girl in her grade. She wasn't completely obsessed with Richard Grayson. Matter of fact, she didn't like him very much at all...or so she said. She had never had any problems with the boy it was just what she had heard and learned about him. She didn't like the fact that he seemed very self centred and she certainly didn't like the way he used girls with no sense of regret yet...she couldn't deny that he was quite attractive but she knew she would never let herself fall for a guy like him. It would be her _worst_ mistake ever.

Wally stretched and grinned up towards the golden sunlight, "Mm! The sun's feelin' so good right now!" He appreciated, exhaling noisily. Jenny wandered up beside him and rested her weight onto the red head's shoulder. Jenny sighed in contentment, "I think it feels better because we're out of school," She giggled, snuggling into Wally, "for three whole months! Gosh, I love summer."  
Wally sniggered, "I thought you would have been more of a winter lover."  
Jenny raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, "Oh? And why exactly would you think that? Hm, Wally?"  
Wally chuckled nervously. He knew that expression; it meant he was in trouble if he didn't save himself from what he had said moments ago, "Uh...I meant...winter is beautiful just like you, duh." He grinned,  
Jenny held the expression for a minute longer before punching his upper arm and chuckling, "Nice save, idiot." She muttered, leaning against him once more. Victor ruffled Wally's hair before sitting on the bonnet of his car, "I love the weather when it's like this. I wish it could be this great all the time." He sighed,  
"What the- A couple weeks ago, ya'll were both complaining about the heat!" Karen exclaimed, pointing to Wally and Victor,  
"Yeah but now it's different." Wally argued. Karen crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as if silently asking why.  
"Bee! We're outta school, that's why it's different!" Victor added cheerfully. She sighed and laughed. Their chatter continued but Richard wasn't listening to any of it. He was busy. He was watching a girl who was waiting for something or someone by the main steps of the school. All of his current concentration and focus were intertwined within his gaze of the girl across the field from him. He wasn't exactly sure why but he had a small smile across his lips as he continued to stare at her. He watched her carefully as a slight breeze made her long, auburn hair fall around her shoulders and he found it almost...cute as she blew her fallen bangs away from her eyes. Although he realised it would probably be the creepiest thing to know that he was watching her, he couldn't and didn't exactly want to tear his eyes away. He suddenly felt his heart beat a little faster and his stomach turn slightly; it was a feeling that he hadn't felt in, what he considered, a long time. The way she positioned herself as she stood and stared off into space as she waited captivated him way more than the conversation his friends were having. All he knew about her was her name but he wanted to know a lot more than that...  
He noticed as another breeze blew, she dropped a couple of the books she was holding. He raised his eyebrows as he got to his feet, he wanted to rush over and help her pick up the books. _That could be my chance to introduce myself._ He thought. He wanted to try and at least become friends with Kory however; fate was feeling malicious today...

"DICKIE-POO! Aren't you glad to be outta school now, baby!?" Kittens' irritating shriek like voice rang through his ears. She was now in front of him, completely blocking his view of the red headed beauty in his sights a moment before. He tried to look past the blonde bimbo in front of him, "Uh, yeah. So glad." He mumbled, absent-mindedly.  
"Come on! Let's get outta here. I'm bored of still being on school grounds." She complained. She switched her view to Karen and Jenny, "Girls! Hi!"

Jenny and Karen mentally cringed but both forced a friendly smile upon their lips. They conversed in conversation immediately with Kitten, unwillingly. Dick grinned as she was out of the way. His grin disappeared almost instantly and a sigh was released from within his lungs. Kory wasn't alone anymore and the books had been retrieved. Standing at her sides stood Rachel Roth and Garfield Logan. Dick only knew a little bit about Garfield on account of only talking to him a couple times in the while they had been in high school.  
He was generally a cheery person and he talked a whole lot. Most of the time he would crack jokes which only a couple would result in the receiver laughing but most of the time, people groaned at his lame puns. The kid was short and had blonde spiked hair with green tips and his skin was pale. As for Rachel, Dick had known her since they were both 13 years old and she was like the sister he never had. She was quite dark in her style and was a very blunt and direct person. Rachel had short purple, almost black hair that matched up well with her dark amethyst orbs that offered a sinister yet enticing aura. She was definitely hard to crack if there was something bothering her but when it came to being the comforter; she had that down to a tee. She was a very patient girl which could explain why she was able to deal with being such close friends with Garfield.  
Richard continued to stare. His breath slightly caught when he noticed Kory flip her hair over her shoulder and laugh at something Garfield had said. In doing her actions, she caught a glimpse of Richard and stared back at him with a blank expression. She blinked and turned away quickly. He frowned.

 _Maybe after the summer..._ He thought to himself but he sighed aloud, catching the attention of Wally and Victor. Victor patted his shoulder, "Yo' Dick?" He asked,  
"Huh? Wha?" He blabbered as he shook his head and glanced at them both. Wally raised an eyebrow and followed where he had been staring, "Who ya staring at, bro?" He quizzed, casually.  
"Uh, nobody," Dick lied. Vic followed where he had been looking too.  
"Kory Anders?" Vic questioned, sounding surprised. Dick shrugged and acted as if he was nonchalant about their curiosity. Wally snorted causing Dick to raise an eyebrow at him, "Sorry dude...It's just, she'd _never_ go for you." He commented,  
"Why's that? Every other girl does." Dick huffed, irritation evident in his voice over the idea of all the other girls in his grade.  
"That's the thing. Kory is _not_ like every other girl in our school. She's quite...independent? I guess that's what you could call it and she totally respects herself unlike a lot of girls you've-" Wally was interrupted by Dick,  
"I get the picture, Wally." He grunted.  
Victor straightened up, "So...she's reserved?" He assumed,  
"No, not reserved but she just... isn't a tramp and _definitely_ doesn't let guys use her for one thing."  
"Huh. Sounds like a smart girl. She's real nice too. Had a couple classes with her before, she's real friendly."  
"Mhm, she is. I've known Kory since we were 14, y'know. Haven't I ever told you that?" Wally announced,  
Dick shook his head, "Nope, you've definitely _never_ told me that, though I've never really noticed her till now..."  
"Yeah man she also lives like a couple doors away from me. I can't believe I've never even mentioned this to you!" Wally chuckled,  
Dick kept a straight face, "Mm...Me neither." He deadpanned. Dick cast another quick glance over at Kory, "She...she seems interesting..." Dick said, almost dreamily. Wally covered his mouth as a quiet chuckle escaped his mouth, "Aw is Grayson falling for a girl he hasn't even met yet?" He mocked, batting his eyes at Dick for extra emphasis.

Dick turned back to him, "Shut up." He laughed. Vic laughed too before stepping forward, "Come on, ya'll. If we're watching the game at ma house, we should get goin'" He informed them both. Dick chanced another view at the gorgeous redhead. Again, she caught his glance and held it. Before anything else occurred, she rolled her eyes and had an expression written over her features which Dick could only describe as disgust and she turned away. He watched as she proceeded to walk away from the school grounds with Rachel and Garfield at her sides. Dick frowned and tilted his head ever so slightly.  
 _Hm. She definitely looks like she hates me._ He inwardly sighed. _I don't care...She seems so different from others. She's not just got the quality of being hot...She really is beautiful too. I need to get to know her better if I ever wanna stand a chance with her at being...well anything._

"Yo! Dick! Hurry up!" Vic shouted as he got into his car. Dick snapped out of his own thoughts and jogged over to his own parked car. As he approached the door, he noticed Kitten in the passenger seat and he groaned and cursed. _Ugh, why can't she just leave me alone already?_ He thought to himself before opening the car door.

The next morning washed over the earth as the day took the same climatic approach as the previous day. The blinding sunlight was warm and inviting and created an instantly cheery atmosphere upon the world.

Rachel was resting on Kory's bed with her eyes closed and her expression relaxed until Garfield asked a question directly to Kory which Rachel couldn't help but quirk a smirk at.  
"Hey Kor? How comes you hate Richard Grayson?" Garfield questioned, innocently. That definitely surprised Kory and threw her off. "Huh?...Um...Why would you ask that, Garfield? It was most random..." She replied,  
"I don't know. I was just thinking about yesterday, when you gave him like the most hateful stare you could conjure." He chuckled,  
"Oh...Well..." Kory sighed, "I do not hate him per say although, I dislike him for how he treats females with absolutely no regard and I do not like the fact that he seems quite so sure of himself."

Although that is what Kory always said when people had asked her the same question in the past, Rachel couldn't help but think her best friend was lying ever so slightly.

Honestly, Rachel thought it would be nice to see her oldest friend with her best friend; it made her almost happy to think of that situation.

Rachel sat up, "Oh no. Now you've definitely got her going..." Rachel sighed with the smallest of smiles attached with her comment. Kory and Garfield laughed at Rachel's comment.

"Seriously though, Kory. He really isn't that bad once you get to know him and he's not like the way he's made out to be." Rachel tried to convince her,  
"Oh, so he does not use girls and act the 'smug'?" Kory smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes, "Okay...So yeah, he does use girls from time to time but he doesn't act that smug. It's just his way of trying to joke around," She replied. Kory shrugged and shook her head whilst sighing almost mentally telling Rachel, 'whatever'.  
"Well whatever. Forget about Richard. Think about the carnival tonight instead," Rachel prompted, nudging her in the arm.  
Kory giggled, "Oh! It seems like the most perfect way to begin the summer, yes?"  
"Carnivals creep me out," Garfield shuddered,  
"I know I'm gonna regret asking or just not care for the answer but...Why?" Rachel deadpanned,  
Garfield ignored the lack of concern in her answer, "Dude! Don't you read the news!? Carnivals are dangerous places! I'm always scared someone's gonna kidnap me." He admitted,  
"Yes Garfield, because carnival kidnappings are always in the news. Besides, it wouldn't matter if someone kidnapped you; you'd tell so many bad jokes, they'd be begging us to take you back," Rachel concluded with a smirk. Kory stifled a giggle. Garfield looked blank for a moment as if really attempting to process her comment. After a moment, "Hey!" Garfield whined. The girls both cracked up in laughter. Kory wiped a tear from her eye.  
"Come friends, we should begin to prepare ourselves for tonight." Kory breathed, smiling brightly.

"Wally. You're my best friend and you know why I hate places like carnivals or circus'. Why are you being so persistent with this?" Dick asked, clearly agitated. Wally waved his complaint away.  
"You'll be fine and you'll love it! Come on! Think about it...You could probably pick up a chick!" Wally suggested, throwing up his hands in emphasis.  
"All the girls around here are all the same. They only care about the 'fame'" Dick groaned, using his index and middle fingers to create air quotation marks to drag more meaning from the word. Suddenly, Victor walked in, carrying two cans of soda for his pals. He had a smirk plastered onto his lips, "Ya know, I remember Garfield telling me about the carnival. Guess who he's going with?" Vic grinned,  
"Who...Who's he going with?" Dick asked as he remained consciously hesitant.  
"Rachel and Kory of course." Vic answered, wiggling his eyebrows. Dick couldn't prevent the generally joyful smile spreading across his lips at the thought of seeing Kory at the Carnival.

 _If she's really gonna be there, maybe I can finally talk to her..._ Dick thought to himself, hopeful. Wally chuckled, "Dude you're like a weird loved up teen on those TV shows and you haven't even spoken to Kory once in your life!"  
Dick mumbled something incoherent under his breath. Wally let out another laugh as he slapped his hands together, "Boom! Deal is done! No backing out now, Grayson. Although, I'm sure you won't depending what your incentive is..." Dick cut him off abruptly,  
"Wait. Won't Kitten be at the Carnival?" Dick explained, earning a loud and irritated groan from both Vic and Wally.  
"Why can't she just take the hint already and piss off?" Vic moaned, rubbing his hands over his face. Dick sighed and sat back in the chair he was perched on, shaking his head in shared bewilderment.

Kitten Moth wasn't exactly Dick's girlfriend but more of a side line thing. They were more like friends with benefits except Dick didn't see her as a friend, really. Actually...Dick didn't see her as _anything_ of importance. She irritated him constantly and he really regretted sleeping with her the first time around. She was someone who was always willing to tip his sting of loneliness. She was also the only girl he had been with who hadn't taken the hint and gone...

"It'll be fine! We'll ditch her if she's there! Sides, she'll probably be too busy with her gang of skanks." Wally said, an ounce of disgust touching his words, causing Victor and Dick to choke on their drinks due to laughing so hard.  
Dick cleared his throat, still chuckling slightly, "Alright, alright...I guess I'll go for a while..."  
Vic and Wally high fived and grinned like the Cheshire cat...

The night was slightly chilly but it was nothing compared to the mild warmth which was still present from the day. Intense coloured lights shone brightly from rides and stalls. The sky above the site was completely lit up from the flood lights at the gates of the carnival. Wonderful smells drifted through the air ranging from hotdogs to candyfloss and popcorn to cakes of all kinds. There were differently aged people too; there were little kids at stalls begging their parents to let them stay longer or begging parents to play once more to win a big stuffed animal as a prize. Sounds that could be heard from a mile away were the piercing screams from people on rides who were filled with exhilaration and fear, the sounds of people laughing and having an amazing time and the sounds of rides and different stalls. Dick, Victor, Wally, Jenny and Karen all swiftly walked into the carnival entrance as soon as their tickets were in hand.

Suddenly, an angry blonde headed girl dressed in all different disgustingly girly shades of pink marched up to Dick with a furious expression plastered onto her features. Kitten grabbed Dick by his shirt and pushed him against the nearest wall, "RICHARD GRAYSON!" She boomed, bearing her teeth.  
"What." Dick replied, honestly not bothered about her fury _at all._  
"Why haven't you been calling me back!?"  
"Uh...Because clearly, I don't wanna hear your voice?"  
"Hmph! You know what, Dick!?"  
"What."  
"I'm tired of being some sort of play thing for you to use whenever you feel like! I am _NOT_ going to be some kind of booty call for you anymore! We're **so** done! OVER!" Kitten rambled angrily before crossing her arms, turning and running away. Dick stared after her for a minute before processing the events that had just passed.

Victor and Wally peeked over at him with hopeful expressions on their faces. Dick threw up his hands in relief and grinned at his friends, "I'm free from my imaginary relationship!" He chuckled, receiving a high five from Wally. They all wandered further into the carnival, exploring what it had to offer. Suddenly, Jenny let out a happy little squeal, "Ooh! Can we go on the bumper cars? They're so fun!" She asked, taking Wally's hand and beaming at him.

Wally chuckled, "Yeah, sure babe, come on!" He agreed, pulling her along to the line for the ride. Karen, Victor and Dick followed closely behind. As soon as they joined the line for the bumper cars, they dived into conversation about all different things. Dick decided to scan the bumper cars' current users and his eyes fall upon Kory who was laughing and getting hit at all angles from other cars around her. He watched her as she giggled and couldn't help the smirk that found its way onto his lips. He was quickly brought out of his trance as Victor slapped his shoulder, "So...Ya'll actually gonna try for this girl? Cos' I suggest you don't try to mess her around. She doesn't seem like a girl who takes shit from a guy." Vic urged, leaning against the railings beside Dick. Dick tilted his head slightly, still watching her and smirking, "You know...I kinda do...She seems so different from the usual girls I notice in our grade and I like what I've heard about her..." Dick replied, briefly turning his head to glance at Vic.  
"Then, all I'll say is good luck, Dick." Vic approved, catching the attention of Wally,  
"Why are we wishing him luck? What's he doing?" Wally queried,  
"I believe young Grayson is actually gonna try and get a girlfriend!" Vic gasped, sarcastically,  
"For real!? Like will we actually see you in a relationship?" Wally chuckled, raising an eyebrow for emphasis of his own question. Dick shot Wally a sarcastic glare with rolled eyes but laughed slightly, "Maybe...If I ever get the chance to speak to Kory..."  
"Aw man, you're really gonna go for Kory? I give you all the luck in the world." Wally shrugged,  
"Thanks?" Dick answered, not completely trusting his own response. He returned his gaze towards Kory who was just about done with the bumper cars...

 _Oh! This is most fun...Hm? Why...Why is Richard Grayson staring at me in such a way...? Oh...Do not look back at him, do not look back at him. He is an idiot. Remember that, Kory!_  
Kory battled with her own thoughts in her head between looking and not looking back at the boy she seemingly 'hated'. She shook her head and stood up; taking a hand of one of the boys she had met since coming into the carnival. Rachel slowly glided from her bumper car over to Kory and linked her arm with the redhead's arm, "Dick is staring at you, Kory..." Rachel commented, quietly.  
"Thank you Rachel, I can see that..." Kory deadpanned, a tone of voice she rarely used. Rachel gave a titter but shrugged.  
"Should...Should I look at him in return?" Kory pondered aloud,  
"Give it a try and see what happens?" Rachel responded. Kory nodded to Rachel and turned her head in the direction that Dick was in. He flashed her a somewhat cocky grin and Kory was instantly not impressed. She frowned, huffed out a breath and turned away from him while carrying on walking with Rachel.

Dick's grin suddenly dropped from his features and he sighed, "Ugh, maybe this **is** gonna be a lot harder than I thought..."  
"Told ya! _Not. Like. Others._ " Wally concluded, wagging a finger at Dick for more emphasis.  
"Mm...But you know what? I kinda like that...It gives me a reason to _want_ to try." Dick pointed out.  
"Uh, Dick? I'd try to move fast if I were you. Look!" Vic warned, nudging his thumb in the direction Kory was in. Dick turned around and gritted his teeth ever so slightly.

There was a boy seemingly sweet talking Kory and not just any boy; Roy Harper.  
It wasn't that Dick _disliked_ Roy per say; He just wasn't the kids' biggest fan in the world, especially now.

Dick observed Roy carefully in consideration of Kory. Roy hesitantly took one of Kory's hands and swung it gently as if portraying a sense of innocence behind him. Dick knew that he himself could be a real jerk to girls and play them all the time but Roy was _just_ as bad, if not worse.

 _Seriously? Roy? She accepts the time of day from that sleazebag and not me? Well, that definitely needs to change._ Dick shook his head to clear his own voice speaking in his mind and focused on what Roy was saying to Kory.  
"Hey Kory," Roy said, smoothly.  
"Oh, hi Roy," She replied, with a hint of what Dick thought was minor irritation,  
"You uh...wanna go on the Ferris wheel with me?" He asked, grinning nervously.  
"What's wrong, Roy? Too scared to go alone? Aww." Wally snickered, earning chuckles and chortles from the group, including Dick. He instantly regretted laughing as he noticed the glare Kory was sending him. She glanced back to Roy and linked her arm with his and with a smile she said, "I would love to, Roy."

With that, the two of them darted off towards the Ferris wheel. Dick felt guilty and angry with himself for apparently causing her to hate him further. He continued to peer at Roy and Kory as they drifted further away. To Dick's amazement, Kory turned back and stared at him in a strange way, as if she was completing a mental assessment of him. Dick shook his head and dived beneath the railing for the line of the ride.  
"And the playboy puts his plan to action," Karen teased, "damn boy, you move fast."  
Dick snorted and shook his head at Karen before sprinting off in the same direction as Roy and Kory. Vic shuffled closer to Karen before proclaiming, "Not this time,"  
"What d'you mean?" Karen inquired,  
"I think he might actually be beginning to like her,"  
"He has no idea what she's like though,"  
"Bee, ain't you ever heard of that whole 'love at first sight' stuff?"  
"Heard it, yeah but her expression at seeing him, did _not_ look like love at first sight, Sparky. Sides, I didn't even think Dick could _do_ crushes."  
"Maybe he wants to try to be less of a little man whore? He likes the fact that Kory is respectful to herself and isn't easy."  
"He's in for more than he thinks,"  
"What d'you mean?"  
"I've spoken to Kory a couple times and when I've asked her what her opinion of Dick was, her answer wasn't exactly positive..."  
"Bee, It's Dick...He isn't gonna give up that easily. Maybe he's startin' to change..."  
"Maybe...I mean, I've never seen him look at a girl like the way he was starin' at her; y'know, all googly eyes and what not."  
"Mm...It'd be nice to see him with her. He needs a girl that can put him in his place,"  
"She is _definitely_ the girl for that job." Karen laughed, leaning against Victor as the line for the bumper cars began to move again.

The gigantic Ferris wheel rocked to a stop and riders departed from the attraction, grinning and giggling. Roy turned to Kory, "Wanna go again?" He asked, cheerfully,  
"If you wish to," Kory tried to muster enthusiasm but it wasn't really there, not that Roy noticed. Suddenly, Dick slowly wandered out of the shadows and leaned against a bar of the Ferris wheel as he viewed the pair in front of him.

 _Oh no...Why is Richard Grayson here? He is being most strange of late...It makes me feel...odd._ Kory blinked and the thoughts were gone. Dick turned his glance to Roy, "Roy. Can I take this turn?" He asked, his question sounding more like a statement.  
"Dick, I'm kinda busy here." Roy attempted to brush him off. Dick rolled his eyes and stood up straight.  
"Dude, can you just be helpful and..." He began, motioning a jerk of his thumb, telling him to leave. Roy visibly tensed and turned to the girl between them both, "Kory. Wait for me after?" He hoped,  
"Uh...Alright..." Kory stammered, not really wanting to be alone with Richard...Or was she jus _nervous_ about being alone with him?

Dick nodded his head in thanks to Roy who left the platform almost immediately. Dick stepped and practically fell into Roy's seat with a content sigh. He gave a small yet friendly smile to Kory who simply stared at him with mostly, a sense of confusion but a few other emotions were brewing within her. The Ferris wheel kicked into life and the huge machine began to go around once again. Kory continued to stare at the smiling boy beside her, "Um...Am I able to help you with something or-" She said, slowly, hesitant on whether she should push him out of the seat or not.  
"Hi there...I'm Richard Grayson," He smirked, eyes locking with hers.  
"Kory Anders." Kory replied, bluntly, her facial expression never changing.  
Dick looked hurt slightly as his smirk faltered, "I thought the guys said you were all friendly like?" He assumed,  
"I am friendly; to those who I like." She responded, crossing her arms.  
"You don't like me?"  
"No, I do not."  
"How can you hate me? You don't even know me."  
"I did not say I hated you."  
"...You just said you didn't like me?"  
"Yes. Dislike. It is not the same as hatred."  
"Touché."  
Kory rolled her eyes at his attempt to be funny, "Why are you even here, Mister Grayson?" She quizzed, visibly irritated,  
"Well, I came to the carnival with my friends. You know them, so I'm told. They're Wally West, Victor Stone-"  
"No. I meant, why are you here, sitting beside me?"  
"Oh. Maybe I wanna make friends?"  
"I repeat, **I do not like you.** Satisfied? Good-bye."  
"Oh come on, how can you dislike someone you've never talked to once or even tried to get to know in the past?"  
"It is unbelievably easy to dislike someone when they create a reputation for themselves."  
"Alright, so actual reason on the disliking?"  
"Alright...You are too confident for your own good and that comes across as...snobby, I believe the word is and you use girls for pleasure and never give them a second thought. They are people, not play things."  
"I can promise you, I only act confident when I need to. I don't do it all the time. I'd hate myself if I was snobby. Oh and the using girls thing? I feel really bad when nothing comes from a one night stand or something, as hard as it might be for you to believe."  
Kory rolled her eyes and leaned back into the seat, eyes still lingering on his face. She sighed in a somewhat frustrated manner, "Do you not have a girlfriend to be returning to?" Kory shot,  
"I don't have a girlfriend..." Dick replied, honestly confused,  
"Kitten Moth?"  
"She is _not_ my girlfriend; she's just a bit of fun-" Dick stopped talking as soon as he heard what he had said. Kory widened her eyes and looked flabbergasted. She coughed out an unimpressed snort. Dick put his hands up for defence, "No wait...That came out wrong-"  
"You are good...Truly, you really are; I am impressed," Kory stated, clearly disgusted with him,  
"No, please...You're getting me wrong!"  
"What does it matter what I think of you, anyway?"  
"Curiosity?"

Suddenly, the ride creaked to a stop and their feet brushed the platform. Kory abruptly stood up and brushed down her skirt, "Well, the attraction has stopped. Thank you very much for this 'talk', Mister Grayson. It was most enlightening but I am going to go and find my friends-" Kory replied, sighing slightly. She turned to leave but Dick gently took her hand. She snapped her head back in his direction and stared at him with the lightest of blushes painted across her cheeks, "Look...I really am different to how you think I am and I will prove it to you, however long it might take." He vowed, staring into her emerald eyes. Kory was speechless for the first time that night and just let herself become transfixed on his deep blue eyes. Dick smirked and released her hand, "Will you at least smile? Even a little? Otherwise, I think I'm just gonna cry my snobby little heart out." He joked, placing his hands across his chest where his heart would be for extra emphasis.

Kory tried her hardest to suppress her lips from quirking upwards but to no avail, she gave in and smiled, throwing in the quietest of giggles. Dick grinned at his triumph, "Oh! By the way, call me Dick or Richard, whichever you prefer." He shrugged, the smile still etched onto his features.

Kory eyed him carefully for a minute longer, her smile still faintly present on her lips. She nodded slowly before turning her body away but letting her eyes stay focused on his face, "Mm...Goodbye...Richard." She mumbled, the smile still remaining. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the structure of the Ferris wheel, "Bye Kory," He flashed another frequent grin. Kory started to stroll away from him but a thought occurred to him, "Will I see you around?" He called to her. _Please say yes._

Kory swung her body round to look at him, gave no answer but simply smirked shyly and rolled her eyes before turning back around and continuing her search for Rachel and Garfield. Dick gave way to a proud type of chuckle. He smiled to himself, turned and began to take a slow walk back to the others...


	2. Chapter 2

Wally carefully stepped down the stairs from the bumper cars platform. Jenny on the other hand, roughly jumped from the platform to the grass. She looked back at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow, "Wally. What the heck are you doing?" She hesitated before asking.

He finally put his feet upon the ground and grinned at her, "Dude. That ride hurt. It made me kinda dizzy so I wanted to be careful." He protested, causing Jenny to roll her eyes. Vic slapped Wally's back and gave into a loud chuckle as Wally lost his balance and fell onto his rear end. He shivered from the feeling of the damp grass beneath him before glaring up at Vic. Jenny offered him a hand up while saying to Karen, "Isn't my boyfriend the most daring and dangerous guy ever?" She winked.  
"Hey!" Wally whined as he stood up, "I'm perfectly daring and stuff...When I want to be."

Jenny giggled and nodded, patronisingly. Suddenly, Wally did a double take as he caught the quickest glimpse of Dick. Wally grinned as much as the muscles in his face would allow, "Oh and so the playboy returns to us!" He announced, throwing up his arms as if welcoming Dick back from a long holiday.

Vic folded his arms and joined in with the grinning and smirking, "So man, how'd it go?" He asked with sincere curiosity. Dick shrugged but couldn't stop the smirk that found it's way onto his features. Karen squealed, "Oooh! C'mon. What happened, Grayson?"

Dick laughed nervously followed by a sigh, "Nothing really...Well at all. Literally all I did was try to convince her that I'm not a complete bastard." He told them. Their faces begged for more, "Well, I managed to get Roy away from her on the second time around and then I took his place. At first, she was a little frosty but she only dislikes me because she doesn't know the real me. All she knows is the Richard Grayson that everyone believes is the one and only; the adopted son of billionaire, Bruce Wayne who follows in his footsteps and thinks he's a hot shot. I'm gonna prove to her that I'm not like that at all, even if it takes forever." He almost promised himself.

Wally piped up, "Pft, talk about challenging yourself. I doubt Kory wants to ever see you again."

Jenny elbowed him in the stomach causing the red head to cough and double over. Jenny smirked, "Continue, Dick."

Dick smiled, "Maybe you're right Wally but then again, I have a feeling she likes me too...As cliché as it might sound, it was like there was a spark or a connection...Well...After we sorted out the root of dislike she had for me." He chuckled. Karen smirked and had her fists on her hips. Dick shrugged and shifted his eyes nervously, "What?" He laughed,

Karen shook her head, "Nothing...I've just never seen you like this about a girl. I know guys get crushes but...you're so hyped about it...It's nice." She said, softly.

Dick's smile remained glued to his face but it softened ever so slightly as he glanced at the ground beneath his feet, "I have this feeling that she's...special in some way...Like...I really don't wanna mess with her or use her..." He finished his sentence with another flash of a smile and looked up to see Karen and Jenny looking like they were watching the most romantic film of all time. Jenny clapped excitedly, "Oh! This is gonna work and it's gonna be so cute! I can already tell." She whispered, causing Dick to chuckle. Vic suddenly spoke up, "Ya'll are gonna make me chuck up ma corndog." He warned jokingly. Karen punched his arm lightly and smirked. Karens' girly expression dropped and she turned cautiously to Dick, "Dick...are you sure you wanna actually be with this girl? I mean...We haven't forgotten what happened last summer with-" Dick cut her off with a blank expression.  
"Bee, I promise. It's definitely not gonna be like last summer. That was a stupid mistake and...I'm certain Kory is _not_ like _her._ at all." He replied, carefully.  
Karen's smile returned, "Good."

Wally suddenly burst into life and jumped to his feet, "Hey Vic, we're still going on that double date thing tomorrow night, right?" He asked,

Vic nodded.

Wally continued, "Well, what if we ask Garfield, Rachel and Kory to come with? Then Dick can come too and spend a little more time with his crush."  
Dick stood up straight, "Oh? And how do you plan on them all agreeing to come?" He raised an eyebrow with his question,

Wally grinned proudly, "Easy! I'm close with Kory, you're close with Rachel and Vic is good friends with Garfield. This will totally work!"

Dick rolled his eyes but smiled at the idea of spending more time with Kory.

Kory slumped her shoulders as the search for Rachel and Garfield was proving to be quite difficult indeed. Her mind and heart were racing. Never before had she felt so strange, especially when it concerned Richard Grayson. Kory did lie ever so slightly to the world. True, she wasn't crazy obsessed over the kid but she did sometimes wonder if he would ever be interested in a girl like her and...he had raced after herself and Roy just to talk to her and... She shook her head to free herself of her thoughts. _I am over thinking this whole event too much. But still...Ugh. I must find Rachel!_ She thought to herself frantically.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her arm. She turned, only to come face to face with Roy. He didn't look very happy; more so upset actually, "Kory...You said you'd wait for me after the ride was over." He said, almost in a child-like way.

Kory looked at him for a moment. She really didn't want to deal with Roy at this precise moment, "Oh...Apologies, Roy. I forgot. Oh, have you seen Rachel or even Garfield recently?" She said, trying to avoid the obvious tantrum Roy was trying to push on.

Roy was silent for a moment but soon exploded almost, "I can't keep doing this, Kory!" He breathed, looking at her sharply.

Kory was completely lost, "Doing what, Roy?" She asked, carefully.  
"Playing your mind games!"  
"Mind...games?"  
"Yes! Do you like me or not!?"  
"Hm? Roy...You are a lovely person but if you are asking me if I like you that has the meaning of romantic intent then...no...I am very sorry..."

Roy didn't speak for a minute but remained rooted to the spot, staring at the grass with a depressed glow to his eyes, "...It's fine...I guess...You can't make someone like you, right?" He gave her a sad smile, "I guess I'll see you around..."

With that, Roy stalked off with his hands thrust grumpily into his pockets. Kory really did feel terrible about rejecting Roy's feelings but without seeming big headed, it was nothing she had not dealt with before. She did have quite a few boys who had tried to win her heart and although they had all been very sweet, she would never accept if she didn't feel anything for them in return. Kory shrugged the negative feeling she felt for the moment and tuned her thoughts into the matter at hand.

Finally, Kory found Rachel and Garfield at a stall. Rachel looked very bored whereas Garfield looked like a determined guy who had his eyes set on his prize. Kory sighed with content in locating her friends. Kory sprinted as fast as she could over to them. Rachel raised her eyebrows in slight concern, "Kory? Are you alright?" Rachel asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kory breathed deeply as she tried to regain her composure. Garfield stopped playing his stall game and stood beside Rachel.

Rachel tried to question her red headed friend again, "You okay? Did you fall off the ferris wheel or something?" She queried,

Kory shook her head and breathed in a more slow manner, "I wish that was what happened." She sighed, looking at Rachel.  
"Huh? Explain, Miss Anders," Garfield ordered, playfully. Kory had to smile at the way he worded his demand.  
"Alright. I was about to go again on the ferris wheel with Roy Harper but guess who showed up and decided otherwise?" Kory challenged,  
"Surprise us," Rachel deadpanned,  
"Richard Grayson," Kory concluded for them.  
"What? No way! Did you punch him!?" Garfield asked, excitedly.

Kory looked shocked and insulted for a minute, "No of course not, Garfield. Why would I do that?" She replied,  
"Uh...Because last time I checked, you didn't like the guy." Garfield summed up,

Kory idly twiddled her fingers, let a small smile grace her lips and looked at her shoes, "Perhaps I judged him too soon..." She whispered. She looked up at them and realised they hadn't heard what she had said, luckily, "He does not seem as bad as I believed him to be...at the moment...besides, I would not harm him for no reason, Gar." Kory responded,

Rachel watched Kory's movements as she spoke and smirked. Kory caught this and raised an eyebrow, "What?" She questioned. Garfield suddenly gasped, "Oh my gosh! There's the cotton candy cart! I will be back in a while, ladies!"

With that, Garfield sprinted after the sugary cart. Kory laughed but stopped when she remembered Rachel's smirk which was still heavily present. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, "You like him." She stated,

Kory's eyes widened and a light blush was creeping its way onto her cheeks, "Excuse me?" She asked,  
"You like him. Face it, you have a crush on him."  
"What!? N-No I do not."  
"Oh really? Then why are you stammering and blushing?"  
Kory remained silent but looked away from Rachel.  
"You know, liking him isn't a bad thing, Kor." Rachel said softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"...Yes it is..."  
"Why is it?"  
"Because...Rachel, he uses so many girls...what if I was used in the same way? I do not wish to be emotionally hurt..."  
"I know...Nobody ever wants to get hurt when it comes to feelings and love, Kory. But sometimes, we need to experience hurt and sadness so we can appreciate the good things."

Kory sighed.

"However..."  
"However?"  
"Come on, Kory. I've known the guy since we were 13 years old. Never have I known him to actually chase after a girl just to talk to her."  
"What...are you saying, Rachel?"  
"I'm saying...I don't think he wants to use you. I think he actually really likes you and it's clear that you _do_ like him too."  
Kory sighed and gave into a smile, "I do, Rachel...I do not know what it is about him but...when we spoke...it just felt..." She breathed, softly.  
"Right? Like sparks? Like there was a connection? All the perfect and sometimes true clichés'?" Rachel finished for her. Kory looked up at Rachel with a shy smile and nodded.  
Rachel smiled, "I think you should give Dick a chance...He hasn't had an easy life you know...The more you find out about him, the more you will understand and like him for who he _really_ is, Kor." Rachel confirmed.

Kory smiled more and nodded again, with an expression that screamed her confidence level.

"I bet Kory won't go for that idea, Wal." Dick shrugged,  
"Oh? Sorry, didn't know you were a Kory expert!" He replied, sarcastically.  
Dick tilted his head and gave him a 'whatever' expression, "I'm not. I just have a hunch." He defended.  
"Well your hunch is wrong. I'm gonna text her now!" Wally replied, excitedly.  
"What's the movie we're going to see again, Bee?" Jenny asked,  
"River of love tears," Karen said in a dreamy voice. Dick and Wally both groaned loudly, "Ugh. Total chick flick! Gross!" Wally complained,  
"Guys. You don't _watch_ movies like that when you're going with a date." Karen chuckled,  
"Yeah. It's all about the smoooooooochin'!" Jenny informed them,  
Wally stared at his girlfriend, "Ok. Now I wanna go." He breathed,  
"Have you sent the message to Kory yet?" Dick asked,  
"Eager playboy, aren't we?"

Dick rolled his eyes but breathed out a quiet laugh, "Shut up and send it." He smirked,  
Wally poked his tongue out at his friend, "There. I've sent it." Wally held up his phone for proof.

Rachel leaned against the railings of an upside down rollercoaster waiting line. She turned her head towards Kory, "So. When are you gonna see Dick again?" She grinned,

Kory looked up at Rachel and hid a smile, "I do not know-" She began but was interrupted by the beeping of her phone.  
"Who is it?" Rachel asked, curiously.  
"Wally." Kory even sounded surprised when she voiced the source of the message.  
"What does it say?"  
"It says...Heeeeey Kor! So, me, Jen, Vic, Dick and Karen are going to the movies tomorrow night at 9pm. We were wondering if you, Rachel and Garfield wanted to come too? Let me know – Wally." Kory read out. Rachel gave into a large, excited smile, something she rarely let happen. Kory raised an eyebrow at her best friend, "Oh no...What are you thinking, Rachel?" She asked, anxiously.  
"Isn't it obvious!? We are going tomorrow." Rachel confirmed,  
"What!? No..."  
"Why not? You're crushing on Dick and he'll be there tomorrow. This is perfect! I bet he's all excited about it."  
"But...I do not know if I am ready to see him again. What if I present myself as a fool or something? He would never think of me again. Ugh."  
"Kory. C'mon. You've got nothing to lose? Sides, you won't make a fool of yourself. I'll make sure of it."

Kory remained silent.

"So...?" Rachel prompted, eagerly. Kory shifted from one foot to another, "I am not sure, what if-" She was interrupted by the purple haired beauty.  
"Enough of the stupid 'what if's' alright? Give me that." Rachel sighed, snatching Kory's phone from her delicate hands gaining a small surprised gasp from the girl.  
"Rachel!" Kory protested, trying desperately to get the phone back from the dark girl.  
"No way. Okay...hmm...uhm...yes! Sent!" Rachel proclaimed, throwing the phone back to Kory.  
"What did you write?"  
"I wrote, 'Oh, hello wally! I would most like that as would Rachel and Garfield. We shall see you tomorrow night!'"  
"I do not sound like that..." Kory fought, meekly. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes, you do and you know you do."

Kory rolled her eyes, "Come on. Don't act like you aren't happy about going and not to mention...seeing Richard..." Rachel cooed, teasingly. Kory tried so hard to fight the smile and blush etching their way onto her face but failed miserably. Rachel smirked, "See?" She proved, causing Kory to give her a playful glare.

Suddenly, Garfield came bounding over to the two females, his face covered with multi coloured cotton candy. Rachel stared at him in disgust, "Eurgh, what did you do? Attack the cart with just your face?" She said, monotone. Garfield rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly, "Basically...heh." He chirped, "anyway, what are we talking about?"

Kory shifted her weight slightly, "Nothing!" She forced out of her mouth almost immediately.

Rachel shook her head while letting herself smile ever so slightly, "We're all going to the movies tomorrow night with Vic, Karen, Jenny, Wally and Dick." She informed him,  
"Not that I mind, but...why? Kory hates-" Garfield was cut off by Rachel,  
"No she doesn't. She actually has a crush on him. She just had a hard time admitting it." She said, casually.  
"Rachel!" Kory blurted, shocked how Rachel had said it so blatantly.  
"Huh? You do!? I'm so confused...You said you didn't like him like a day ago but now...you're crushing on him?" Garfield tried to make sense of it to himself, aloud.  
Kory sighed, "Well...He seems different to how I thought and he is...attractive...Ohh Garfield, please do not judge me on this topic..."  
"Don't worry Kor, I think it's cute you're crushing on Dick but...I don't know...Girl logic never makes sense to me." Garfield explained, making a facial expression which gave the impression that he was working out the hardest mathematical question ever made.  
"Does anything ever make sense to you, Garfield?" Rachel asked, closing her eyes as if pondering the thought herself. She began to walk with Kory who giggled at what her best friend had said. It took Garfield more than a minute until he yelled, "Hey!" and chased after the girls.

Wally jumped from his spot, "Dude! Kory texted back!" He claimed, clicking onto his messages on his phone. Dick stepped increasingly closer to Wally, "And?" He asked, any hesitance vanishing.  
"Personal space, bro." Wally replied, stepping away from the black haired boy.  
"Just read it." Dick deadpanned. Wally chuckled and showed him the phone screen, waiting for a response from Dick, "This was _so_ written by Rachel." He said, certainly.  
"How can you- Whatever man! Even if Rachel wrote it, it still means she's gonna bring Kory with her. I have a feeling that chick does **not** mess around." Wally said, fear slightly evident within his voice causing Dick to chuckle.  
Wally smirked, "You're welcome!" He said, loudly.  
"Alright...Alright, thanks for inviting her, dude." Dick laughed, earning a simple nod from Wally. Vic leaned against a solid stall pillar, "Hm...Tomorrow night is definitely going to be interesting...What'd ya'll think, ladies?" Vic chuckled,  
"Definitely." Jenny and Karen answered in unison...


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening came quickly, much to both Dick and Kory's delight. It was a reasonably warm night but it was joined with a brisk chill which caused a brief shiver and raised goose bumps upon skin. Most of the group had already gathered outside of the movie theatre when a black, impressive Lamborghini pulled into a tight parking space without care or trouble. Wally rolled his eyes as he instantly knew who it was, "He's always gotta drive like he knows all about the road," He laughed, folding his arms as he waited for his friend to depart from his vehicle.

Richard swiftly opened the car door and stepped out, quick to shut the door behind him. He wore black skinny jeans which fit him better than most boys who tried to pull that garment off as well as wearing a simple white t shirt with a V neck. To top off his appearance, a black leather jacket graced his top half. He quickly locked his car and began to make his way over to the others.

Wally whistled as Richard got closer to them, causing Dick to laugh. Wally and Vic grinned, "So, ya'll ain't trying to impress her or nothin'," Vic presumed, sarcastically, wiggling his eyebrows at the boy. Dick chuckled again and rolled his eyes. Jenny looked  
Dick over for a moment before commenting, "Well, someone cleans up nicely."  
"Jen, come on. You know I always look amazing." Dick joked, flashing her a smirk and fixing the rolled up sleeves of his jacket. Jenny laughed as Wally shivered, "Damn it! Why's it so cold!?" He moaned,  
"It's not that cold; you're just a wimp, honey." Karen observed, giving him a grin. Wally poked his tongue out at the girl but gave into a chuckle. Vic suddenly patted Dick hard on the shoulder, "Look over there...Here they come...Breath Grayson." Vic stifled a snigger. Dick whipped his head towards Vic and snorted while lightly punching his arm, "Shut up, man." He joked, refocusing his attention on the three approaching teenagers.

Finally, Garfield, Kory and Rachel arrived in front of them all. Of course, Garfield was telling one of his infamous jokes, "Come on Rae! Why did the chicken cross the road?" He pleaded, jumping in front of her. She narrowed her purple eyes at him and sighed, "Can somebody please make him stop telling jokes?" She asked in a mood less tone.  
"My jokes are awesome and you know it!" Garfield claimed, closing his eyes and folding his arms over his chest. Rachel started at him for a moment, her expression screaming disagreement. Vic sniggered at the little conversation they were sharing, "Heya guys!" Vic said, happily earning a salute from Garfield and a small smile from Rachel, "oh and Gar?"  
"Yeah?" Garfield replied,  
"Your jokes haven't been funny since...well...ever..." Vic shrugged, patting the kid's shoulder gently.  
"Hey!" Garfield protested as the others all laughed and giggled. They all dove straight into conversation about all different things. Dick shook his head and smirked at how quickly they were all able to talk to one another. After a moment, he noticed Kory almost shying away from the rest of the group with her hands innocently behind her back as she stared at the ground. Dick let a soft smile grace his lips and he took a couple of steps to be a little closer to her, "Hey again," He greeted, still smiling softly.

His breath hitched ever so slightly as she looked up to meet his eyes and he started to become slightly lost in the pools of deep jade that he was faced with. She allowed a small smile to form upon her cupid bow lips, "Greetings..." She said, quietly, focusing on his crystal blue eyes.  
"She dares to smile at me?" Dick gasped, the smile on his face growing.  
Kory rolled her eyes but she let go of a small giggle before staring into his eyes once again. Dick chuckled and glanced at the ground before looking back at her face, "Seriously though...you uh...you look really nice tonight." He complimented her, scratching the back of his already heated neck. Kory bit her lip for a second before allowing her smile to grow, "Thank you, Richard." She responded, a light blush finding its' way onto her cheeks and making her quickly look away to the floor. Dick copied her action but in reverse as he glanced up at the night sky but grinned. Wally sighed and slipped an arm around Dick and Kory, "Yep Kory, you look great, he looks great, I look great; everyone looks great. Can we please go inside now? I'm freezing!" Wally begged, shivering ever so slightly. Kory giggled as she pushed herself away from Wally's arm, "How are you cold, Wally? It is summer! Even the evenings do not tend to be _that_ cold." Kory pointed out to the red headed boy.  
"Kor. I was in a really warm cold and now I'm outside. You're smart; work that out." Wally shot back, earning a 'whatever' expression from Kory.  
"Oh, I see..." Kory acknowledge, nodding to herself but she began to smirk, "however, it would be worse if-"  
"Don't say it." Wally said, eyes widening suddenly.  
"You felt the need to-"  
"Kory! Don't!"  
"Urinate?" She finished, glancing at the boy innocently. Wally began to whine, "Ohh! Now I gotta pee really really bad! PLEASE CAN WE GO INSIDE!?" He asked them desperately as he crossed his legs over each other. Vic suddenly burst out laughing and held his stomach, "I like you little lady! How'd you-" He was cut off by Kory who began explaining.  
"When Wally and I were slightly younger...A while after first meeting one another, I was able to make him feel the need to do something just by saying it out loud. It is...reverse psychology, I believe." Kory said, finishing the explanation with an innocent blink of her eyelashes. Vic looked like she had just explained all of Einsteins theories in one sentence, "Oh she is definitely sticking around us. She's a genius!" He approved, earning a small giggle from the young girl. Dick couldn't help but watch her every move. It sounded kinda creepy when he thought about it but everything she did just captured his attention without him realising it. When she pushed some hair behind her ear, when she smiled, when she giggled...It made him smile subconsciously but he didn't mind so much.

Rachel appeared beside Kory as the others started to make their way inside; Wally running ahead of all of them to use the restroom. Rachel put a hand on Kory's shoulder, "Kor? Could you put my jacket in my car please? I don't think I'll need it." Rachel asked, politely.

Kory nodded and turned to go towards Rachel's car. Rachel stood watching Kory for a moment as she walked away before turning to Dick. She had her arms folded over her chest with no expression, "Aren't you gonna go inside, Dick?" She asked, almost innocently.  
"Uh...I thought someone should wait for Kory..." He fumbled, scratching the back of his neck again. Rachel suddenly let a sly smirk appear upon her features.  
"What?" Dick questioned, feeling nervous suddenly.  
"You like her...Don't you?" Rachel more so stated than asked,  
"Pft, what? No way." He replied. Rachel continued to smirk at him and she raised an eyebrow. He knew that she didn't believe him at all, "Well...I don't know...maybe..." He chuckled, smiling nervously. Rachel stood up straight, still smirking, "Interesting." She said, quietly. Dick knew exactly what she was thinking and so he had to laugh and shake his head, "You're like the sister I never had." He chuckled. Rachel laughed too and began to walk up the steps towards the theatre doors.  
Dick stopped laughing slowly and turned to Rachel, "You aren't gonna wait for Kory?" He asked. _Please say no._  
"I think you got that covered, right Grayson?" She said with a hint of challenge to her voice. She smirked slightly and strolled inside. Dick grinned to himself but shook any nerves or 'butterfly feelings' out of his system.

Soon enough, Dick witnessed Kory slowly amble towards him. Kory sped up ever so slightly and found herself staring at Dick with a raised eyebrow. Dick smiled, "Uh, hi...again. I wanted to wait for you so you weren't going inside alone...and to make sure you got back from the car, safely." He explained. Kory's lips curved upwards into a grateful smile, "Oh...That is...most sweet of you, Richard. Thank you." She returned, her smile soft and gentle like.  
"No problem, Kory." He replied.

After a long moment of simply and absent mindedly staring at each other with playful smiles across their faces, Dick gave into a small chuckle, "Should we go in? I'm pretty sure the movies' already started," He estimated, earning a nod in return. He opened the door of the theatre to her, causing her to giggle and thank him. _That giggle..._ Dick thought to himself, causing his mood to increase slightly.

Once in the main lobby, Kory's phone began to ring. She brought it out of her bag and examined the name on the screen, "Oh, I believe I should take this." She informed him,  
"Should I wait for you?" He queried,  
"Mm...No, thank you. It is alright. I shall see you in there, yes?" She responded, the smile never leaving her face. Dick nodded and took a minute before turning away and wandering inside the correct screening room. Dick entered through the right archway of the room and took a seat beside Vic, "Hey man," Vic whispered, "where's Kory?"  
"She had to take a call." Dick replied in a hush tone,  
"So..."  
"So...what?"  
"You made any kind of playa' moves?"  
"No. I already told you. I'm not being like that with her. I want to actually do the whole relationship thing. Sides...I'm getting the feeling that she likes me too..."  
"Aw, cute. Careful Grayson, you're feelings are showing."  
"Shut up," Dick laughed quietly. Vic quickly returned to locking lips with Karen, causing Dick to cringe and feel uncomfortable. He looked away and noted Kory enter through the left side of the room and perch on a seat beside Wally. He smirked as he noticed her glance at the couples, minus a sleeping Garfield and a bored Rachel, smooching and turn away and cringe. He tried to focus on the movie but he simply couldn't; His eyes kept returning to Kory who sat very straight with a ladylike charm about her.

After a short time, she must have noticed Dick staring at her from across the aisle as she smirked and shifted her gaze to Dick for a brief moment before looking away to most probably hide the evidence of her smile growing larger. Dick himself couldn't fight the huge grin clawing its way onto his lips. Suddenly, an impulse pulsed through him and he stood up, still slightly crouched and hopped over the back of the seats. He performed an odd type of run behind the seats and hopped back over the seats and fell into the seat beside Kory.

Kory didn't look up but was smirking still. Dick realised it couldn't have been the movie considering it was supposedly a dramatic chick flick. Dick watched her carefully for a minute until she giggled but tried to stop by placing her slim fingers over her lips, "Hey," He murmed,  
"Hello again," She said, softly.  
"Don't they just make you feel like puking?" Dick sighed, gesturing towards the others.

Kory scanned the couples and giggled, making Dick grin that much more. She turned back to him with a gentle expression, "I do not they mean to..." She observed. Dick shrugged.  
"I believe it is...cute up until a certain point...However...Beyond that is seemingly quite...disturbing?" She commented, giggling slightly as she finished speaking. Dick joined in with her as she laughed. After the amusement passed, they watched each other carefully with faint smiles still present. Kory was the first to blush and turn her attention towards the screen once again. Dick waited a moment longer before following in suit, the smile still fully present once he returned his own attention to the movie.

When the movie had finished, crowds of people, mainly teenagers, skipped and strolled out of the theatre. It was clearly the last showing film of the night considering the bright lights which lit up the 'theatre' sign were dimmed until they were completely drained of any light as soon as all the people began to depart. As for the group, they chatted all the way over to their parked cars in the parking lot located at the west side of the theatre.

As the others began to clamber into their designated vehicles, Kory stood with her hands behind her back as she watched her friends. Dick shuffled closer to hers and lowered his face to her, "You wanna walk with me?" He whispered in her ear. Kory immediately glanced up at him and nodded with a tiny yet noticeable smile on her lips.  
"Dick, man, what're you doing?" He asked, wondering if he was going to hang out at his house for a while or anything.  
"Kory? You coming or what? I can't wait forever, you know." Rachel deadpanned, impatient that Kory wasn't ready to leave. Kory exchanged her attention on Dick to Rachel, then returned it to Dick, in hope that he would explain.

Dick thrust his hands into his pockets and scanned over all of his friends, "Uh...Me and Kory are gonna walk it..." He hesitated, trying to sound as casual as he could which clearly wasn't working considering he earned grins and smirks from most of them. He himself coughed out a laugh and rolled his eyes so he was looking up at the sky. Jenny leaned forward on the open car window, "Oh?" She said, coyly, "you sure?"

Both Kory and Dick exchanged glances with each other before smiling and nodding to the group. Karen giggled, "Have fun then, kiddies!"

She waved as she rolled up the car window. Dick shook his head at her and nudged Kory lightly, causing her to look up at him, "Come on," He urged, turning his body away slightly, signalling her to walk. She smiled and began walking down the deserted street with him. After a couple of minutes of simply listening to each others' footsteps against the concrete floor, Kory decided to ask the question that had remained on her mind, "So, Richard," She began, earning his attention, "why did you wish to walk with me?"  
Dick shrugged but chuckled, "Like I said last night, I want you to get to know the real me and vice versa." He replied, flashing her a smile. However, the smiles he was offering tonight were considerably different from the cocky, self absorbed smiles she usually saw him give people at school. Whatever the reason, she liked this side he was presenting to her.

Kory accepted that answer with a giggle, "I see," She responded,  
"Can I ask something?" Dick queried. Kory nodded. He eyed her carefully before proceeding to ask his question, "Why do you talk...almost formally?" He asked, pure curiosity evident within his voice.

Kory wasn't really expecting that to be his first question, "Oh...I...English is not my  
first language," She informed him, focusing her eyes on the stone path ahead of her.  
"Oh?" He wondered, tweaking his voice slightly, hoping she might explain a little more of her life to him.  
"Mhm. I was born and raised in a place called Tameran,"  
"Really? I've never heard of there..."  
"Not many people know of it. It is within the Caribbean islands however, it is one of _the_ smallest islands which is why many people have no knowledge of it."  
"Huh...So...How come you moved to Gotham?"  
"Well, my mother and father have types of jobs where they are transferred at random periods of time. Gotham has been my home for the longest amount of time."  
"Ah, I see,"  
"I apologise if my use of English is incorrect sometimes..." She replied, quieter this time. For a moment, Dick's heart sank in fear that he had offended and upset her. On instinct, Dick reached and gently placed a hand on her upper arm, "Don't apologise. It's cute." He said, without thinking. She smiled briefly but looked at the ground. Dick quickly let his hand fall and the contact was lost.  
"So...Uh...anyway...Wh-" He was cut off by Kory,  
"May I ask something of you?" She wondered,  
"Sure," He answered,  
"Yesterday...You told me that you are not like how I had first perceived you...So...why do you act that way?" She asked slowly, careful not to sound like she was being harsh.

Dick sighed, "Honestly? I don't know sometimes. I guess I've always wanted to try and be like Bruce but...the whole 'playboy' life really isn't very satisfying."  
"Bruce Wayne?" Kory made sure she had the right man in mind,  
"Yeah. Well, you know I'm adopted, right?"

She nodded.

"Well...When I was around 9 years old, my mom and dad both worked at a circus and I helped them out there, a lot. It was a great life and all but one night after a show, this guy called Tony Zucco was roaming around with his group of thugs and he started causing trouble with my dad and he..." He paused and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Kory rested a hand on his arm, causing him to look at her, "Please, you do not have to continue if you do not wish to..." She whispered, softly. Her face read concern and care. Concern due to his history and care due to wishing things were different for him.  
"No...It's alright. Sides, I think I can trust you. Heh..." He said but his smile quickly evaporated and his mind refocused on his past, "After arguing with my dad...He murdered both him and my mom...He probably would've killed me too if the cops hadn't turned up. After that night, some how, Bruce found out what happened...I think he funded the circus or something and had met my parents a couple times. But he took me in and raised me from then on..." He took a pause, "I guess...Trying to act like him is my way of being grateful for taking care of me. Stupid reason I guess but, sometimes I forget myself and act that way."

Kory watched him for a moment, "I bring you...apology," She piped up, earning a quick questioning glance from Dick,  
"For what?" He asked in utter confusion,  
"I did not know a single thing about you before and yet I judged you so quickly...but I believe my perception of you is extremely different now, knowing what I do," She explained,  
Dick smiled, hopeful, "And what is your perception of me now?"  
Kory mirrored his smile, "That you are definitely not a bad person...Not at all...Not really." She breathed, locking her eyes briefly with his. Although he was happy that she thought of him differently, he couldn't help but look away, towards the ground. Her expression changed to confusion, "Richard?" She asked,  
"See, I think I kinda am a bad person." He admitted, sighing.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"...Uh...girls...?"

Kory nodded slowly as she understood and she herself couldn't even think of anything to reply to that with. She had a question at the ready for him, "Do you mean to?" She queried, quietly.  
"Huh?" He responded,  
"Do you mean to? You know, do you mean to use the girls? Do you _like_ using them?" She continued, not able to look at him straight in the eyes.  
Dick sighed, "Of course I don't. It just seems to happen. Actually, I can honestly say, I haven't slept with as many girls as the rumours say...Sides, I know it's wrong and stuff. I feel bad but...It works both ways."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, the whole idea is that the boy always uses the girl for sex and never calls her again and stuff...But, I've never wanted that. I've always tried to aim for a relationship but the girls are never interested in me; They're interested in the idea of fame and money. I don't know if I've ever known a girl to like me for me and not the 'celebrity' me." He continued, using his fingers to indicate quote marks for emphasis. Kory processed all that he had told her and watched him carefully.

"I...I have never thought of it in the reverse way..." She mumbled to mainly herself,  
"Heh, most people don't." Dick said, bitterly due to idea of modern society being so quick to judge things they do not always know the full story of.  
"When girls do that...It must...hurt you, yes?" She asked, pausing so she wouldn't sound insensitive. Dick shrugged but nodded. Kory suddenly became full of optimism and energy as she smiled brightly and jumped in front of Dick's path. She cutely stared up at him, "I do not think you should worry. Not all girls of today are like that. I believe you will find the 'right' girl for you someday wherever she may be in the world. Who knows, she could be in the furthest away country you could think of or she could be a lot closer to home than you think," Kory insisted, grinning with her eyes closed. She soon giggled and stood up straight with her eyes still focused on the dark haired boy in front of her.  
"Hm...Maybe you're right," He replied, the blue in his own eyes reflecting from her green eyes and a smile causing his eyes to sparkle.  
"Maybe?" Kory asked, raising an eyebrow and placing her fists on her hips, "I _am_ right!"

Dick chuckled and Kory continued to smile, knowing she had cheered him up. She turned away and shrugged, "And you _know_ I am right." She sighed as she continued to stroll up the street. Dick sped up slightly so he could match her pace evenly. They began to seep into a calm and comfortably silent mince. The delicate and bitter breeze gently shook the trees and brushed against Kory's bare arms. The sharp chill caused her to shiver without thinking. Dick noticed her reaction to the breeze and he smiled warmly, "Come here, Kory," He chuckled softly, guiding her so that she was in front of him. He carefully placed his bare hands on each of her upper arms and began to rub her skin to attempt to get her blood pumping round so that she'd warm up...and, he liked touching her skin. It felt soft and smooth and although she was cold, her skin was alternatively warm. He smiled at her and she returned it perfectly. The rubbing of her arms slowly began to die down as she just started to lose herself within his deep orb mixture of cobalt and crystal.

Kory couldn't help but get butterflies over this particular moment. Her mind was all over the place, wondering if she should do something or even say anything and her heart was doing flips and twists in a sense of euphoric bliss. She shook her head and her mind was clearer as another gust of chilly air descended throughout the air. This time around, Kory's whole body shivered and she felt tingles within her spine. She found this feeling uncomfortable and very strange, indeed.

She suddenly felt a loss of warmth from her upper arms and for a second, she was slightly disappointed until she realised why Dick had stopped rubbing her arms. He had already removed his leather jacket and had set about placing it around her shoulders. Still watching him, she subconsciously slipped her arms through the jacket, "Here. Take my jacket, Kory. It'll warm you up in no time," He insisted, letting his hands finally fall to his sides. Kory immediately put her hands to the edges of the jacket, readying to remove it from her body, "Oh...I cannot. I do not wish for you to be cold, Richard-" He cut her off by putting a hand up,

"Don't sweat it. I think I can handle the cold," He laughed, shrugging. Kory giggled and blushed ever so slightly, "I...Thank you..." She breathed, earning a nod from Dick.

The two of them carried on with their unhurried walk, simply enjoying the company of one another. Dick shifted his eyes from the ground to Kory cautiously. His heart felt like it was trying to win a marathon with the amount of thumping it was giving off within his chest. He hadn't felt as nervous as he had at the beginning of the night. Opening up to her so quickly just felt...right. So, his nerves had evaporated; especially due to the fact she was far from hostile like she was at the carnival the previous night. He had begun to really love how polite, sensitive and caring she was turning out to be although; it was definitely the new question on his mind that was starting to shake his confidence with her.  
"So..." Dick began, mentally slapping himself for starting the question off so badly. It was bad enough that he felt nervous but then she looked up at him with her gorgeous emerald eyes piercing his; ultimately creating a whole new wave of nerves. Dick sighed and just decided to go for it. After all, the worst she could say was no...and he _really_ didn't want her to say no...  
"What would you say to...going on a _real_ date...with me?" Dick asked, hesitantly.  
"Are you asking me what my opinion is of you asking that or are you asking me on a date?" She smirked at him, decreasing his nerve level.  
"I'm asking you if you would like to go on a date with me," He chuckled, earning a larger smirk on Kory's face.  
"I would like that," She answered, her breath becoming quieter as a tide of shyness overcame her for the moment. Dick grinned and couldn't believe her answer at first, "Great! I...I mean...Awesome. Would tomorrow night be okay for you?" He asked, somewhat timidly. Kory nodded in response. Kory grew curious of something, "You firstly said 'real' date...Would you account tonight as a date?" She asked, raising an eyebrow yet smiling.  
"I'd like to be able to call it a date..." Dick murmured, only just loud enough for Kory to hear.  
"I would count this as our first date then..." She replied, matching his murmur. Dick snapped his head up towards her in shock, initially. His ears couldn't believe that she had said she'd considered it as a date and in his apparent shock, he lamely replied with, "Good..."

Kory tapped the front of her shoe against the ground and put her hands behind her back, "Shall we return to the theatre? I believe it is getting to be quite late..." She wondered. Dick nodded and they began their journey back towards the theatre.

The midst of the dark shadows thoughout the street began to make Kory quite cautious and jumpy. Suddenly, she heard a snap of branches and was quick to act of instinct which led to her grabbing Dick's hand tightly. At first, he was surprised but he _really_ didn't mind and squeezed her hand back, reassuringly. Kory glanced up at him and instantly reddened, "Apologies, I-" She was cut off by Dick,  
"It's alright. I don't mind at all. Sides, don't worry. You're safe with me," He said, softly brushing his thumb against her skin. Kory took his words in slowly. _You're safe with me_.

Part of Kory's trust suddenly fell into his hands. She had had a somewhat...messy relationship who had never made her feel _safe_. She shuddered at the memory and shook her head. She needed to shine truth on his words, "You promise?" She said, just above a whisper,  
"I promise," He returned, giving her hand a squeeze. After a slow and steady walk, the two of them arrived back where they had begun however; the appearance of their surroundings had changed a bit. The lights of the theatre and other shops neighbouring the theature had been shut off with an odd bulb flickering. The cars were all out of sight and only Dick's car remained parked up. Kory let her hand fall from Dicks'. She felt that just being with him was safe enough, "Richard, I...Thank you for tonight. You made it...most enjoyable for me," She told him, a pink hue igniting her cheeks.  
Dick smirked, "I'm glad you agreed to come with me for the walk," He responded. She giggled and sighed, sounding content, "Well, good night, Richard..." She bid him, turning away and taking two steps before Dick took a step, "Wait!" He called to her, causing her to turn back towards him, "have you got a ride?"

She made a face that Dick had already picked up from the night meant that she was confused by what he meant, "A car?" He chuckled. Kory shook her head.  
"How are you planning on getting home, then?" He asked, concern evident within his voice.

Kory knew she could...maybe look after herself but she found it sweet how he was worried for her safety...Once again.  
"Walk? Public transport?" She shrugged, "I do not mind either way,"

Dick closed the distance between them and took one of her hands, causing her to gasp quietly, "Oh no, Kory. I'm not letting you go home at 11:30 at night via walking on your own or using a bus or the subway." He refused, "...Something could happen to you and...I really don't want _anything_ bad to happen to you. Let me drive you home? Please?"  
"I do not wish to be of any trouble..." She explained,  
"Please enlighten me on how making sure a beautiful girl gets home safely would be of any trouble to me?" He chuckled. Kory giggled slightly and smiled at him. She didn't know if he was aware of what he had just called her but she definitely heard it right. _Beautiful_. She had never been called beautiful before; not by any boys anyway. The usual comments she got from boys her age consisted of words like, 'smokin'' and 'hot' presenting the idea that they would only like her for one thing. She wanted to be able to replay his voice saying that over and over again. It brought a smile to her face and made her feel already important to him...

He led her over to his car and waited for the doors to open up for them both. Kory watched in amazement at the car causing Dick to cough out a laugh. Kory cleared her throat, "It is a...strange car..." She acknowledged,  
"I know it's kinda flashy but it's my favourite thing in the world. I got it for my 18th birthday. That reminds me...How old are you?" He answered,  
"I am 17 years of age, however, I shall be 18 years of age in approximately 1 months' time."  
"Cute...You're younger."  
"Do not tease me about my age!"  
Dick laughed loudly, "Okay! Okay!"

They both seated themselves within his car and their journey towards Kory's house began. It was a comfortably silent car ride, with the help of a calm music station on the radio.

As they became closer to their destination, Dick turned to Kory, "This one?" He asked, pointing at a white panelled house. Kory smiled and nodded to him. He pulled up into the wide driveway. Kory noticed 2 cars were once again missing from the driveway and she frowned. As Kory went to get out of the car, she stopped herself and realised she still had no idea how to work the door, "Um...Richard?" She queried, bashfully. Dick had been watching her stare at the door and smirked, "The door?" He asked. She blushed and turned to him with a shy smile. He chuckled and opened his own door before getting out and opening hers. She stepped out carefully and watched as the doors soon resumed their original poturned to him with a shy smile. He chuckled and opened his own door before getting out and opening hers. She stepped out carefully and watched as the doors soon resumed their original positions, "I must learn how your car works, Richard..." She said, awestruck. He laughed as she turned herself so that she was facing him. There was a moment of silence as they both stared intently at the ground beneath their feet.

Kory slowly shifted her gaze from the ground to Dick, "Richard?" She began, catching his attention and causing him to look at her softly,  
"Uh...Yeah?" He asked, cautiously.  
"I...Thank you...for tonight. I had a very nice time with you..." She replied, quietly with a smile.  
"It's okay...I'm glad you did. I know I did."  
"You did?"  
"Well...uh...yeah." He stammered, scratching the back of his neck. Kory giggled.  
"So...I guess I'll see you tomorrow night?" He started, earning a nod, "awesome. I...Night, Kory."  
"Good night, Richard." She replied. She was half thinking of turning away and running into her house due to her nerves but she had an overwhelming feeling to be close to him and with that, she stepped forward and put her arms around his neck. She laid her head against his shoulder slightly and gave him a gentle hug. Although he was initially surprised at her actions, he quickly placed his arms beneath the jacket she was still wearing and hugged her back while noticing that her hair smelled strongly of apple and lemon. It ended a lot quicker than Dick hoped it would be as she jumped away with a sudden thought entering her mind, "Oh! Your jacket!" She exclaimed, beginning to remove it from her body. Dick shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Sides, you look _way_ better than I do in it," He returned, his cheeks tinting a light pink. She giggled shyly and put a stray hair behind her ear as she idly played with her fingers. She quickly glanced up at him and bit her lip, "Well...I shall see you soon..." She said; Dick nodded, "bye Richard..."

Dick nodded and watched carefully as she dashed up the front steps of her home and swiftly waved and smiled at him before going inside. Once Kory got in through the front door, she grinned like a Cheshire cat and sighed with contentment which was identical to the smile Dick was portraying outside. He slowly got back into his car and pulled out of the driveway; the smile never leaving his face.

Kory took a couple of light, happy steps towards the stairs with her eyes downcast at the floor.

"Who was that?" A feminine voice sounded, making Kory squeal and nearly jump out of her skin. She focused her eyes on her older sister, Komelia who was leaning against the archway of the kitchen, eating a shiny red apple. Kory breathed deeply as she gathered her nerve after nearly being scared to death by her sister, "Oh! Oh, Kom, you frightened me!" She sighed, stepping carefully into the kitchen.  
"Pft, Sorry sis. So...Who was that?" She repeated, eyeing Kory carefully.  
"Who is who?...I do not know what you are talking about, sister." She lied,  
"Oh come on, Kor. Don't be like that. This is sisterly girl talk. It was a guy, wasn't it!?"  
"...Yes,"  
"Ok, I hate the guessing game. Tell me who he was! Do I know him?"  
"You will not approve of who it is..."  
"...Go on..."  
Kory sighed, "...Richard Grayson?"  
Kom gasped, "Uh...Kory-"  
"Yes, I know what you are thinking, Kom however, I truly do not think he is as bad a person as everybody believes him to be...We talked for a very long time..."  
"Not to sound negative, Kor...But...Who's to say he hasn't acted all nice to all the other girls?"

Kory hadn't thought of that, "Well...I suppose...I will just have to hope that is not the case..." She replied with a weak smile,  
"Yeah, maybe," Kom returned with a comforting smile, "but on the other hand, Dick Grayson, huh? Mm-Mm! Did you _do_ anything?"  
Kory watched Kom wiggle her eyebrows as she poured herself a glass of water. She sipped before making a face at her, "Of course not! I did want to kiss him but I was much too nervous..." Kory answered, taking another gulp of water.  
"So, this was your first date with him?" Kom quizzed, leaning against the kitchen counter as she stared dreamily at her sister.  
"In a way..." Kory muttered,  
"Oh! Kory! This is beyond adorable!"  
"Please do not refer to me as being 'cute' Kom, you are only one year older than myself."  
"Right! Sorry! I forget sometimes. Sides, I can't help it if I'm excited for my little sister! But I don't get it. How'd this even happen!? I've never heard you talk about him in a crushing way; only hating on him,"

Kory sighed and smiled at her sister. She jumped up and took a seat on the kitchen counter and motioned for her sister to join her side, "Well, you recall that I originally went to the funfair the other night with Rachel and Garfield, yes?" She asked,

Kom nodded.

"Well, while I was there, Roy-" She was cut off by Kom groaning,  
"Ugh! Why? He's such a loser!" She complained,  
"Kom. Do not be so mean. Anyway, he asked me if I would accompany him upon the ferris wheel which I did. Although, on the second time around, Dick Grayson appeared and in basic words...told Roy to get lost and he took his seat. He was questioning me on why I disliked him and such...Truthfully...I have always had a slight crush on him however, every girl does and I did not see what would make me so different. But then tonight, we were all together but then he wished to walk alone with me and...it made me understand him more..." Kory explained,  
"Oh! He _so_ likes you! That boy does **not** try hard for girls! Seriously!"  
"Rachel told me something similar. Oh, I just do not wish to get hurt..."  
"I know...I don't want you to get hurt either but I think you should give it a go...From what you've told me, he's putting a lot of effort into trying to get to know you and stuff."  
"Perhaps this could be a very good thing..."  
"That's the way you gotta think of it! So. Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?"  
"Kom, it was one date...I doubt he would ask me so quickly."  
"Oh yeah? When's your next date?"  
"...Tomorrow night..."  
"Ha! I bet he'll ask you to be his girlfriend tomorrow night, then."  
"I truly do doubt that, Kom. Not that I would say no..." Kory smirked, as she placed her empty glass into the sink.  
Kom chuckled, "Oh and if he does break your heart, don't worry. I'll break his face."

"You'll have to beat me to it." They heard a young male voice. Kory turned around to see her younger brother standing in the archway with his arms folded over his chest. Kory placed her fists on her hips, "Ryan! Have you been listening to our conversation?" Kory sighed and raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"No! I came downstairs and I heard voices and- Yeah, I eavesdropped..." He shrugged,  
She glared at him playfully, "But I am really happy for you, sis." He added, walking into the kitchen.

Kory softened her expression, "I know. You both are always looking out for me and I love you both very much for that,"  
"Oh!" Kom suddenly burst into life again, "can I help you get ready!?"  
Kory giggled and nodded, "Can I please go to bed now? I am feeling most tired," Kory moaned, yawning.  
"I'm doing an all nighter. I came down for food; I'm playing an all night match with this guy in Mexico!" Ryan said, excitedly. Both of his sisters shook their heads at their little brother with disapproval.

Kory shuffled out of the kitchen with Kom but suddenly turned to her and Ryan, "Oh! Can you please not mention my date or anything to mother and/or father? Please?" Kory begged. Both Kom and Ryan pinky swore and Kory and Kom made their way up to their room. Kory settled into bed after getting changed into her pyjamas and bit her lip to stop the giant smile from spreading across her lips. She decided to be optimistic about everything in association with Dick. She sighed happily and closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall into sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

The following afternoon, Rachel and Kom lazed upon Kory's bed as the red-headed beauty threw on outfit after outfit. She checked herself over in her full length mirror before turning around to glance at the back of herself. She made a face, "No." She complained in frustration, stepping back behind her dark changing screen once again.  
"Kory. You've looked amazing in everything. I'm starting to get bored of just waiting for you to like an outfit," Kom groaned, sighing into her hands.  
"Kory. Dick will like anything you wear." Rachel stated,  
"You cannot know that for certain!" Kory replied from behind her screen. Rachel and Kom exchanged glances while rolling their eyes. Kory made a humming sound from behind the changing screen, "What is your opinion on this outfit?" Kory asked, hopeful.

She stepped out from behind the screen in a black, sweetheart cut strapless dress which flowed nicely outwards until her knees. It hugged her figure well and defined her assets in a subtle yet tasteful way. Her legs were left bare; it was summer after all. Adding to the outfit consisting of a black dress, Dick's leather jacket sat upon her top half with the sleeves of the jacket rolled to her elbows. Kory then wore simple black wedges and adorned her neck with her silver locket which she seemed to wear with everything. As for her hair and makeup; her hair stayed in it's usual down and straight style while she applied a light amount of makeup to her face.  
Her expression was full of worry as she waited for them to respond. Kom sat up and clapped, "Oh my gosh! You look hot!" Kom commented, smiling at her sister.  
"It is not too revealing? Not to dark?" Kory questioned as she twirled and gazed at the mirror to check herself out,  
"It's perfect Kory. It's fine for colour and it isn't _that_ revealing. Considering Dick will probably take you to a fancy place, I'm sure your clothes with be fine." Rachel sighed but smiled nonetheless. Kory gave into a relieved smile and sighed, "Forgive me...I am just...nervous..." She admitted, holding her hands in front of her, timidly.  
"It's okay, Kory. We understand that." Rachel nodded and gave her a faint, reassuring smile. Kom suddenly leaned closer while peering intently at Kory's clothing, "Hey Kor?" She began,  
"Yes?"  
"Where'd you get that jacket? I've never seen it before..."

Kory flushed a light pink hue and she shifted her eyes away from Kom, "I...Uh...Richard gave it to me last night...I was...cold..." She stammered, feeling timid. Kom let out the girliest squeal both Rachel and Kory had probably ever heard,  
"Oh! That is _so_ cute! Oh! It's just like those summer romance movies!" Kom breathed, dreamily.  
"It is hardly a summer romance, Kom..." Kory mumbled, raising an eyebrow at her sister. She turned to face the mirror so that she could look herself over again,  
"Hey! Don't ruin this for me!" Kom retorted. Kory raised an eyebrow to Rachel through the mirror's reflection while mouthing, _'You?'_

Rachel stifled a giggle. Kory glanced at her clock and turned to the girls, "Alright...He shall be here soon," Kory announced, waving a hand to them, telling them to follow her as she wandered out of hers' and Kom's room. Walking through the hallway, Kory managed to grab her brother before he again locked himself within his room, "Ah Ryan!" She said, blocking the path to his room,

"What?" He asked, irritated by his sister although, he did look her up and down, noticing her appearance. She waited for her brother's opinion, "Well done, Kory. You managed to make yourself look pretty for once," He joked, grinning sarcastically,  
"Ha. Ha." Kory deadpanned but she smiled, "you are so funny, Ryan."  
"Pft, I know." Ryan smirked, "but seriously. You do look nice."

Kory nodded as thanks. Her expression became serious as the game plan of the night ran through her mind, "Alright. Kom. Ryan. What is the plan if mother and/or father ask where I am tonight?" She quizzed,  
"We tell her that-" Kom began, glaring at Ryan as he interrupted her,  
"You're at-" Ryan continued but stopped as Kom punched her brothers' arm.  
"My house." Rachel sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes at Ryan and Kom, "I'll cover for you. I don't know why you don't want to tell them; I think they'd be happy for you."  
"They would...However...I do not wish for them to make the big deal over it. I may tell them later if anything further was to happen." Kory responded, fixing her dress, "Besides, I am not even doing the dating with him."  
"Yet." Kom and Rachel replied in unison, causing Kory to roll her eyes.

She took a step towards the kitchen but stopped as the doorbell rang, "Kom, can you get that please? I need to get my bag." Kory asked, sweetly. Kom nodded and dashed off towards the door whilst Rachel followed Kory.

Kom quickly threw open the door and tried to demonstrate her best intimidation glare. Dick _did_ shuffle uncomfortably before saying, "Uh, hey. I'm here to-" Kom cut him off,  
"I know. Kory will be here in a second however..." Kom trailed off as she stepped just outside the door with him. She let her dark eyes pierce through his light ones which made him slightly nervous, "Look... _Dick?_ Is it?" She asked, earning a nod, "Yeah. Well, our father doesn't exactly do the whole, 'if you hurt my daughter...blahblahblah...'"  
Dick was relieved for a moment,  
"But I do." She finished. Dick gulped.  
"Seriously. I've heard **a lot** about you, kid." She almost hissed.  
"Yeah...you probably have...But this is different... _Kory is different..._ " Dick defended,  
"She is. Look, I just...really don't want you to hurt her. She is my baby sister after all. At least...Don't _try_ to hurt her...please?"  
"Komelia, right?"

Kom nodded.

"Look, Komelia. This is the first time in a long while that I've actually liked a girl and I know my reputation is known for me being a...uh..."  
"Man-whore?"  
"Uh...I guess you could say that...Uh..." Dick fought for his confidence, "But, I can promise you right now. I respect Kory and I would never hurt her or even **try** to use her for one thing. She really is unlike other girls and that's what makes me like her so much..."

He smiled nervously as he admitted the last part. Kom smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, "Good. That's all I needed to hear." She decided. She turned as Kory stepped out of the door and stared at Kom suspiciously. Kom shrugged and grinned at her, "Have fun, baby sis." Kom said, nonchalantly as she shuffled back inside and closed the door. Kory focused her attention on Dick and raised an eyebrow at him, "What did she say to you?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest,  
"Nothing," Dick chuckled,  
"Ohh! She was embarrassing, yes?" Kory groaned, feeling humiliated,  
"No, she was being a good, protective sister. It's nice to see that in a family," He told her, smiling. Kory snorted almost, "My brother would have also given you the 'intimidating talk' you know and he is only 14 years of age."  
"Oh? Why didn't he then?" Dick challenged,  
"I believe he was having an online tournament with a boy in Russia. Last time I checked, any way." Kory shrugged. Dick nodded and led her over to his parked car. Kory raised an eyebrow at his car. It was a completely different car from the one he had had the previous evening, "...New...car?" Kory asked, confused,  
"Nope. This is the first car I ever got. I lied about my birthday one being my favourite. Gotta admit, this one is and look, the doors are easy to open on this car," He chuckled and winked at her. Kory smirked but rolled her eyes. The car was very nice, she had to admit. As far as she knew about cars, she was pretty sure it was a range rover; black of course. She had a feeling this boy liked that colour a lot.

He opened her door for her in a gentleman like manner, "Thank you," She appreciated. He nodded and made sure she was securely sat before closing her door. He hurried to his own side and got in. She was curious, "So...where exactly are we going, tonight?" She asked sweetly.  
"You'll find out," Dick grinned,  
"I do not think I shall ever receive a straight answer from you, Richard," Kory giggled.

Dick chuckled too, "Probably not. You gotta admit; the mystery of me is endearing." He replied, jokingly. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. Kory giggled harder as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.  
As the journey began, Dick found himself waiting at some traffic lights. He glanced over at Kory who was idly staring out of the window with a cute smile on her lips, "Hey...Kory?" He stuttered briefly,

She turned to him, "Yes?" She answered, the smile forever remaining.  
"I forgot to say earlier...but you...you look _really_ nice, tonight." He complimented her, causing her to blush.  
"Thank you, Richard." She replied shyly,  
"I see you've taken a liking to my jacket,"  
"I truly have. It is most warm and comfy and it smells like a boy..."  
"Hm...Last time I checked...I was a boy...Weird, right?" He replied, jokingly. Kory giggled but slapped his arm lightly, "You know what I mean!" She said, smirking. Dick chuckled as he pulled into a parking lot on the side of a huge building. Kory couldn't get over how fancy and posh the outside of the building seemed. It was a large place with a flat type of roof. The walls of the restaurant were purple and the windows were square with gold rims. The doors were bulky and thick and were a clearly deep mahogany.

Kory stared with amazement out of the window at the location. Dick chuckled beside her, "If you think the outside is nice, wait til you see the inside." He told her. She smiled at him and opened the door to let herself out of the car. He instantly appeared at her side, locking his car as he made his way to her. Kory smiled up at him. Dick let out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding and smiled down at her. He offered his hand to her. She giggled and accepted his hand. They wandered into the restaurant with their hands intertwined. Kory gasped, causing Dick to chuckle.  
The inside was _definitely_ better than the outside. The room was absolutely enormous. Kory couldn't even figure out if they had entered the same place she had been amazed with originally.

The walls were soaked in a deep red with black beams within the middle. The carpet was dark too, adding a tasteful pinch to the walls. The tables were a dark brown as were the chairs and they were all positioned in helpful places within the room so that anywhere you sat, you would have a view of at least something. One wall seemed like it was a complete window and there were dark grey curtains which were neatly drawn back so you could scan the outside. In the middle of the room, there was a spectacular water fountain that screamed class. Above the water fountain was a circular beam of spotlights and around the water fountain, there were miniature steps if you wanted to go and look at the fountain. Kory was in complete awe.

Dick smiled at her reaction. He gently tugged on her hand which brought her out of her amazement. She blushed. They approached the wooden podium and a somewhat snooty looking man. Even the way he spoke sounded far too forced, "Reservation, sir?" He asked, clearly attempting authority. Kory watched as Dick cleared his throat before standing up straight, "Grayson. Richard Grayson. Table for 2." He replied, sounding sure.

The man looked somewhat shocked and was quick to make a fuss. Kory smirked at the use of Dicks' fame, "Right! Ri-Right this way, sir! We prepared the best table we have for you and your date." He babbled,  
"Awesome. Thanks." Dick returned, following the twitchy man. They were seated by the gigantic windows and were both happy to sit down. The man bowed slightly, "Someone will be with you shortly to take your orders." He informed them, quickly rushing away again.

Kory laughed as soon as he had gone. Dick smirked, "What?" He laughed,  
"Did you not notice how nervous he became over your identity?" Kory asked, smile never faltering. Dick shrugged, "Eh. You get used to people being like that." He replied,  
"Is fame difficult to deal with?"  
"Mm...At first. Now? No way. It can be fun too. Like you just saw."

Kory smiled but rolled her eyes, "I do not understand...Why was it that he placed us specifically here?" She asked, curiously.  
"I asked when making the reservations. I thought you'd like the table with the outstanding view." He replied. Kory hadn't even glanced out the window yet but when she did, she had to double take. There was the perfect view of a beach down the side of the building slightly. The waves were calm and the sand was flawless and looked oh so smooth.  
It seemed to stretch for miles as far as Kory could see. Kory gasped, "Oh...The view is absolutely breathtaking..." She breathed, speechless.

Dick chuckled, "I take it you like it then?"  
"Oh! Very much so! Do you?"

Dick was staring at her as she gazed out of the window, "Definitely." He said just above a whisper. Kory looked back at him, smiling but realised what he had just meant. Her smile widened and she blushed a light pink.  
After ordering their meals, Kory has fallen in complete love with the music erupting from the grand piano in the far corner of the room. Dick noticed and smiled, "Do you like piano music?" He asked, softly.

Kory nodded absent mindedly, "I do...So much. The melodies are so heartfelt and beg the listener to understand the reason and meaning behind them."  
"You know...I've never met anyone who thinks of piano music like that..."  
"Do you enjoy the piano music?"  
"Mhm. Been playing since I was 13 years old."  
"You play the piano?"  
"Yup. Maybe I can show you sometime...If you wanna..."  
"I would like that."

They gazed at each other for a moment, neither of them saying a word. Suddenly, their gaze was shattered by the waiter returning with their food. The waiter was polite and gave a courteous bow before shuffling away, back to the kitchen. Kory inhaled the food in front of her, "Oh...This food smells glorious." She breathed,  
"Best place I know." Dick agreed, beginning to eat. As they both dug into their meals,

Dick couldn't help but notice how Kory's locket glimmered due to the candlelight. It sparked his interests, "Your locket is beautiful, by the way." Dick admired. Kory looked up at him and looked down to her locket. She put a hand to it and her lips curved into a sad smile, "Thank you...It was a gift from my grandfather, Galfore. He passed away 2 years ago..." She said quietly. Dick instantly felt like an idiot.  
"Oh...I'm sorry Kory, I didn't mean to-" He began quickly but was stopped as Kory shrugged and smiled. She carefully placed her hand over his on the table, "It is alright, Richard. You were not to know. Besides, I do not mind considering you have also shared tragic information from your past..." She said, softly. Dick smiled back at her and chanced a question, "Were you close with him?" He asked, carefully. Kory smiled more and nodded slowly, "Very. He was like a best friend." She said, idly.

Dick smiled at her and looked out of the window and got an idea, "Hey, Kory?" He asked,  
"Yes?"  
"Do you...maybe wanna go for a walk on the beach?"  
Kory laughed in disbelief, "Right now?"  
Dick grinned, "C'mon."

He quickly dished out money as he asked for the bill, lightly smacking Kory's hand away when she tried to contribute, making her giggle. He took her hand and together they wandered down to the hillside beach. Kory slipped off her heels so she could walk ankle deep in the ocean. She shivered at how cold it was at first but sighed happily, "You should also do the feet dipping, Richard. It is quite refreshing." She suggested. He glanced at the water, fearfully.  
"Is it really as cold as you just made it seem?" He chuckled. Kory smiled and shook her head. He shrugged and removed his own shoes and switched hands with Kory so they were both able to walk in the water. As soon as his skin came into contact with the water, he jumped, "Ah! Kory! You lied!" He half laughed beneath the shivers.  
"If I had told you it was cold, you would not have joined me." She giggled.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Anders." He replied, causing her to giggle again.

After about 20 minutes of calm walking through the shallow sea, Kory put a hand to her mouth as she yawned. Dick noticed and smiled softly, "C'mon. Let's get you home," He commented.  
"Oh...Do we have to? I wish to stay..." She replied, sleepily. Dick laughed.  
"You're yawning, Kory. You're clearly tired."  
"I suppose you are right."  
They slowly made their way back to his car. He felt slightly disappointed when their hands disconnected one getting into the car. After strapping themselves in securely, they began the journey back to Kory's house. The whole car ride, Kory was struggling to keep her eyes opened but she just about managed.

Once they returned, Dick quickly got out of his side and opened the door for Kory. Kory smiled at him as he helped her out and closed the door behind her. They let go of each others hands and they stood exactly opposite each other. Whilst Dick gazed at Kory, she kept all attention on the hem of her dress but an obvious smile remained on her lips.  
"Well," Dick began with a happy sigh, "I think tonight topped last night."

Kory finally glanced up at him and smiled, "Definitely so, Richard. It was most wonderful. I was quite thankful for the lack of couples eating each others' faces _tonight_." She giggled. Dick raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Do you not remember that couple eating pasta?" He chuckled. Kory nodded and they both cringed followed by some laughing. They mirrored each others gaze to one another as the laughing slowly died down. The moment felt absolutely perfect until-  
"Just kiss already!" Shouted a familiar voice. Startled, Kory and Dick both averted their attention to the window above them. Kory crossed her arms and glared at her sister, "Kom!" She hissed, feeling immediately embarrassed. Dick laughed nervously as he felt a sudden pressure and scratched the back of his neck. Instead of openly kissing Kory, he gently took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. She blushed and smiled shyly at him, "Thank you for a truly wonderful evening, Richard..." She appreciated.  
"Pleasure's all mine, Kory." He replied, just above a whisper. Their gaze lingered for a short time before Dick broke it and let go of her hand. Kory nods to him and they quickly hug. They bid each other goodnight before Kory stepped through the front door.  
"Boring!" Kom moaned but grinned, "You should have kissed her properly. Like in movies."  
Dick smirked, "Says the protective sister."  
"I still want her to have _fun_ ,"  
Dick chuckled, "I guess I'll try harder next time?"  
"Good. I – Hm? Pft, I gotta go. I think she fell up the stairs."  
Dick couldn't help but laugh, "Is she okay?"  
"Eh. Probably. Bye Dick!" She grinned before closing the window and attending to her apparently clumsy sister. Dick sighed and got into his car although, his mind was occupied with a thought and he decided not to leave until he figured this thought out.

Kory stumbled into her room as she soothed her arm, "Okay...That hurt...A lot." She whined,  
"Soooo...Are you gonna tell me about it!?" Kom sang, sitting cross legged on Kory's bed, as if she was a child awaiting a fairytale.  
"At least let me change into my pyjamas, Kom." She sighed, stepping behind the dark screen so she could do exactly that.

She reappeared in a simple purple string top matched with dark indigo pyjama bottoms and topped off with a pair of white fuzzy sleep socks. As she walked out from behind the screen, she fixed her hair into a high ponytail. Kom made sure she closed the bedroom door and took her seat opposite Kory, "So. What happened?" She asked in a high pitched voice, grinning.

Kory rolled her eyes but smiled and sighed, "Oh...Kom. It was so amazing. We ate in this beautiful restaurant on the east side of Gotham and we walked on the beach whilst holding hands..." Kory smiled gleefully as she remembered her evening. Kom was past fangirl as she squealed into her pillow. Kory laughed at her sisters' reaction but she let her expression fall as she remembered something, "And perhaps I may have kissed him if my sister had not interrupted!" She scolded, playfully. Kom looked sheepish and shrugged. There is a small sudden tap at the window. Kom and Kory both instantly glanced in that direction, "Hm?" Kom hummed,  
"What was that?" Kory asked, just as the taps ceased however her phone buzzed into life. It was a text message from Dick. She raised an eyebrow as she read it. It said, 'look outside.'

She quickly showed Kom and told her to stay sat as she got up to investigate. Kory peeked past the glass and saw Dick waving at her from down below. She giggled in shock as she pushed the window up. She carefully leaned out of the window slightly, "What are you doing?" She laughed,  
"Can you come down? I forgot something!" He replied, giving her what she could only describe as his signature grin.

Kory giggled as she nodded and turned to her sister, "I shall be back in a moment." She informed her. Kom nodded. Kory carefully swung her legs over the window ledge and spun herself so that she was facing the window and began to climb down the fencing that was fixed to the side of the house to help flowers grow up the wall. She jumped when she was closer to the ground and came face to face with Dick.  
"Hm. I approve of your gymnastic skills, Kory." He grinned, making her laugh.  
"Please, what was it that you forgot-"  
"This."

Before Kory could question him, he placed his hands on her waist and guided her into a kiss. Kory was shocked at first but was eager to respond to him. Dick couldn't believe how special this felt. Her lips tasted like some kind of sweet bubblegum. Other girls he had kissed in the past had tasted like cigarettes, alcohol and unfortunately, vomit. Kissing Kory was probably the most pleasant change to those.

They both parted and inhaled the night time air. Dick looked cautious, "Are you gonna like...hit me for doing that or anything...?" He questioned. Kory giggled and shook her head. Kory attempted to lean in and rekindle the feeling of kissing him she had experience only moments ago but yet the familiar voice stopped her again, "Yay!" Kom cheered. Kory and Dick shot their glances up at the window to see Kom clapping cheerfully. Kory cleared her throat and Koms' eyes snapped open, "Uh...I mean...I'll just be going back inside now..." She stuttered. Kory smiled as Kom shut the window. Kory quickly placed her focus back to Dick who was staring at her with a cute little grin. She needed to ask him.  
"So...does this...signify...becoming a girlfriend...or...?" She mumbled, not wanting to be disappointed. Dick nervously shrugged, "Do...Do you wanna be...my girlfriend?" He replied,  
"...Do you want me to want to be your girlfriend?" Kory challenged, grinning as her words clearly confused him. He took a moment before answering, "Yes." He replied, confidently.

She bit her lip and grinned while staring at his lips. Dick chuckled, "Wow. The guys are gonna be all annoying with this," He groaned.  
Kory giggled, "I believe it shall be fine."

She gently placed a peck on his lips but frowned disappointedly, "As much as I wish you to stay...I believe you should go. If my parents were to know...They would be most weird about it," She sighed, rolling her eyes.

Dick smirked, "It's okay. Bruce will be wondering where I am anyways."

Kory gave out to a small giggle. Dick sighed, "That laugh..." He stated, almost dreamily.  
"It is...a bad laugh, yes?" She replied,  
"No! The exact opposite actually. It's the best noise I've heard in a long time."  
"You are sweet,"

Dick attempted to lean in to kiss her again, only to be denied. Kory pushed herself out of his hold and gently took his hand in her own, "Come, Grayson." She ordered. Dick smirked at her use of his last name. She led him back to his car and pointed at it while grinning.  
"One more kiss before I go?" He hoped. She smiled and closed the distance between them.

He gripped her waist as if never wanting to let her go as she tenderly laid her palms against his warm cheeks. As if in sync with one another, they released each other, "See you tomorrow?" Dick asked as he opened his car door.  
"Of course. Wait...We are going out tomorrow?" She returned, confused,  
"Probably. It's summer Kory. Time for friends and a heck load of sun."

Kory smirked and nodded. She waved to him as he pulled out of the driveway and drove down the deserted street. Kory sighed in contentment and climbed back up to her bedroom window. As soon as she placed her feet on the wooden floor, Kom pounced on her, "SO!? WHAT HAPPENED!?" She begged,  
"Nothing..."  
"You're so lying!"  
"Maybe."

Kom huffed and watched her little sister clamber into bed. Kom turned out the lights as she strolled over to her own bed. They both lied in the darkness in complete silence, minus the sound of Kory texting, 'Please text me once you are home so I am assured that you are safe,' She wrote to Dick.

Absolute silence held in the air before, "Kom?" Kory whispered,  
"Yeah?"  
"...I believe I lied...I now have a boyfriend..."

Kom immediately squealed and jumped out of her own bed and onto Kory's. Kory giggled and prepared to tell her sister about her current blissful feelings.

Kory was almost asleep when her phone buzzed. It was a...picture message? From Dick. She opened the message and it revealed a tired looking Dick, tucked up safely in bed. She giggled at the cute photo and wished him goodnight before she put her phone down and snuggled beneath the covers. She had not felt so happy in such a long time. It was such a nice feeling; having her heart pound when she thought about him and her lips quirking into a shy smile when he talked to her. She sighed and fell into a peaceful sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning was an absolute scorcher. It was a wonder how the whole world didn't burst into flames when the heat was so unbearable. Kory _really_ didn't want her sister or brother to talk to Dick again so she patiently waited by the window, awaiting his arrival. She peered out every so often until she finally received a text message. 'I'm outside x' He wrote. She smiled and hurried towards the front door. She yelled out a faint, "I am going out with my friends..." but she didn't really know if anyone heard.

As she ran down the front steps and over to Dick's car, she sighed; she hated staying inside. Everyone in her family was pretty distant from one another when they wanted to be and it's not like her parents cared enough to be at home much. She opened the passengers' door and slipped on to the soft seat and gave way to another content sigh.

Dick smirked at her mannerisms of getting away from her house although, his mind was also focussing on something other than her behaviour. He couldn't help but look over her outfit. She had dark denim shorts on as well as a simple purple string top with his jacket tightly tied around her waist, "Well...Someone knows how to look hot when the weathers' hot too, huh?" Dick teased, throwing in a flash of a grin. Kory glanced over at him and gave him an eye roll as well as lightly punching his arm, "Good morning also, Richard." She laughed as she buckled her seat belt.  
Dick grinned, "Ready to go?"  
Kory nodded, "Where is it that we are going?" She asked, curiously.  
"This little river about 20 minutes from here. It's great; we practically go there every summer. There's this handle thing you hang onto and swing over the water. You've gotta try it!" Dick informed her as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road. He sounded like an excited little kid but Kory found it cute  
"It sounds...frightening..." She mumbled, quietly.  
"You'll be safe, I promise. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."  
Kory smiled, "I believe you."  
"Oh. Did you get my text about extra clothes? You're bound to get soaked and muddy at this place." He quizzed,  
"I did. I decided to simply wear my bikini beneath this outfit which should not get wet if my theory is correct." Kory replied, sounding slightly like a scientist just discovering groundbreaking theories. Dick smirked.  
"Bikini huh?" He pondered, raising an eyebrow at her. Kory made a face at him but giggled, "Stop thinking bad thoughts, Richard."  
Dick chuckled, "Okay, okay!"

After the journey that felt like 2 minutes instead of 20 minutes, the couple departed from Dick's black car and wandered over to the others who were already in their swimwear and lounging on towels placed upon the ground. As soon as they reached them, Garfield and Rachel arrived. Kory turned and smiled at Rachel before proceeding to hug the dark girl, "Sorry we're a little late," Rachel began, "dribbles over here wanted a slush. Seriously, Garfield, I wonder if you _really_ are 17 sometimes."  
"Dude! Why would I wanna act like a boring older teen!? That's lame. I wanna be childish while I can!" Garfield replied, poking his tongue out at Rachel.  
"The boy talks some ligit logic!" Wally cheered, earning an eye roll from both Rachel and Jenny. Karen cleared her throat, "Hey Kory...Dick...Didn't see you guys yesterday...Wherever were you guys?" She asked, a smirk painted across her lips and an eyebrow raised. Kory's cheeks burned a slight pink while Dick nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Got anything to share?" Vic added, grinning as much as all of the others. Dick sighed in defeat and intertwined his fingers with Kory's, "Alright, Alright...We may..have...uh..." His confidence began to drip away.  
"I believe the words our dear Grayson is searching for are 'hooked up', right?" Wally offered. Dick shot him an annoyed expression, "Not exactly the words...I was gonna say 'got together'..." Dick defended,  
"But you _are_ together...like as a couple, right?" Karen pushed, her grin looking like it was going to split her cheeks.  
"Uh..." Dick stuttered, looking to Kory. She offered a simple smile but it was enough for him to think straight, "Yeah..."

Jenny and Karen squealed as loud as they lungs would let them and they immediately huddled around Kory. Kory looked almost afraid of her excitable friends. _Girls are so weird sometimes._ Dick thought but he couldn't help but laugh at Kory's facial expression as the girls bombarded her with questions. However, even Dick wasn't free _yet_.  
"We need a picture of them to commemorate Dick actually getting a girlfriend!" Wally teased but Dick underestimated how serious his best friend was being. Dick watched him go and fetch Kory. He dragged her next to Dick and actually whipped out a camera, "What? You're actually being serious?" Dick questioned in disbelief. Vic grinned, "Smile guys!"

Dick sighed whilst Kory giggled at the boys. Dick placed a hand on Kory's waist and forced a smile. He really did hate taking pictures but then again...the thought of pictures with Kory didn't seem to bother him so much. The flash blinded them both for a minute and Dick released his hand from Kory's waist, "Okay...No more. You know I'm _not_ a photo kind of guy." Dick complained. Kory raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I beg to differ. I recall you sending me a photo last night,"

Dick remembered and they both laughed. Wally's interest had been sparked and he stepped closer to the couple, "Kory! What'd you just say to him? He sent you nudes, didn't he? That, or you guys had like visual phone sex or something-" Wally guessed,

Kory's cheeks immediately flamed up at his words, "Wally!" She gasped. Dick burst out laughing straight away. Wally grinned at Kory's reaction, "Was that a yes, Miss Anders?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Kory faked a smile and punched his upper arm, hard earning a yelp from the messy haired red head, "That was a very firm no, Mr. West." She declared. Wally was still holding his arm, "Fuck. For such a petite chick, you sure can pack a punch." He whined. Kory smirked as if proud of her actions. Wally broke into a sincere smile, "Okay, okay. But in all seriousness, I'm really happy for you guys."  
"Me too! Oh! You guys are so cute together!" Jenny approved, clapping her hands together in delight. Karen glanced at Rachel, "Rae, you ain't said a word. Aren't you happy for them?" She asked,  
"Of course I am."  
"Then why-"  
"I found out last night and texted them both."

Jenny and Karen looked completely shocked, "And you didn't text us!?" They answered in unison. Rachel's expression didn't change as she deadpanned, "Oops."

Jenny pouted and turned to Kory, "How comes Rachel got to know first?" She moaned. Kory placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and addressed both her and Karen with a soft smile, "My sister knew before anyone else, my friends and Rachel is my best friend...If it eases you both, you know before my parents do..." She admitted. Vic leaned against a tree, "Little lady, do your parents even know who Dick is?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kory turned sheepish.

"In theory? Yes..." Kory paused, "however...They are not yet aware of my new relationship with him, no..."  
"It's cool guys...It's only been like a night. Bruce doesn't know about Kory yet either. All in good time..." Dick explained.  
"I do not wish for my parents to know for as long as possible...They will wish to meet you and it will be most embarrassing."  
"I'm sure it'll be fine when it does happen. I'm more worried about you meeting Bruce at some point..."  
"I am most frightened indeed to meet him..."  
"Aw come on! B-Man ain't that bad! He loves me." Wally stated, crossing his arms in certainty.

Dick rolled his eyes and held a blank expression, "Yes. He loves Wally. Obviously." Dick said, sarcastically. Kory covered her mouth to stifle her giggle. Suddenly, a loud suppressed moan escaped from Garfield. Rachel glared at him and looked like she was ready to brutally murder him, "CAN WE GO IN THE WATER NOW PLEASE!? IT'S SOOOO HOT." Garfield announced.  
"Good idea, shorty!" Vic approved, slapping a hand against his bare shoulder. Garfield mouthed a painful hiss but let it slide. Vic and Garfield both stumbled as they attempted to race each other to the bank. Karen and Rachel both gave into an exhausted sigh, "Boys are boys, huh?" Karen chuckled,  
"More like animals are animals." Rachel replied, toneless. The girls had begun to remove their clothing over the top of their swimwear except Kory, who had felt she did not need to remove her clothing just yet. The sight of the girls being more exposed was overlooked by the boys who were making wolf noises at Wally who was first to swing on the handle. His master move didn't go exactly as he had planned and he ended up sticking his arms and legs out and hitting the water exactly on the front of his body. All of the boys howled in laughter but cringed in understood pain for their friend.

Wally emerged from the water with a yell of pain which seemed to echo through the trees.

He slowly and stiffly got out of the water and waddled up the side of the river bank to go and be soothed by Jenny. She hid her giggles from him well; only grinning when his back was turned. Garfield turned his attention to Dick and hollered at him, "Yo Dick! It's your turn, man!"

Dick waved a hand at him, "Yeah, yeah. I know!" He replied. Dick swiftly jumped from his cross legged position to a stood straight position. Kory watched him carefully the whole time as he did this. She blushed as she realised she was staring at his body. She couldn't help it if she was being completely honest. His chest and abdomen were so well toned; perfectly defined. She couldn't look away even if she had wanted to. Her eyes averted to his arms. They weren't body builder sized arms but they were enough to make her feel weak at the knees. She coughed and forced herself to look away. It was as if he could see right through her however as she noticed out of the corner of her eye, he smirked. The smirk was either from feeling sure of himself before diving into the water or because he knew that she was staring. Kory shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Dick wandered over to the 'platform' as Garfield had named it and cracked his knuckles.

Every single person's attention was now on Dick as he readied himself. He reached out confidently and grabbed the wooden bar handle. He took a deep breath and immediately attempted the plunge. Dick jumped and let himself get as far as he could before it started to swing back to his original place and released himself. He generated a small back flip before curling into a ball and executing a perfect cannon ball. Even the splash wasn't big. Kory had to admit, for what seemed like such a simple task, he sure did make himself look like an expert.

The clapping and cheering from them all was nowhere near over when Dick resurfaced a good minute later. Vic made a snorting noise and Dick knew what was coming next and flashed his regular smirk. He swam a slight distance and crossed his arms and placed them on the edge of the bank and looked up at Kory. She ran a hand through his drenched hair and gave a smile of approval. Then, Dick hear the usual comment from Vic and chuckled, "Ah! Show off!" Vic pointed out,  
"Jealous?" Dick asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Vic. Vic made a 'pft' noise and thrust his middle finger up at Dick, playfully. Dick faked a gasp, "Obscene finger gesture. Man, I'm hurt." Dick grinned,  
Karen suddenly appeared beside Kory and patted her shoulder, "Kory, it's yo' turn, honey!" She chirped. Kory quietly gulped and stood up. Her mind worked well enough to buy herself a small amount of time, "Oh! I must change!" She informed Karen who simply nodded at her. Kory was in two minds about running behind a tree to change but she shrugged and slipped her shorts and string top off with absolute ease without paying attention to her surroundings. She had been staring at the ground the whole time but then she closed her eyes and threw her head back to tie her hair back into a high ponytail. She shivered for a moment before shaking herself off and reopening her eyes. She raised an eyebrow at her...more so male friends. They were all staring at her with wide eyes and dropped jaws and it made her feel...uncomfortable to say the least. Karen chuckled and Rachel gave into a familiar eye roll at the boys whereas Jenny was oblivious to the whole thing as she lounged on a towel with music filling her ears. Kory cleared her throat and tapped Karen on the shoulder, "Um...Please, why are they staring in such a way?" Kory asked, timidly.

Karen smiled at her, "Because! They're boys and you look good. I think you can put that together, Kor." She replied,

Kory blushed a deep red and clasped her hands low in front of herself. Karen glanced at  
Vic and shook her head, "Yo! Vic! Snap outta it." She hollered at him. He instantly shook his head and coughed, "Sorry little lady, it's just...you look uh..." He trailed off, trying to choose the next word carefully.  
"I think the word you're looking for is hot, hon." Karen suggested, punching his arm lightly. Vic wanted to make it all sound better to his girlfriend so he put on a playful smile, "But not hotter than you, bee..." He sang,

Karen laughed and waved her hand at him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Rachel cast her eyes to Garfield who was drooling beside her. Rachel grinned an evil smirk and took absolute pride in slapping the back of his head to stop him from ogling Kory. Garfield just put his thumbs up at Kory who laughed. Karen noticed Wally and Dick were still staring so she turned to Kory, "Hold on, Kor. I got these two." She informed her, grinning.  
"Hey Wally! FOOD!" She called to the red head, who immediately looked over at her,  
"Huh!? Where!?" He looked excited but realised why she said it, "Man...I thought you really did have food. Not cool."

Karen shrugged and Wally turned his attention to Kory, "Sorry about staring, Kory...It's just. Y'know...Hot." Wally babbled. Karen punched Wally's arm and shook her head at him.

Karen then rubbed her hands together as she looked at Dick, "Dick! LOOK! CARS!" She yelled at the boy. Dick wasn't hesitant before answering, "I want it in black! Wait, huh?"

They all chuckled and Kory kneeled down to pat his still soaked hair as he smiled up at from the water, sheepishly. "You look... amazing." He whispered to her. She giggled and raised an eyebrow at him, "I believe your facial expression has already told me that."  
She returned, making him grin even more. However, Wally ruined the moment, "Hey Dick!  
Jealous that I've swam with her on summer vacation?" He mocked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Pft, no. She's my girlfriend. Work that one out, Wally." Dick replied, laughing. Wally had an expression of thought on his features and he mumbled something incoherent.

Garfield walked over and patted Kory's shoulder, "Yo Anders. Ready to do the jump?" He asked, modifying the pitch of his voice to sound menacing when actually...he just sounded stupid. Kory nodded and stood up, much to Dick's disappointment.

She deeply exhaled as she stood at the 'platform' and carefully leaned over the river so she could reach the wooden bar. Her heart beat was racing as her nerves began to grip her. She sighed and took some steps back before lightly running forward so she could get a better jump in however, at the very last moment, she faltered and stopped dead and squealed, "I cannot do it! I am too afraid. Please?" She begged, hoping they would not make her do it after all. Dick chuckled. He had to admit, she looked adorable in her current position. She was slightly bent over and she clung to the bar but her ponytail was sprawled around her and she had an adorable pleading expression on her face.

There was an instant buzz of encouraging comments towards Kory, "Come on girl!" Karen urged,  
"Do it, Kor!"  
"Don't be a wimp, Kory!"  
"You can do it!"  
"It'll be fine."

Everyone burst out laughing as Kory stomped her foot against the ground like a little princess. She proceeded to huff, which was covered slightly by giggles, "Get in the water, Kory!" Dick chuckled and hushed himself to simply quiet titters, "I'm sorry baby, will you...Will you get in the water please?"  
"What if something bad happens?" She argued,  
"I wouldn't let you do it if I knew something bad would happen to you." He replied, earning a wave of 'awe' noises from everyone else, causing he himself to turn a light pink. Kory tilted her head and smiled softly at him. In truth, his words did help her nerves a whole lot and she returned to standing up straight. She reattempted taking the couple steps back before deeply sighing and rushing forward. This time however, there was no falter and no stop. She let herself swing to the same point Dick did before she let go. As she fell towards the water, she curled herself up and covered her eyes while screaming the entire time.

As she hit the water and went under, everyone cheered for her overcoming her fear of jumping at all. She resurfaced almost immediately and screamed loudly, "The water is freezing cold!" She squealed, pushing her drenched bangs out of her eyes. Dick smirked and swam over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist beneath the water, "Ya did good, kid." He grinned, earning a playful glare from Kory. He attached his lips to her own and delved into the bliss that came from kissing her. He'd kiss her all day if she'd let him. They separated when gagging and puking sound effects emitted from Wally, Vic and Garfield. Dick glowered at them to which Wally sent back a smirk. Dick raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I thought you were all happy for us, remember?" He challenged,  
"Not when you're sucking faces!" Wally shot back, sounding completely grossed out. Kory turned in Dick's arms slightly and looked passed him to get a clear view of Wally. She raised an eyebrow, "I believe it is...payback, yes?" She commented, innocently. Dick burst out laughing, realising exactly what she was talking about. Wally blushed and huffed, crossing his arms in the process. Kory smirked back at Dick and rubbed his nose against hers. Suddenly they heard a loud voice, "CANNONBALL!" Garfield bellowed, practically throwing himself as hard as he could into the water. The splash was big enough to get Dick and Kory who glanced at Garfield, unimpressed. He grinned sheepishly and dived under the water to escape any scolding they may have wanted to give him.

Before they could even try to scold him, all of the others were soon in the water, diving and splashing one another. Kory couldn't help but giggle at all of them being so playful with each other; she simply loved it! Kory closed her eyes and gently glided away from them to regain her breath. She smiled as she suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist and hands against her stomach, "Quite a lively bunch of friends we have, huh?" Dick whispered in her ear. She nodded in response, rubbing her cheek against his.  
"Very lively indeed," She giggled. Dick smirked as he hastily spun her around to face him and placed a sweet kiss upon her cupid bow lips.  
"I don't think I'm ever gonna get tired of doing that." Dick stated, causing Kory to laugh.

As the evening drew on, the night had become chillier; not that it stopped them all from being out still. Vic and Wally had gathered up some wood and had been able to light a fire to keep them warm as they chilled out next to the river. None of them had gone in the water since the afternoon; they were all pretty sure it would be a bad idea to get into freezing cold water when the night was also such a low temperature. They were all huddled around the fire but only 3 of them were actually still awake. Strangely enough, sitting beside a river at 11 o'clock at night was the perfect way to experience the peace they had been wanting since getting away from school.

Kory made a noise while she slept upon Dick's shoulder. He glanced away from the fire and down at Kory and smiled softly. He tugged on her jacket slightly so that it covered her more; he didn't want her to get cold after all. Rachel noticed his loving gesture and cleared her throat, "So..." She said, quietly, "you and Kory seem to be going well, huh?"  
He raised an eyebrow before hushing her, "Don't jinx it. It's only been a day..." He lightly chuckled, pushing a piece of loose hair behind Kory's ear.

Rachel gave into a small smile, "So you wanna keep dating her then?" She wondered, hoping that he wasn't going to slip back into playboy mode and say something pig-like.

Dick looked up at her with an expression that she could only describe as shock, "Of course I do!" He answered, without hesitation, "I wanna be with her for as long as she'll have me...After only 2 nights, she knows so much about me and she's so easy to talk about things to. She understands everything I think and feel and...I don't know...No girl has ever made me feel so comfortable. Also, she wants to take things slow which...I don't actually mind. I really don't want her for that. I like her because she's beautiful and understanding and kind...It's...It's a really cool feeling..."

Dick smiled and stared at the beauty on his shoulder as he spoke of his feelings. Wally and Rachel smirked at each other which Dick caught as he looked back up to them. Dick chuckled, "Why are you guys smiling like that?"  
"Because of the way you're talking about her man," Wally explained, "I mean...You've only been with her a day and you act like she's...dare I say it, special to you."  
"I guess...She kinda is...I don't know...She makes me feel weird. A good kinda weird, but weird nonetheless." Dick replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he felt the heat rise.

Rachel sat up straight and crossed her legs, "Dick? She's my best friend and I need to know now. If you're gonna stay with her until you have sex with her and break up with her, I'm gonna-" She was cut off,  
"I'm not going to, Rae. I promise. I really want things to be different with Kory than they have with other girls." Dick replied with a serious expression, proving to certainly Rachel that he wasn't lying. Rachel stared at him a moment longer to check if his facial expression would change. She smiled and nodded in approval when it stayed the same the entire time. There was a moment of silence before Wally broke it, "It's weird how well you guys connect..." Wally breathed, almost absent-mindedly as he gazed at the burning flames which alighted their faces in the dark.  
"What're you talking about?" Dick asked, poking the fire with a stick.  
"I don't know...You're just so comfortable around each other already. It's like you instantly clicked or something."  
"Hm...Maybe we did..." Dick said quietly, a smile etching its' way onto his lips. Silence filled the air once again but yet again, it was Wally who shattered it.

"Dude! Please tell me you're throwing a party next week when Bruce is away!?" Wally chirped, excitedly, making Kory stir slightly in Dick's arms. Dick furrowed his eyebrows in minor annoyance at Wally before checking Kory over to see if she was still asleep.  
"Duh. Obviously I'm having a party. I always do, don't I?" Dick admitted, adding a grin.  
"Bruce away on business?" Rachel queried,  
"He's got some business trip in Tokyo," Confirmed Dick, nodding. They heard Wally sigh happily, "Ah, another famous Grayson party...Your parties are always legendary! But this time, you won't be hooking up with a random girl." Wally snorted,  
"I'm pretty sure that I'll be hooking up with a girl." Dick insisted, shrugging.  
"But you're with-" Wally trailed off as he saw the expressions Dick and Rachel gave him, "oh...I get it now...heh..."

Rachel and Dick couldn't help but shake their heads at Wally. He could be so dim at times, "You're gonna come too, right Rae?" Dick requested,  
"Uh...I don't know, Dick...You know I hate parties..." Rachel groaned,  
"Pleaseee? For Me?"  
"Ugh. Fine. But, not for you. For Kory. If you get drunk and upset her, she'll need someone sober to talk to."  
"Rae, I'd never upset her. Sides, I'm just a lazy drunk; not an aggressive drunk."  
"What about Garfield?"  
"How should I know? He's usually up for parties."  
Wally suddenly joined in, "So are you and Gar like a thing?" He inquired, leaning closer to her. Rachel blushed and pushed Wally off of the wooden log they were both perched on.  
"No." She lied,  
"But she wants to be." Dick hid the comment beneath a throaty cough but Rachel caught it and snapped her head round towards him, "Watch it Grayson. I swear to god." She threatened, making Dick crack up with laughter, "Why don't you just ask Garfield to go out with you then?" Wally questioned, shrugging as he sat back on the log beside Rachel.  
"He's too immature for a relationship."  
"That's what makes relationships more fun! When you're a goof with your girlfriend, it makes any tension slip away!"  
"I'm sure. That's _all_ that makes tension go away after an argument between you and Jenny."  
Wally blushed, "It is!"  
Dick smirked, "And makeup sex," he coughed,  
"Dude. Seriously. You gotta stop doing the cough thing." Wally scolded, making Dick shrug. By doing that movement however, he felt Kory begin to stir and sit up, away from him. The lack of warmth disheartened Dick for a minute but his mood brightened when Kory finished yawning and stretching to face him with a cute and sleepy smile, "Hey baby," Dick cooed playfully. Kory made an incoherent noise before replying tiredly with, "Greetings Richard,"

She rubbed her eyes and yawned again and he really couldn't deny that she was the most endearing girl he'd ever met, "You look adorable when you sleep, y'know that?" Dick murmured,  
"I try my absolute best to accomplish that," She replied, groggily but attempted a small smile. Dick chuckled at her and rubbed her back, "You ready for me to take you home, Kor?" He asked, just above a whisper. She nodded against him and yawned. He smiled as he stood up. He held Kory close so that she wouldn't trip or drop due to fatigue, "Alright guys...We'll probably see you guys tomorrow, yeah? I'm gonna take Kory home..." He informed Rachel and Wally who both nodded and waved to the couple. Kory gave a sleepy wave in return but soon stumbled drowsily but Dick caught her almost immediately and guided her carefully to his car.

The week passed by hurriedly but was filled with fun days out with one another and as for Dick and Kory; they're new relationship couldn't be better. They had only become closer and more comfortable around each other. Dick had to admit, he found it strange how easy it was to be in a relationship with her...Well, so far anyway. They had all gone for walks and days out within parks with each other throughout the whole week. The summer really was beginning to seem amazing indeed.

On Sunday afternoon of that week, the weather was promisingly blissful. Although the day had been hot and bright, the day was not yet over and this is what Kory experienced on said afternoon. She was sitting in her open back garden upon a white swing chair. The durable silver chains were linked to the strongest branch of the big oak tree which situated near the back of the garden. She had her earphones in and was oblivious to the world around her as she let her pencil express her imagination against the clear white paper on her lap...and this is exactly how Dick found her.

He proceeded over to her and leaned against the tree trunk. Kory felt uneasy as if there was someone around so she carefully inspected her surroundings and squealed in fright as her eyes met Dick's, "Oh...Richard. You frightened me!" She giggled, removing her earphones. Dick grinned and shrugged, "Nice swing," He commented, looking up at the structure of the seat.  
"Are you being the sarcastic?" She quizzed, eyebrow raised,  
"No, I'm serious. It's cute," He continued, sitting beside her and resting his arm around her waist, "and kinda romantic..."  
Kory giggled and rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here?" She queried, giving him a gentle squeeze.  
"I'm taking you somewhere...Like now." Dick revealed. Kory raised an eyebrow at him in question but he chuckled at her and tapped his nose as a signal of, 'secret'. He got up and began to march across the grass. He turned to her, "Come on!" He urged.

She giggled and frantically slipped on her doll-like shoes, placing the drawing she had on her lap onto the chair. She raced after Dick in efforts to arrive at his car before he could. She didn't win.

Once in the car, the journey was mildly short and was completely quiet minus the noise Kory made as she tried to figure out where they were going. Dick had to laugh; she didn't seem to be great with surprises. Finally, Dick pulled up in front of what seemed like a pretty much deserted park with a pair of rusty iron gates as the entrance, "We're here!" Dick announced, hopping out of the drivers' side of the car. Kory cautiously got out of the car, watching Dick sceptically the entire time as he led her through the old, squeaky gates. She scanned the area as they walked through. The park literally looked as if it hadn't been touched in years, "Here? But this park...It is abandoned." Kory noted, keeping her eyes on a swing set that had leaves and cobwebs covering it.  
"Exactly. It's perfect." Dick stated,  
"So...What are we doing here?"  
"Do you _have_ to ask so many questions, m'lady?"  
"Mm...Yes. Yes I do..."

Kory noticed that Dick had something covered in his other hand...a basket maybe? Whatever it was, it was covered by a blanket unfortunately so she couldn't see anything to give her a clue as to what it actually was. Finally, they appeared in front of a clearing which was covered by bushes and trees. Kory studied Dick until he smirked and motioned for her to go through the bushes. She shrugged and let her trust fall to him for a split second. She forced leaves and bushes back and out of her view and she stumbled into a clearing. She looked up at the clearing and her breath evaporated.

The clearing was quiet and peaceful with trees neatly set out in a simple circular position. In the middle of this circle of trees, there was an orange and pink checked blanket which took up residence upon the grass. There were white candles lit around the blanket and what really made Kory's interests spark were the pretty, bright fairy lights which had been hung around the trees' branches. They glowed all different colours and Kory couldn't help but blink to make sure that she wasn't imagining all of this. She considered Dick as he shuffled past her and sat upon the blanket. He placed what he was holding down beside him and threw back the covering. He grinned up at Kory, "Evening picnic?" He offered, motioning for her to sit beside him. She gazed at her surroundings as she slowly stepped over to the blanket and took a seat, "Richard...This is...stunning..." She breathed, still absolutely mind-blown. Dick cherished her reaction and smiled to himself as he glanced around, "Did you do all of this by yourself?" Kory quizzed,  
"Of course. How can I be all sweet and romantic without the fairy lights, right?" He bantered back. Kory tilted her head at him and closed the distance between them, placing a soft hand against his cheek. When she pulled away from the kiss, she rested her forehead against his, "It is lovely...Thank you..." She whispered, lovingly.

They began to dig into the food that Dick had packed, "When did you even have time to do this?" Kory asked, biting into a shiny red apple.  
"Why do you think I couldn't see you this morning?" He returned, smirking.  
"Oh...Richard...You are most sweet."  
"Eh, I try...Heh."

Dick retrieved some chocolate fudge cake from the pale wicket picnic basket and gave a slice to Kory, "Alfred made the cake. It's amazing! You gotta try it!" Dick enthused. Kory smiled thoughtfully, "I wish to meet this Alfred you speak of one day...He sounds like a charming person." She confessed,  
"You will. I promise." Dick answered, "Now. Eat!"

Kory rolled her emerald eyes and took a bite of the chocolate fudge cake from her fork. She closed her eyes as she let the taste of the cake control her own taste buds, "Mmm..." She moaned, loving the chocolate taste. She reopened her eyes to see Dick smiling back at her, "What?" She asked, laughing.  
"You have a little..." Dick tried to motion what he wanted to say, "You got a bit of frosting...on your upper lip. Here. I'll get it for you."

He grabbed a napkin and just before he attempted to wipe the frosting away, he dropped it and smirked at her, "I got a better idea..." He whispered. With that, he crushed his lips to hers, licking the frosting away in the process. Kory happily giggled as he pursued her lips. Her giggles slowly turned into light moans as the kiss became more passionate. She didn't mind too much but she definitely didn't want things to go too far so early in the relationship. While thinking about this, she missed the part where he had gently laid her on the blanket. She tapped his shoulders as a sign for him to stop. He understood and broke the kiss. Kory breathed deeply and focused on their current positioning, "I...Uh..." She stammered, not sure how to go about the topic. Dick smiled down at her, "Don't worry...I know...baby steps." He hushed, kissing her forehead. It made her heart swell at the fact that he didn't expect her to go that far with him so early and that he knew she was _not_ like **those** type of girls.

He sat back on his knees and stood up, offering Kory his hand which she gladly accepted.

When they were both on their feet, Dick sighed, "It's getting a little late and no one was told where you were going...I should get you home."

Kory nodded and they both began to pack everything up into the wicket basket. Kory had the blanket in her arms when they suddenly heard a loud boom. Kory looked up at the sky which had now been smeared with dark clouds. Without warning, it began to lash down with rain, causing Kory to squeal but giggle from the cool raindrops hitting her bare arms.

Dick let out an odd little yelp, "Ah! Kory! Quick! Hand me the blanket!" He begged, trying to shield himself from the rain with the basket and his hands.

Kory's eyes glistened with a sudden wave of mischief and she giggled as she took a couple of steps back away from him, "Nope..." She replied, laughing and shaking her head.  
"Kory!" Dick yelled as she began running away from him with the blanket still safely in her arms. He chuckled and shook his head and began to chase her. They kept up their game of cat and mouse for around 10 minutes before they both ran out of breath and stood opposite one another with a decent amount of space separating them. Kory smiled and looked upwards so that the rain dripped over her face and somewhat rejuvenated her. Dick smirked at her and she giggled as she glanced back at him, "So," He began, "are you gonna come here to me or not?"

She shrugged and bit her lip playfully. She dropped the blanket and proceeded to sprint forward towards him. Dick knew exactly what she was going to do as soon as she started running. He chuckled and braced himself. She got within arms' length and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs securely around his waist. His arms snaked their way around her back and waist. Kory's arms delicately rested around Dick's neck. Neither could do anything except smirk at each other and stare into each other's eyes. Kory gave him a sweet yet quick kiss on his lips and rested her forehead against his, "Y'know, I could learn to like the rain..." He mumbled,  
"I suggest you do..." She murmured,  
"Oh you do, do you?"  
"Mhm..." She moaned before pressing her lips to his once again, radiating an odd sensation through them both. Their lips felt warm and tingly whereas their bodies were actually cold and wet. After another moment of surreal peace and tranquillity, Kory released her hold on his waist and let herself fall to her feet. She put a hand to his chest and pushed herself away from him. She screwed up her face before allowing an adorable sneeze to emit from inside of her, "Ugh...Bless me..." She said, politely. Dick smiled softly, "Come on. I don't want you getting sick, Kor." He claimed, taking her freezing cold hand in his own and carrying the now soaked blanket and the damp picnic basket with the other.

Throughout the journey, they had both taken great relief for the fact of Dick's car having a seat warming addition. As they pulled into Kory's driveway, she sighed and propped her hair up into a tight bun, leaving two small strands down so that she didn't look like some type of alien or anything. She shook herself either from being chilly or for trying to shake the feeling of damp. She turns to Dick who is already staring at her seemingly lovingly, "I had a wonderful evening with you, Richard. I still cannot believe that you did all of that...It was truly amazing..." She appreciated, leaning forward and capturing his lips in a tender kiss. She rested her forehead against his and smirked, "Goodnight, Richard..." She whispered,  
"G'night baby..." He replied in a hushed tone which matched hers. She smiled and got out of the car and ran up the front steps of her home. She waved innocently and went inside as he pulled out of the driveway.

Kory closed the door as silently as she could and sighed contently. She began to lightly skip through the hallway but a strong female voice stopped her dead in her tracks.  
"Korina." Her mother stated. Kory squeaked and felt her heart drop. Kory wandered into the kitchen where her mother was leaning against the kitchen counter in a pale yellow dressing gown, "Oh...Mother...You frightened me so. Now, I understand where Kom gets that trait from." Kory explained, sighing to calm herself. Her mother smirked at what she had said and crossed her arms.  
"Mother...I...did not expect you to be up at such a time considering how early you go out of the house for work." Kory informed her. Kory was freaking out on the inside. She knew her mother now had a clue about Richard and she really didn't feel like being questioned about it; especially by her mother.  
"I got up for a glass of water but I then noticed that one of my daughters were not yet home..." She replied, expectantly.

Kory glanced at the ground and bit her lip, "I...I am sorry, mother..." She stuttered,  
"Kory...You know that I don't mind. I would just like to know where you are going sometimes...and who you are with..."  
Kory gulped.  
"You have become awful friendly with that boy, Korina." Her mother observed, eyeing her daughter carefully.  
"How would you know? You are not ever around..." Kory fought back,  
"You do not hide him well then, Kory."  
"I...I have been in a relationship with him for just over a week now, mother..."  
"From what I can tell...He makes you happy and if you are happy, I do not mind."  
"He does make me happy...Very happy, actually."  
"Does this boy have a name?"  
"...Richard Grayson..."  
"Well, well, well, my daughter..."  
Kory rolled her eyes but smirked, knowing full well that her mother probably knew about the reputation Dick had. Her mother chuckled, "I thought you expressed hatred for this particular boy?"  
"I...do not think I truly did...I think I simply misjudged him much too quickly. He is not like how everyone thinks he is...He is different..."  
"...Kory?"  
"Yes mother?"  
"I would like to meet this boy. Soon."

Kory groaned in frustration, "But you will be the embarrassing!" She grumbled,  
"I will not! Neither will your father. I promise."  
"Hm...Alright..."  
"Wonderful. Would Wednesday be okay? I am afraid that it is the only day in which your father and I are away from work."  
"I shall ask him." Kory paused, "I wonder what father will be like..."  
"I'm sure he will be just as happy for you as I am, Korina."  
"If he even listens long enough."  
"Kory...Sweetheart...You know that-"  
"I know! I know...Your jobs require your full attention." Kory mumbled, glaring at the ground as she spoke. Her mother patted her shoulder as she passed her, "Come. It is late. You should get to bed." Her mother advised her.

Kory nodded and trudged upstairs. She was quick about getting changed into her pyjamas and she frantically wriggled beneath her sheets so she could get comfy. She whipped out her phone to text Richard, 'Ugh...My mother has asked to meet you.' She wrote,  
'Lol. Is that such a bad thing?'  
'Yes...No...I do not know...She wishes to meet you on Wednesday evening...along with my father. You do not have to say yes if you do not wish to...'  
'No...I'd love to meet your parents.'  
'Ew. Why would you wish for such a thing?'  
'I gotta make a good impression, don't I? XD'  
'Hehe...I suppose...'  
'Am I seeing you tomorrow?'  
'Of course.'  
'Good. Night Kor. Sweet dreams xx'  
'Goodnight, Richard. Xx'


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday afternoon came a lot quicker than Kory would have liked. It's not that she didn't want her parents to meet Dick _at all_ but she felt like meeting them so early on; he wouldn't want to continue dating her if things went badly. She shook her head to clear her mind of all negative thoughts. She smiled as she picked up her red tipped paintbrush. She stroked the page and watched as the colour splashed against the white. She always loved painting sunsets. They were so beautiful in the summer. She focussed on the sky and smiled as she felt the warm breeze wrap around her. The sky was scattered with oranges and reds. It almost seemed like fire but it was meshed with fluffy clouds. She sighed and closed her eyes.

She reopened them a couple minutes later when she heard a car door shut. She glanced over at the driveway and observed Dick as he got out of his car. She smiled but returned her attention to her painting. She sat on the wall patiently, knowing full well that he'd sneak up beside her. He seemed to like doing that with her. Sure enough, she felt a presence beside her as he took a seat on the wall too. Although Kory was painting, Dick placed a finger beneath her chin and turned her head towards him. She beamed, "Greetings-" She was abruptly cut short as he pressed his lips to hers. Kory grinned against his lips and pulled away, "It is rude to interrupt people, you know..." She joked. Dick made a face and she laughed. He scanned the surroundings and witnessed all of the paints and paper, "Whatcha painting?" He said in a sing song voice, shuffling closer to her. Kory nodded her head towards the sun that was slowly setting. Dick nodded in understanding, "Can I see?" He asked,

Kory passed Dick the art pad and brushed some stray hair behind her ear, "It is not very good...Nor is it completely finished but..." She trailed off as she saw him smile,  
"Kory...This is amazing. Seriously. You didn't tell me you liked art..." He complimented, handing her the pad.

She shrugged, "You did not ask..." She giggled. Dick grinned as he sat up straight, "Miss Anders...Do you like art?" He quizzed,  
"Why yes, Mr Grayson, I do indeed!" She replied, giggling.  
"How comes you haven't painted when I'm with you?"  
"Mm...I do not know. I guess I must need inspiration to draw or paint..."  
"What? I don't inspire you? I'm hurt." He faked, grinning.

Kory smirked and shoved him gently, "Of course you _inspire_ me however...I cannot draw you from memory." She admitted,  
"Maybe you should draw me from life then..." He whispered, leaning closer to her.  
"Mm...Perhaps I should..."  
"Mm...Maybe draw me naked."

Kory burst out laughing and bowed her head before whacking his chest, "Your thoughts are awful, Richard." She playfully scolded him.  
"You know I'm kidding," Dick laughed, scooting as close as he could so he could cuddle her cosily. Kory managed to turn her head and eyed the beautiful bouquet of flowers in his left hand, "Why do you have flowers?" She queried, raising an eyebrow.  
"I thought I could give these to your mom. Y'know, good first impression is everything after all." He answered and she could feel him shrug. She turned to look up into his crystal eyes and smirked, "Do you wish you date her instead of me?" She joked,  
"Pft, never." He grinned, leaning down and pressing his lips against her own. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and explored. Kory felt heat rise to her cheeks and she ended the kiss, lightly pushing him away. She gave him a look which practically translated to Dick as, 'Not so fast, boy.'

He grinned and accepted the end of the kiss. Kory smiled and jumped up onto her feet, brushing herself down as she moved. Dick pouted but soon followed suit. Kory smiled at him before opening the door, "Ready?" She asked,  
"Uh...I don't know...I'm kinda nervous now..." He stammered, taking a deep breath. Kory took his hand within hers, "You shall be fine...Come." She urged, entering the house.

Dick noted how nice the inside of Kory's house was. The floors were wood panelled and there were archways leading into the living room and kitchen. The walls and stair banisters were white. It was such a lovely set home.

Kory pulled him into the kitchen and cleared her throat, "Mother...Father...This is Richard..." She announced, releasing his hand to clasp hers together in front of her. Surprisingly enough to Kory, it was her father who was first to turn around and smile at Dick. He shook his hand and placed his other hand on Dicks' shoulder, "Hello there Richard. It is good to meet the young man my daughter is currently dating." He informed him,

Dick gulped before greeting her father with a friendly smile, "Hello, Mr Anders. It's nice to meet you too," He said, heart pounding.  
"Mister? What, am I old? Call me Mychal." He chuckled. Kory and Dick both laughed as the ice began to break. Dick sighed, _I've met one parent. One more..._ He thought to himself as he gave her mother a shy smile as he came face to face with her. Dick heard Kory's fathe- Mychal...call to his wife, "I'll call up to Kom and Ry, Lu." He said, stepping outside of the kitchen.

Her mother nodded and turned back to Dick, she beamed at him brightly and made her way over to him, "Greetings, Richard!" She greeted, brightly. Before he could reply, she leaned forward and hugged the nervous boy. He chuckled, "Nice to meet you, Mrs Anders..."

Her mother released him and simply nodded and smiled. Kory nudged Dick, "Apologies. My mother is...a hugger." Kory deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"At least I know where Kory gets it from," Dick grinned, earning chuckles from both Kory and her mother. Dick suddenly realised that he still had the boquet of flowers in his hand. He held them up to Kory's mom, "Oh! These are for you, Mrs Anders." He said, politely handing her the flowers.

"Oh what beautiful flowers! Thank you, Richard." She accepted, turning to put them into a vase, "Oh and they are red! How glorious!"  
"Red is her favourite colour...As you can tell from the amount of red furnishing within our home," Kory shrugged,  
"Hey. Red's my favourite colour too." Dick added,  
"It is?"  
"Mhm... What's yours?"  
"Purple,"

Dick smirked and leaned down to whisper in Kory's ear, "Figures. You _do_ look amazing in purple pyjamas for definite." He said in a hushed tone. Kory immediately felt her cheeks burn and she gasped, elbowing him and giving him a playful scowl. She **really** didn't want her mother to catch what he whispered and ask her all sorts of _embarrassing_ questions. She groaned at the thought of that.

As Kory's mother began to set the plates on the table, Dick heard loud steps against the wooden stairs and he smirked as the voices of Komelia and who he could only assume to be Ryan filled the air. Dick took the end seat of the right side of the table, closest to the head of the table. He instantly regretted that as he realised either Kory's mother or father would be sitting there. Before he could switch seats, Kory sat beside him so that she was closest to the wall. Dick glanced down at the food before him. He couldn't lie; it smelt divine, "Wow. Mrs Anders, this looks amazing." He complimented. Her mother nodded her thanks.  
"You will not feel the same way once you have tasted it..." Kory grumbled, Dick being the only one to hear. He gave her a look to which she giggled. Kory then stood up, "Would you like a drink, Richard?" She asked,  
"Yes please, Kory," He responded. She glided over to the bottles of beverages on the kitchen counter and used her hands to motion around the bottles, "What would you like?" She questioned, smirking.

"Water's fine, thanks Kor." He answered, suppressing a chuckle. She poured them both a glass of water each and gave Dick his. She returned to her own seat and crossed her legs on the chair. Dick watched her carefully, "Isn't that uncomfortable?" He wondered,  
"Mm...No. I believe I am simply quite...flexible." She answered. Dick raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. She knew **exactly** what he was thinking. She mirrored his expression and pretended to be clueless, "Whatever are you thinking about, Richard?" She stifled a giggle. Dick shook his head and chuckled, "Nothing,"  
"Nothing is correct," She nodded, digging into her food with her fork. Suddenly, a younger boy with red hair bounced into the kitchen, "YES! FOOD! FINALLY!" He cheered, hopping into his seat across from Kory. Kory sighed and shook her head at him, "Richard...This is my younger brother, Ryan." Kory introduced,  
"Ohh, so you're the guy sucking face with my sister, huh?" He ribbed.

Kory growled, "Ryan!"

Kory proceeded to kick Ryan angrily beneath the table. Dick found amusement in the look of pain that crossed Ryan's features, "OW! Mom! Kory kicked me!" Ryan complained. His mother glanced at Ryan and then back at the gravy she was mixing, "I did not see her do such a thing..." His mother answered, not really tuned into what was happening between her son and daughter. Kory grinned at Ryan and stuck her tongue out at him. Ryan rolled his eyes at Kory and focussed on Dick, "Hey Richard," He greeted,  
"Hey Ryan," He chuckled, "Nice to meet you. Kory's told me a lot about you,"  
Ryan glanced at his sister, "You told him about me? Aw. I'm touched," Ryan deadpanned, making Kory roll her eyes.  
"She told me you like video games. A lot."  
"Hell yeah!"

Meanwhile, Kom wandered into the kitchen and took her seat beside Ryan. She smiled at Dick, "Hey Dick," She nodded,

He returned the nod, "Hey Kom," He replied. He turned back to Ryan, "So what's your favourite game?"  
"This week? Pft...Uh...Zombie Crusher 5! Definitely!" He chattered,  
"Oh? What's your highest level?"  
Ryan leaned back on his chair and looked at his nails in pride, "Level 34."

Dick laughed,

"Like you've done better! What's your highest?"  
"78."  
"WHAT!? No way! How'd you get past the troll zombie!?"  
"You gotta use the chainsaw first then use the electric gun and then you just whack it with a mace and boom, he's dead."  
"A mace! That's where I've been going wrong!"

Kory had completely tuned out of their geeky discussion so she jumped when Ryan suddenly yelled, "Kory!"  
"What?" Kory hissed, irritated by her little brother.  
"I like him."

Kory sighed, "You like anyone who is willing to tell you how to pass a level of a video game, Ryan."  
"Not true! Jonny told me how to get past the 50th level of bubble buster and I still hate him," Ryan defended, crossing his arms with a huff. Kory rolled her eyes but giggled at her brother.

Dinner was genuinely going really well. Dick had honestly never met a girls' parents so this was all new to him and he honestly loved it! He loved her family...They were so close and comfortable with each other. It was nice to see a _normal_ family once in a while.

Kory's mom cleared her throat and turned to Dick and Kory while Kom, Ryan and Mychal chatted about things, "So, Richard...You and Kory have been spending _a lot_ of time together...You must be very fond of each other..." She probed. Dick smirked and turned his head towards Kory, scrunching up his face and playfully shaking his head. Kory giggled and shoved him lightly. Dick cleared his throat and smiled at her mother, "Yes ma'am. Well...I can't speak for Kory but...I'm very fond of her, yes." He agreed,  
"Kory...Are you fond of Richard also?" Her mother beamed,  
"Mm...I suppose..." Kory joked, causing Dick to chuckle. Kory's mother smiled at the young couple, "So, what do you like to do, Richard? What are your hobbies?" She wondered, taking a sip of her orange juice.  
"Well...I uh...I like to read...I like sports and I like to play music..." Dick answered,  
"What do you play?" Mychal quizzed,  
"I play guitar but I mainly focus on playing piano..." He returned,  
"Maybe you could play us a tune. There's a piano in the main room..." Mychal suggested.

Kory made a defiant noise and made a face at her father before softening her glare to glance at Dick, "You do not have to..." She interjected,  
"No, it's cool. I'd love to." He chuckled. Her mother nodded at him, "So what-" She was cut off as Mychal slowly stood from his seat,  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, hun...but I just got a message from top office. I've gotta get there pronto. They need me..." He apologised,  
"It is alright." She understood, kissing her husband goodbye. Mychal nodded to Dick, "It was nice to meet you, Richard. I hope to see you again in the future, lad." He continued,  
"Likewise, sir." Dick replied with a friendly smile. Mychal left the house without another word or action.

As soon as Kory heard the front door close, she put her fork down and stared at her now empty plate. Her facial expression was a mix between...anger and sadness? As much as Dick could make out anyway. Dick turned to look at Kom as she addressed him, "You get used to that after a while, Dick." She informed him.

Dick _really_ didn't want to get involved with any kind of problems...He couldn't exactly judge Kory's father after literally just meeting him. Kory's mother tilted her head at Kom, "Kom...You know that our job-" She was cut off by Kory who suddenly sprung into life. She was holding back tears and was letting her anger get out of her system,  
"Yes Kom. Did you forget? It is within their job description to up and leave whenever without warning." Dick could hear the bitterness within Kory's words.

Her mother sighed, "Kory...You know I wish we did not have to..."

Kory furrowed her eyebrows but she sighed and her expression softened to general sadness. Her shoulders slumped, "I know." She breathed quietly. She forced herself to look out of the window beside her so that she didn't cry. Dick took her hand beneath the table and brushed his thumb over hers. She instantly looked back to him and gave him as much of a smile as she could muster. Kom cleared her throat, "So...Dick. Feel like playing that song now?" She recalled, smiling.  
Dick nodded, "Sure thing,"

Kom motioned for him and Kory to follow her as she got up. Dick kept holding Kory's hand even as they left the kitchen. Ryan carefully tried to sneak out of the room but he cringed when his mothers' voice filled his ears, "Ah! Not you, little one. You cannot get out of washing dishes with me so easily." She snorted,  
"Damn it!" Ryan cursed, stomping his foot.

Kom gestured towards the black, gleaming piano that adorned the corner of the room, "It's all yours," Kom assured him. Dick chuckled and took a seat in front of the piano. He cracked his knuckles before placing his fingertips upon the perfect keys. A slow and wonderfully chilling melody filled the house. Kory and Kom became completely awestruck.

Kom peered at Kory as she was completely transfixed on the music. Dick came to the end of the melody and the girls both clapped for him. He looked up timidly at them both, "That was amazing, Dick." She commented. She glanced at Kory and continued, "Uh...I'll leave you _lovebirds_ alone. I'll be upstairs if you need me, Kor."

Kory nodded her thanks to Kom as she left the room. Kory couldn't stop smiling at Dick.

Finally he laughed, "I take it you approve?"  
"You are incredible. The melody was truly wonderful. You are truly talented, Richard." She declared, giving into a small smile. Dick frowned as she stared at her wrists. Her mind was miles away and he knew it. He wanted to hug and kiss her to make any worries or troubles she was facing, simply disappear. She reached out her hand to him which he accepted without hesitation. She led him away from the main room and she leaned against the archway of the kitchen, "Mother? We'll be outside if you need us." Kory explained.

Her mother waved them off and continued...apparently lecturing a bored looking Ryan.

Kory led them to the back garden and she sighed as she let herself fall onto the white swing chair. She kept her eyes closed for a moment before reopening them and smiling up at Dick, "Sit with me?" She offered,  
"Love to." He smiled back. His full attention was on her to figure out what was wrong with her. He had an idea but he felt it best not to be forward and ask. He sat beside her and regarded her as her eyes were downcast towards the grass. Dick gently pushed a stray of auburn hair behind her ear.  
"Kory..." He whispered sadly. Kory turned her head towards him, eyes melding into his.

She was faking a smile. That was easy to see; to Dick it was, anyway, "Are you okay?" He continued,  
"Of course! Why would I not be the okay?" She lied,  
"I saw your face when your dad left..."

Kory's fake smile deflated slightly and she stared out in front of her, "You get used to it...After a while." She admitted, quietly.  
"It's okay to show that you're upset, Kor..."  
"You know...Neither of them have ever attended achievements or school awards..." She told him, just above a whisper. Dick placed a warm hand on her back and his expression was screaming sadness for her. He instantly noticed the unshed tears in her eyes. He attempted to wipe them away before they could fall but she looked away, clearly not wanting to cry in front of him for some reason.  
"Hey...It's alright to cry, y'know..." He soothed. Kory furiously shook her head.  
"I feel so...selfish...I _have_ parents...and here I am complaing when you...you..." She sobbed, hair covering up her face,

Dick smiled in understanding why she didn't want to open up to him about this particular matter, "Kor...Don't think of it in that way. It isn't selfish at all. Although, I _do_ know how you feel. Bruce is never around much either..." He sighed,

He heard her choke on a sob. Without warning, he pulled Kory into his chest and kissed her forehead while stroking her long red hair, "Shh...C'mon...Let it out..." He whispered, calmly. She let any type of barrier crumble as she cried into his dark shirt. She couldn't even help the tears now. He **did** understand her; so well too.

A couple of minutes passed by and her crying had reduced to sniffled pants and deep breathing. Dick pulled away to look at her tear stained face. He offered her a loving smile, "I guess it _really_ is a good thing that we have each other, huh?" He grinned, earning a slow nod from Kory as she sat up just enough so that she wasn't leaning against the small wet patch on his shirt but enough so that she was still in a cuddling position with him, "Please tell me that I am seeing you tomorrow...?" Kory whispered,  
"Mm...I was gonna work on my motorbike tomorrow..." He thought aloud,  
"That is alright-"  
"No...Why don't you come over? It'd be nice to have company while I work. Sides, you could bring your art supplies?"  
"But...What about Bruce...?"  
"He's away until Sunday...How have I not told you about this? That's why I'm having a party on Friday. You're coming right?"  
"I do not know...I shall have to ask my mother..."  
"You have to come, Kor! I can't be babe-less at my own party! I bet you'll be allowed. Your mom loves me."

Kory laughed, "Mm. Indeed. I believe neither of my parents are exactly secretive with their approval of you."  
"Well, that _is_ what we were hoping for, huh?"  
"We were indeed. Wait...babe-less?"

Dick blushed a light pink and had no idea why. She was his girlfriend after all, "What's wrong with that?" He chuckled,  
"I am referred to as a 'babe' now, yes?" She raised an eyebrow at him light heartedly.  
"Yup. But do you know why it's special? Because. You're _my_ babe."  
"Mm...Interesting save, Grayson."  
Dick laughed but suddenly sighed when he caught sight of the time on his watch. Kory noticed his sigh, "What is it?" She asked, quietly,  
"I should get going..." He replied, reluctantly,  
"I wish you could stay..."  
"I wish I could too."  
"Mm...I do not think my mother would approve of you staying over just yet..." She guessed. There was a pause, "Come on..." Dick urged, standing up and pulling Kory up with him.

After bidding his goodbyes to Kory's family, he stood outside on the porch with Kory. Their foreheads were rested against one another's and their eyes were glued to each other in a loving manner. Dick pecked her lips sweetly before letting go of her waist. He was about to speak but a familiar voice filled the night air,

"Yo Dick!" Wally called as he crossed the silent street to get to his best friend, "can I stay at yours tonight?"  
"Sure...How comes?" He responded as Wally became within arms' reach.  
"Parents are arguing again. It's driving me insane."  
"Sure. Get in," Dick chuckled. He kissed Kory quickly before jogging down the steps of the porch to get to his car. Wally spotted Kory and waved and grinned, "Hey Kor! How's it going?" He greeted, leaning against Dick's car.  
"Good. How are you, Wally?" She returned,  
"Awesome now that I'm staying at Dick's, angel face,"

Dick glanced over at Wally with an eyebrow raised, "Nicknames? For my girlfriend? Nuh uh." He joked,  
"You can't call it! I knew her first!" Wally defended, getting into the car. Kory giggled as Dick rolled his eyes and smirked while getting into the driver's side. They both waved to Kory as they pulled out of the driveway and drove away.

Wally stared at Dick as he concentrated on the road. Dick couldn't deal with it anymore as he sensed Wally do it millions of times, "What dude?" He questioned,  
"You...You're really trying for this whole relationship thing, huh?" Wally returned,  
"Of course I am. You already know that I _really_ want it to work with her. She's...amazing."  
"You've got it baaaad." Wally sang, grinning as he put his hands behind his head.  
Dick rolled his eyes and snorted, "Shut up."

Wally paused before awkwardly saying, "So..."

Dick raised an eyebrow at him as they stopped for a red light, "So?" He repeated, urging his friend to continue with whatever it was that he wanted to say,

"Have you...y'know...with her yet?" He blurted,

Dick glared at Wally in disgust, "Wally!" He scolded.

Wally shrugged, "You can't blame me for being curious. It is _you_ afterall." He explained,  
"Yeah...well...no, we haven't."  
"Really?"  
"Well, yeah. It's like you said to begin with. Kory is far from being a _tramp_. Sides, I don't wanna push her into anything like that. I'm happy to wait as long as she wants to. Anything to prove, that I don't just want to use her for sex."  
"I guess I'm just surprised...I mean...You have _seen_ her, right?"  
"Of course I have. She's stunning."  
"Mm...This whole expression of feelings thing is cute but edging towards gay so...Party on Friday!?"  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
"Got plenty of alcohol, right?"  
"Always."  
"I can't wait to get absolutely thrashed!"  
"Remind me to keep you away from the pool when you reach that level then."  
"Like you won't be in the exact same state!"  
"Hopefully not..."  
"WHAT!? But...Dick...We're drinking buddies!"  
"Well...I wanna remember the night."  
"Real reason?"  
"That is the real reason. Sides, I don't want Kory to feel uncomfortable with a drunken version of me."  
"Oh yeah, she doesn't drink, does she?"  
Dick shook his head, "Well...In that case...I'll drink for the both of us!" Wally encouraged,  
"I don't doubt that you will." Dick chuckled, pulling into the driveway of Wayne Manor.  
"Yes! We're here! I am so ready for bed." Wally yawned. Dick parked the car up and rolled his eyes at his best friend as he jumped out of the car and sprinted towards the manor...


	7. Chapter 7

The next afternoon was fairly warm as Kory started to wheel her bike to Wayne Manor. She had ridden it half way but her legs were beginning to ache slightly. She had placed her backpack, filled with art supplies in the basket of her bike. Kory hummed a soft tune to herself as she blocked the sound of squeaking from her spokes as she wheeled it up the last part of her journey. Her house _really_ wasn't that far away from Wayne manor. Obviously, she had never put much thought into it but it was literally only a 10 minute walk, if that.

As she approached the large iron gates, she swallowed a lump which had formed without warning. The gates may have been opened wide but she got a type of vibe from the manor that was far from welcoming. Even passing Wayne Manor in the past freaked her out a little. It always looked so huge.

As she pushed her bike forwards, through the gate, she realised how much she had underestimated the size of the Manor. It was **a lot** bigger in person. She gasped when she stared up at it. As well as being one of the biggest buildings Kory had ever seen, it was also one of the most glamorous. There was an overbearing sense of sophistication oozing from the place. The windows were all as clear as day with black rims around the glass. The walls were smooth and way beyond high up. The house was a delicious off grey colour with a black roof. There were pillars seemingly holding up the portion of the roof which covered the porch. The whole place was absolutely breath-taking.

She warmly smiled as she noticed Dick sit up and wave to her. He had clearly already begun attempting to fix his motorbike. He was filthy! There were patches of grease standing out on his light overalls as well as a smudged mark on his cheek too. Kory couldn't help but giggle as she got closer to him. She let her bike rest against the edge of the beautiful water fountain which resided in the middle of the large driveway. She had to admit...The Manor was extremely tasteful in its style.

She quickly scurried over to Dick who grinned and picked her up. He spun her round with ease and shifted her in his arms so he could place a sweet kiss against her lips. He pulled away and set her back on the ground. Kory giggled softly, "Oh...I believe I am the light headed," She commented,  
Dick laughed, "I was excited to see you," He began, "good afternoon, beautiful."  
She smirked, "good afternoon,"  
"You know, I could have come and pick you up from your house,"  
"Do not be silly. It is truly not far for me to walk,"

Dick shrugged and proceeded to sit down on the ground by his bike to get a close look at it again. He made himself more comfortable by shifting into a lying down position. Kory was interested in what he was doing and quietly snuck around behind him and crouched.

Dick chuckled as he felt the presence behind him. He turned his body and grinned up at her, "Hello again," He greeted,  
Kory was feeling helpful, "Do you need any assistance?" She asked, cheerfully,  
"Mm...Could you hand me that wrench, please?"

Kory scanned his box of tools and picked up an object which she had seen once or twice before, "This thing?" She guessed,  
"That's the one," He chuckled, taking the tool from her, "so...Not exactly a fix-it girl, are ya, Kor?"  
"Oh no...It is much too messy," She confessed,

Dick bit his lip mischievously as he sat up from his previous position. Kory was staring at her shoes while Dick got to his feet. Before Kory could react, Dick grabbed her and made sure to smother her beautiful golden skin in black grubby grease. He chuckled as he went through with his actions. Although she was desperate to get away from his messy torture, she found herself ultimately giving into squeals of laughter. Dick decided to put her down and he cautiously stepped away from her. She made an 'o' shape with her mouth as she motioned to how messy she was.

Dick chuckled, "I don't know Kor, I'd say that's a good look for you,"

Kory crossed her arms and tried to portray the harshest scowl she could but...it didn't go that way. She ended up smirking and sticking her hand out to him for a rag. He happily passed it to her. Kory groaned as the rag did nothing but smear the grease over her bare arms and shoulders. She threw the rag back to Dick and wandered closer to him, "Could I _please_ use a bathroom to clean my skin?" She practically pleaded, clasping her hands together,  
"Sure," Dick laughed, "downstairs; last door on the left,"

Kory nodded and made her way inside. She marvelled at inside more than she had the outside. It was truly stunning. The floor was a white crystillized marble and the walls were textured charcoal colour. There were extraordinary masterpieces hanging on the walls and exquisite statues dotted around the main foyer. The stairs were grand and simply stylish. Kory shook her head and laughed. _I do not think I shall ever get over the appearance of this building..._

Kory found the bathroom and used a clean rag she had found under the sink to clean herself off. She drenched the rag in the cool water and soaked her skin, causing the grease to slowly vanish. Once all the unsightly black marks had been rubbed away, Kory sighed and touched up her hair slightly. She made a disapproving noise with her mouth as she recalled Dick messing up her hair. Suddenly, Kory's phone buzzed from inside the pocket of her denim shorts. She pulled it out and flipped the screen to be able to read the received message. It was from Rachel, ' _Hey Kory...I uh...just wanted you to be the first to know...I uh...Me and Garfield...We uh...Well...We kinda...got together today...I do not want a fangirl reply to this. Save it for tomorrow, okay? ~Rachel_ '

Kory's eyes widened as she read the message over just to make sure that she was reading it correctly. She jumped on the spot and let out a quiet squeal in joy for Rachel's news.

Kory smiled softly and put her phone back in her pocket. Giving herself another quick glance in the mirror, she left the bathroom, eager to return to Dick's side.

She hadn't even made three steps out of the bathroom when she gasped. She glanced up from her feet to see a young boy standing in front of her. She guessed his age to be roughly the same as Ryan's. He had black hair which was in boyishly messy style. His eyes were a darker blue than Dick's but were a charming blue nonetheless. He made her feel very odd indeed. Not only did she have no idea who he was but he was also opening gaping at her.

Kory nervously fixed a friendly smile to her lips, "Um...Hello there..." She stuttered, feeling uneasily shy.  
"Hi..." the boy greeted, holding a hand out to her, "could you come with me please?"

Kory stared at his hand, confused but finally took it and nodded. He silently led her back the way she had originally came. He stopped at the door and peered down at Dick who was busy doing something to the underneath of his bike. The boy cleared his throat, "Dick?" He prompted,

Dick didn't look up from what he was doing while he replied, "Uh huh?"  
"I found a hot girl in the hallway. Can I keep her?" The boy queried, almost seriously.

Dick scoffed and stood up to face the boy and Kory. Dick grinned and crossed the space between himself and Kory. He rested a now clean hand on her waist, "Sorry dude, she's mine. Tim, this is Kory..." Dick introduced,  
Tim crossed his arms and smirked, "Ohhh, so _this_ is Kory. Pft, dude she's way prettier than you led on."

Kory let a small smile appear across her lips, crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow while facing Dick, "Oh, is that so?" She asked in a somewhat seductive tone. Well, to Dick it sounded seductive...  
Dick blushed a vibrant red, "No. Don't listen to what he says. Jheez, he's like 14." Dick amended, just in case Kory wasn't faking.  
"15 in 5 months." Tim corrected,  
"Yeah...That makes a big difference." Dick muttered. Tim elbowed him so that he'd understand to introduce him to Kory. Dick glared at Tim before sighing, "Kory...This is my adopted brother-" Tim cut him off as he took a step closer towards Kory and placed a hand on his chest in a prince like manner, "Timothy Drake. The younger and better looking addition to the family," Tim boasted, rubbing his fingernails against his shirt.  
"Oh that is obvious," Kory joked, earning a grin from both of the boys. Tim wriggled his eyebrows at Dick before chuckling. Kory bent down slightly and shook Tim's hand, "It is nice to meet you, Tim." She continued, giving him a gentle smile.  
"It's **very** nice to meet you too, Kory." Tim replied, no shame in his words. Dick crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head while rolling his eyes. Tim bit his lip before looking up at both of them, "I'd love to stay here but I have a tournament with a guy in Australia. He is **so** going down!" Tim vowed,  
Kory chirped a giggle, "You and my brother are very much alike, Tim," She stated. He rubbed his neck and smiled up at her. Tim nodded to them and began to sprint up to the front door, "Oh Tim?" Dick asked, stopping him in his tracks,  
"Yeah?" He responded,  
"You haven't said anything to Bruce about me and Kory, have you?"

Kory felt somewhat upset at that comment. She knew he hadn't meant it in anyway more than general but she couldn't help the cloudy emotions that were crowding her.  
"Nah, you told me not you," Tim's voice snapped Kory out of her thoughts,  
"Awesome...Thanks bro," Dick replied, allowing Tim to run off to go and play his game station. As soon as Tim was gone, Kory shifted her hips so that Dick's hand placement against her waist would fall. She dawdled away from Dick, keeping her attention on the water fountain. Dick felt concerned, "You okay, Kor?" He asked, cautiously,  
"You have not told Bruce about our relationship...?" She blurted in the form of a question,  
"Oh...Uh...No..."  
"But...My parents knew of our relationship for nearly a week before you met them..."  
"I know...But I-"  
"Are you...ashamed of our relationship?"  
"What!? God no!"  
"Then why would you..." Kory trailed off, not knowing exactly how to word the end of the sentence,  
"He's been away for a good couple of weeks so I haven't had the chance and...Bruce isn't the greatest person to talk about these type of things with..."

Kory couldn't stop herself from letting her head fall. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Almost immediately, Dick hooked a finger beneath her chin and forced her to look up at him, "When he gets back...I promise. I'll tell him about us." Dick promised,  
"He...He will not like me...Will he?" Kory predicted, disheartened. Dick wasn't going to lie to her.  
"I honestly don't know, Kor. He doesn't like many people but if he's as intelligent as everyone thinks, I'm sure he'll love you." Dick chuckled. Kory gave into a tiny smile. A moment passed.  
"Come, Grayson. You must finish your repairs." Kory informed him, tapping his chest.  
"And you?" Dick answered, copying her actions of taking a seat on the doorstep.  
"I shall begin a drawing." She decided, taking her sketchbook out of her bag. Dick chuckled and shook his head.

At least 3 hours passed after that and the sun had begun to set. It was absolutely breath taking. Kory sat back, leaning on her hands with her legs outstretched. Dick laid on his back and rested his head in Kory's lap. Kory used one of her hands to gently stroke Dick's hair. He closed his eyes and smiled at the contact. Kory glanced down at him, "Did you finish your motorcycle repairs?" Kory questioned,

Dick opened his eyes and returned her gaze, "Mhm. It works like new, now." Dick replied, clearing his throat, "did you finish your drawing?"

Kory nodded and picked up her sketchbook. She held it in front of him so that he could see the page, "I chose to doodle more so..." She mumbled. Dick shook his head at her, "Doodles or not; they're amazing." He complimented her, causing Kory to blush.

Dick was quick as he sat up and stole the sketchbook from her so that he could freely browse her other drawings. Kory made an unusual noise and reached for her sketchbook, "Richard!" She complained as he turned away from her, making the sketchbook ungraspable.  
"I just wanna see what other things you've drawn," He laughed, flipping pages. Kory attempted to grab the sketchbook again, "Please Richard! They are not good at all!" She muttered, desperate for him to return the sketchbook to her.  
"I'll be the judge of that," Dick defended, earning a 'Humph' of protest from the red head. He stopped trying to block her as he flipped the pages to a drawing that looked extremely like her. Kory sighed and gave up trying to fight him. She shifted her eyes to the drawing that he was apparently transfixed on.

"This...looks a lot like you, Kory..." He breathed, taking in all the fine details of the drawing.  
"It is me," She giggled. He snapped his head up to stare at her and he broke into a grin,  
"Do you even understand how talented you are!?" He praised, causing her to blush a pretty shade of red.  
"Thank you...Truthfully...You are the only person who I have allowed to see my drawings..." Kory admitted, twiddling a piece of her hair between her fingers.  
"I shouldn't be. You should show everyone," Dick replied, lacing his fingers with hers and putting the sketchbook down. Kory bit her lip adorably before leaning in and pressing her soft lips to his.

They pulled away from one another after around a minute. Dick's eyes shined brighter for a split second as an idea formed in his head, "Hey...Wanna take some pictures with me?" He whispered,

Kory raised an eyebrow, "But you hate being in photographs..." She said, puzzled.  
"Not when they're with you. Gosh here I am making memories and you question it," He grumbled playfully. She smacked his chest lightly before settling against him. He brought his phone out of his pocket. They proceeded to take three photos together. The first consisted of them simply smiling. The second was of the couple making odd and slightly unattractive faces. The third was Kory's favourite as it was a photo of them kissing.

Kory giggled as she reviewed the photographs. She then frowned and sighed, "I should go...Kom wished for me to help her with something this evening." Kory explained. She got to her feet and packed all of her artistic materials back in her bag and placed the bag in the basket of her bike. Dick grabbed her waist from behind and spun her around to face him, "Do you have to?" He whined like a little kid. Kory snorted a laugh and raised an eyebrow at him,  
"You have met my sister, yes? She is far from a patient person." She retorted,  
"True." Dick agreed, pecking her lips and releasing her waist so that she could pick her bike up.  
"Oh! You're coming tomorrow, right?" He hoped,  
"Yes. My mother agreed because you are and quote, 'a sweet and responsible young man,'" She chortled. Dick chuckled along with her at her impression of her mother.

She swiftly set herself upon her bike and waved to Dick as she rode out through the gates. Dick smiled after her and viewed the photos on his phone. He sighed with contentment and turned to begin packing away his tools.

The following evening, Kory and Rachel were getting ready in Kory's room. Rachel was finishing up her makeup while Kory dried her hair and sat in her towel on her bed. Rachel turned around and sighed as she motioned towards her face, "There. What'd you think?" She deadpanned. Kory smiled at Rachel's makeup. Although Kory never thought she herself could get away with dark makeup, thought it was created specifically for Rachel; she always applied it so well.  
"You look wonderful, Rachel. I always am amazed with the way you apply your makeup." Kory complimented, earning a nod and smirk of thanks from her best friend. Kory quickly tied her hair up so that it wasn't in her way while changing and wandered behind her changing screen; chucking her towel over the top. Rachel chuckled at her friends' way as she placed different earrings within her earlobes.  
"So..." Kory began from behind the dark screen. Rachel took a seat on Kory's bed and rolled her eyes and smirked, knowing what she was going to ask, "How is your relationship with Garfield going?" Kory asked, smiling to herself,  
"It's going good. We already...uh...y'know..." Rachel murmured. She smirked as the screen wobbled slightly, "You what!?" Kory squeaked, completely shocked.  
"What? We have known each other since I can remember...and it felt...right..." Rachel protested,

There was a pause, "Mm...As long as you are certain of your decision," Kory chirped, "you certainly do work quickly, my friend."  
"Like you and Dick haven't."  
"Uh...Actually...We have not..."  
"Really? He hasn't even tried to make a move or anything?"  
"None...He makes inappropriate comments but it is only playfulness."  
"Well that definitely surprises me..."  
"Why?"  
"It doesn't surprise me on your part but Dick...He uh...well...uh-"  
"I know...However, he has often said to me how he does not wish to rush such a thing with me."  
"Hm...Maybe he's trying to prove to you that he doesn't want just that from you,"  
"Perhaps. I do not think I am quite ready for... _That_...Yet anyway..." Kory nervously giggled.

She finally stepped out from behind the screen, "Okay! I am ready! What is your opinion?" Kory asked, twirling around. She wore an emerald green strapless skater dress with a corset back which hugged her figure brilliantly and stopped just above her knees. She wore black high heels, her infamous locket and Dick's black leather jacket over the top of everything. Her hair was tied to the side with a black band and her makeup was light and tasteful.  
"Too much?" Kory queried quietly.  
"Are you kidding? You look great and I'm sure Dick will appreciate your outfit more than anyone..." Rachel smirked. Kory rolled her eyes and picked up her string bag full of night time essentials and clothing for the next day, "Please, what is the plan that I shall tell my mother?" Kory wondered,  
"You tell her that you're staying at my house but we'll be staying at Dick's after the party," Rachel responded earning a short nod from Kory. They made their way downstairs, informed Kory's mother of her sleeping arrangements and left quickly before any questions were asked.

Rachel drove to Wayne Manor and was certainly surprised as they stepped out of the car. There were men dressed in black dotted around the premises and the area seemed completely paparazzi free. Rachel made a noise as they began to walk through the gates, "Hm. No paps." She observed,  
"Are there usually?" Kory wondered,  
"Most of the time. He must have kept it real quiet." Rachel guessed, opening the front door of the manor. Kory was suddenly overwhelmed by the crowds. The music was blaring so loudly that she could barely think and the people were dancing and generating enough heat to melt ice in seconds. There were so many scents in the air too such as cigarettes, alcohol...Vomit. Gross.

Kory and Rachel pushed their way through the crowds and Rachel stopped at a closet, earning a raised eyebrow from Kory. Rachel shrugged, "What? I know the place. Our stuff should be safe here." Rachel informed her, taking both bags and placing them inside.

Rachel took Kory's hand and proceeded to guide them both through the crowds. Kory giggled as Rachel pushed them muttering, "Move. Yeah, okay, 'scuse. Move. Thanks. Great. "

Finally, Rachel was able to see the group due to Jenny's bright, eye catching hair colour. Bright pink really was a colour you couldn't miss after all. Speaking of Jenny, she was the first to see them both as her eyes brightened and she jumped and clapped. She ran to them with her arms out, "My girlies are here!" She squealed, hiccupping.  
"Drunk already?" Rachel guessed, eyeing her carefully.

Hiccup. "Maybe..." She giggled. Kory smirked at Jenny's behaviour as she dragged both of them over to the others. Vic glanced up and grinned, "Hey ladies! You made it!" He greeted, giving them both a friendly hug. Rachel gave into a tiny smile whereas Kory's could have put the sun to shame. When she smiled, she meant it.  
"Hey Kory! Hey Rae!" Garfield chimed, "Ooh! Rae! Come look at this!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently as she was quickly dragged away by her energetic boyfriend. Kory watched them with a smile and shook her head. _Who would have thought..._ She thought to herself. Karen touched Kory's arm and smiled warmly at her, "Damn, Kory! Ya'll get more stunning with every outfit, girl!" She complimented,  
"I thank you, Karen. You also look very lovely tonight," Kory replied,  
"She does, doesn't she?" Vic added, placing a hand on Karen's waist and brushing his lips to hers.  
"Wait til Dick sees you! He'll wanna rip-" Wally stopped talking as Kory, Karen and Jenny gave him a disapproving glare, "Um...Nevermind..."

Kory shook her head and smirked. She scanned her surroundings briefly before turning back to Wally, "Wally? Where _is_ Richard?" Kory quizzed,  
"Uh..." Wally began, scanning the room to locate said boy, "There! Just stare at him for a second. He'll notice you."  
"I truly doubt that."  
"Trust me, Anders."

She giggled and twisted her form so that she was facing the direction Dick was in. She smirked and placed a hand on her hip. As predicted by Wally, Dick had to double take when he glanced at her. His jaw dropped at the sight of her and she bit her lip while fluttering her eyelashes. She smirked and turned back to the others, hoping he'd understand what she wanted from him.

Not even 30 seconds had passed before Kory smirked as she felt a kiss along her jaw line and arms around her waist. She rolled her eyes and giggled. Kory turned in his arms so that she was facing him, "I assume that you approve of my appearance?" She said, inching her face closer to his.  
"Mm...I do. You look gorgeous." He responded, becoming ever so close to her lips.  
"See! I told you, Kor!" Wally interrupted, causing them both to turn to the red head.

Kory laughed and nodded in agreement to Wally.  
"Told you what...?" Dick asked, confused.  
"Later." She giggled, patting Dick's chest. Suddenly, an upbeat R'n'B song bursted through the speakers and Wally jumped up in the air, making an 'o' shape with his mouth.

Dick looked at Wally and gulped, knowing what was coming, "Dick! C'mon! This is our song, bro! Let's get out there!" Wally sang, dragging Dick from Kory. Dick rolled his eyes to Kory and mouthed, 'sorry!' to her. She giggled and began to mingle.

Kory made her way out of the upstairs bathroom and was about to return to the party but she felt light headed all of a sudden. She sighed and decided to take a breather out on the stone balcony with big glass windows leading out to it. She leaned against the cold stone railing and sighed, letting her head rock back slightly as she took a minute to relax herself.

It didn't feel like she was doing that very long but she was caught off when she felt warm arms around her waist. She smiled but rolled her eyes, "You know..." Kory began, staring up at the full moon, "One day, I will look and it will not be you holding me and I will do the freaking out."  
"If anyone else does it, I'll make em' wish they hadn't." He promised. Kory coughed out a laugh and slowly spun around in his arms to face him, "Oh is that so? Since when are you my protector, Mr Grayson?" She giggled,  
"Mm...Since the day you agreed to be my girlfriend. Duh." He replied, chuckling. Kory giggled and placed her fingertips on her soft lips.  
"I really do love that..." He stated, almost dreamily. He leaned in to kiss her but a shrill screech echoed throughout the air, making Dick and Kory stare down at the garden, "DICK!?" Kitten bellowed,

Kory furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of Kitten who was clenching her fists and baring her teeth angrily. They both watched in frustration as Kitten looked away from them and began to storm inside. Dick sighed and decided he should go and fix the brewing problem before anything became of it, "I'll go sort out the monster. I'll be back in a minute. Stay here for me?" He asked, groaning. Kory grinned and nodded. Kory watched him curiously as he trudged down the hall. Clearly Kitten had made it quite far in her little huff considering Kory could faintly hear both voices on the stairs. Although she had agreed to Dick to stay put, she had the urge to go and listen to what the blonde bimbo had to say. Kory silently tiptoed down the hallway and leaned against the wall which was right beside the stairs. She calmed her breathing too so that she wouldn't be found out while she listened.

"What are you even doing here, Kitten? I know for a fact I didn't invite you because, I never invite you to my parties." Dick fought,  
"Why are you here with _her_!?" Kitten demanded,  
"Kory? Hm, let's see...Oh it could be because she's my girlfriend?"  
"She...You...WHAT!? I was on the scene for almost a year and you never mentioned girlfriend but all of a sudden, she's come along and you're already a couple!? Did I mean nothing to you, Dick!?"  
"You know you didn't. You still don't. You knew exactly what you were doing when we fooled around. You knew you'd be tossed away like trash."  
"But still... Kory Anders!? She isn't even worth the time of day and you know it." There was a pause from Kitten and Kory could hear her shuffle closer to Dick, "She'll ruin your popularity...She's a loser...You don't need her..."

Kory was ready to round the corner and jump on Kitten in fury but her anger quickly diluted to sadness as she awaited a response from Dick which didn't seem to be forming.

Kory blinked and gulped as a single hurt tear rolled down her cheek. She covered her mouth to hide any whimpers and marched back to the balcony as quickly as she could. She couldn't believe that he didn't defend her. Did she mean nothing to him? Was she really just another pawn in his game of fun?

"Wow..." Dick chuckled, taking a good minute to wrap his head around what she had actually just said.  
"What is so funny!?" She seethed, clearly not amused.  
"You. You're so bitter and pathetic. It's hilarious! You can't accept the fact that Kory is worth millions of you."  
"That's not true."  
"Look Kitten. Get over me and get over yourself. Kory is...perfect. To me anyway and that's all that matters. Oh...And I'd never dump a girl like her for a whore like you."

Kitten gritted her teeth and squealed while stomping her foot like a 5 year old brat. As she marched away from Dick, her heels clearly got the better of her and karma caught up with her as she tripped on the bottom step. She flailed her arms all over the place as she stumbled through the crowd. There was a splash and a wave of 'Ooh!' as Kitten fell face first into the giant bowl of punch.

Kitten stood up and screamed as she looked down at her now plum coloured dress. Never wear white if there's a chance of getting a stain on it. Everyone broke out into joint laughter at Kitten's humiliation and Dick snapped his fingers, "Security? Could you show Miss Moth out?" He asked, smugly.  
"I hate you Richard Grayson!" Kitten spat as she got dragged away by two fully suited security guards.  
"Aw baby! You say the sweetest things!" Dick mocked, grinning as she was thrown out. He waited at the top of the stairs while everyone resumed partying. He smirked and decided to return to his beautiful girlfriend. He happily glided down the hallway and approached Kory. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her stiffen slightly but tried to think nothing of it, "Glad that's over," He breathed against her ear.

Kory immediately pushed his arms away from her and took a step away from him, wrapping her arms around herself as a coping mechanism, "You are certain about that?" Kory replied, coldly.

Dick physically pulled back to look at her straight. He reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. She instantly shrugged him off. He moved himself around to look at her face, "You've been crying...What's wrong?" He asked, concerned,  
"Nothing." She lied,  
"Kory. It's obvious you've been crying and you're acting all...cold with me. You won't even let me touch you. Something's happened, clearly."  
"...Why did you not say anything?"  
"When? What're you talking about?"  
"When Kitten was saying all of those bad things about me, you remained quiet and did not even attempt to defend me in any way!" She yelled the last part but dropped her head straight after and let fresh tears fall. Dick was shocked and understood that she must have heard and thought the worst. He softly smiled and grabbed her upper arms to make her look up at him, "Hey...Hey...Shh..." Dick hushed, chuckling, "Kor...You didn't hear me tell her off? That was the best part, baby."

Kory glanced up at him and blinked, confused, "Excuse me?" She almost whispered,  
"I told her exactly what I thought; that she was pathetic and bitter and...hm...Oh that you're worth millions of her and...Mmm...Yeah!" Dick explained, smiling throughout,  
"Truly?"  
"Of course. You're my girlfriend. I'd never let someone like _Kitten_ get away with talking about you like that."

Kory closed her eyes and let go of a long, frustrated sigh. She let her head drop against Dick's chest, "I...I am so sorry, Richard...I just..." Kory babbled,

Dick stroked her hair gently, "Hey, it's okay. I can totally see why you were upset, Kor. I was quiet for longer than I had meant to be." He shrugged. Kory pulled back and offered him a fake smile. He studied her face carefully,  
"Something's still wrong...Isn't it?" Dick estimated,  
"Well...The things...That Kitten were saying about me...They are all so _true_..." She took a breath, "Surely dating someone like myself will-"

Dick chuckled, "Sorry. I gotta stop you right there because I know _exactly_ where this is heading. Kory...Do you really think I care about what others think of my relationship with you? Nothing and no one can change how I feel about you. Besides. A girl like you?... A smart, beautiful, talented, kind, amazing girl like you!? Oh yeah, I can totally understand the problem there..."

Kory beamed at Dick and leaned up to him, pushing herself up on her toes to get taller.

She finally placed her hands on his cheeks and brought him in for a short and sweet kiss. They smirked at one another and raced downstairs.

The party went on for a little longer. The group took photos, played some drinking games and danced a few songs together. At around 2am, the last couple of people were going, leaving the main 8 in the manor. A couple minutes passed and the majority of them yawned and began making their way up the stairs, bidding their 'goodnights' to everyone as they passed. Kory rested against the wooden railing at the bottom of the stairs, bag in hand and waited for Dick expectantly. He smiled at her, "Go on up. I'll be there in a minute, okay?" He whispered. Kory nodded and quietly made her way upstairs. She wandered the hallway and found Dick's room. Kory smiled knowingly as she opened the door and glimpsed around his room. It was such a typical boy's room. It had dark red walls with Gotham High School sports banners pinned to the windows. There were a couple medals and trophies on a shelf; she assumed from soccer. His bed was a double and was set out very neatly but she couldn't say the same for the floor which had different articles of clothing scattered everywhere. There was an en suite which joined at the corner of the room. She peered over at his dresser which had many photos and usual boy toiletries taking up space. She smirked at the photos of him and the boys. Her eyes drifted from the photos on the dressers to the one and only photograph that was stuck to the mirror. She leaned closer and pulled the photo away from the reflective glass. She ran her thumb over the photo and let herself gaze down at it. It was a photo of Dick at around age 7 with his parents. She couldn't help the surge of upset and sorrow for him which pulsated through her.

She heard a minor shuffle and brought her head up slowly to come eye to eye with Dick who gave her a sad smile, understanding exactly what she was holding. Kory didn't resist the moisture that glistened her eyes. She didn't let any tears fall but her heart felt heavy and went out to Dick who sighed and wandered over so that he was behind her. He put a hand on her waist and used the other to gently take the photo from Kory to look at himself. Kory leaned against him, attempting to be close with him, "...I believe your father is to thank for your beautiful eyes, Richard." Kory whispered, "And your mother. She is _strikingly_ beautiful."  
"Mm...She was." Dick replied, his voice slightly catching in his throat,  
"No...She _is._ " Kory corrected him. Dick smiled as he understood what she meant.

His mother may not have been alive but she was certainly still there. He understood her perfectly.

Dick sighed and placed the photo upon the dark dresser. In a quick motion, he spun Kory around to him and hugged her tenderly. Kory was shocked at first but understood the need for comfort at that precise moment, "I...I am sorry if I have upset you, Richard..." She said, quietly.  
"You haven't. It just reminded me of something..." Dick replied, muffled as he leaned against Kory's hair.  
"...Of what?"  
"If they were still around...They would absolutely love you. I know it."  
"I believe I would have liked to meet them very much. They were clearly wonderful people."

Dick smiled and pulled away from the embrace so that he could lean down and brush his lips against hers briefly. He decided to lighten the mood, "So. Picture together before bed?" Dick offered. Kory giggled and placed a fist on her hip, "Why are you suddenly so interested in photographs of late, Richard?" She questioned, slowly,  
"Can't I just take photos with you without it being strange?" Dick chuckled. Kory stared at him sceptically for a second but shrugged and settled into a cute, cuddly pose for the camera. Snap. Snap. Snap.

Kory and Dick cheerfully smiled as they reviewed their loving photos. Dick yawned and stretched as he shut his phone off. Kory tiredly smiled at him and rested a warm hand against his chest, "You and I are both tired. We should sleep..." Kory suggested,  
"Right..." Dick yawned as he began to unbutton his shirt. Kory tinted a lush pink, "Uh..." She stuttered,  
"You're still cool to sleep next to me, right?" He checked,  
"Of course...It is just...I...Uh...Where shall I change? And do not attempt to say: Right there,"  
"You know me so well. Mm...Oh! I'll change in my bathroom and you change in here, okay?"

Kory nodded and placed her bag down on his bed while he shuffled into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Kory was quick to unlace the back of her dress and shimmy it down and over her hips until it reached her ankles. She kicked the dress away and pulled her pyjama shorts up around her pelvis. She proceeded to throw on a simple string top over her chest. As uncomfortable as she realised it would be, she decided to keep her bra on for the night in case Dick felt... _touchy_ throughout the night. She took a breath as she wiped the light makeup off of her face and put the wipe in the bin. She stood for a minute, wondering if Dick would be finished yet. She shrugged and whipped her phone out, falling onto the bed seconds after. She laid with her head slightly hanging off the edge of the bed and her knees up so that her ankles touched her rear end. She got bored of looking through her phone so she put it on the side and closed her eyes for a minute...Not that it lasted.

Dick emerged from the bathroom moments later, grinning at what he saw. He leaned against the bathroom door frame and wolf whistled at Kory's position. From where he stood, he had a perfect angle on her cleavage; he was a boy after all, "I'm loving this." He stated.

Kory rolled her eyes and sat up on her knees.

Kory noticed Dick's attire for sleeping and felt the heat rise to her face. The only clothing he wore was his black sweats. His torso and general upper body seemed to have that effect on her. Dick crawled onto the bed slowly and pecked her lips. It was a fast kiss but the emotion was there. Kory bit her lip in that cute way that Dick had noticed and clambered over to the right side of his bed and slid beneath the covers, watching him through half lidded eyes. Dick chuckled and got in under the covers, beside her. He placed a hand on her waist but Kory pointed her index finger at him with an attempt of a serious face on her features, "No attempts at anything, Grayson." She giggled,  
"I'm insulted! I wouldn't do anything without consent," Dick replied, kissing her nose.

Kory nodded and happily let herself get cuddled by Dick. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and his warmth radiated her. The musky scent that adorned his soft skin was intoxicating to Kory. Her smile remained as she leaned into him and sighed. They both gave in to sleep and it was probably the most peaceful sleep that either one had experienced in a _long_ time...


	8. Chapter 8

He had been staring at her for a while now. He hadn't been staring in a creepy way or anything but simply; admiring. Kory looked so very peaceful and calm whilst she slept and Dick found it so pleasant to watch. Her face was completely relaxed and her lips were ever so slightly pursed. Dick smirked and shuffled himself closer to her. He began to place small, sweet kisses over her whole face. He started the peppering of affection on her eyebrows and slowly made his way across her eyelids, nose, cheeks, chin and lastly left small pecks against her lips.

He grinned triumphantly as her facial expression shifted into a smirk and she released a giggle. She fluttered her eyelashes and allowed her eyes to open, revealing her beautiful jades to him, "I totally knew you were awake." He chuckled,

Kory shrugged, "It is quite difficult to slumber when someone is placing kisses upon my face." She giggled. Dick chuckled and they both rolled themselves out of bed. Kory stretched her arms above her head giving Dick a particularly interesting view, causing him to smirk. She eyed him carefully and wagged a playful finger at him, "Stop thinking whatever it is that you are thinking, Grayson." She commanded, stepping in front of him as he attempted to walk into his bathroom. Dick raised an eyebrow at her,  
"I believe since you were the one to change in the bathroom last night, it will only be fair that I do the changing in there this morning, yes?" She asked, picking up her bag.

Dick smiled down at her and kissed her forehead before nodding. She beamed and turned away, the ends of her auburn hair brushing against his bare arms. At the close of the bathroom door, Dick turned to his wardrobe and began to pick out an outfit for the day.

Dick whistled a random little tune as he waited for Kory to come out of the bathroom. As he glanced over at the door, it opened and out stepped Kory who looked shocked to see him, "You waited for me to finish dressing?" She questioned,

Dick nodded, "Of course. I'd feel like a jerk if I left you to come down alone." He answered, getting to his feet.

Kory offered him a soft smile, "You are most sweet, Richard." She cooed,  
"I know," He replied, chuckling. Kory shook her head and took his hand, leaving the room together. When they arrived at the bottom steps of the stairs, they both gasped at the realisation of how messy last night must have been, "I forget... Did you host a party last night or did you let a full barn of animals run free?" She asked, jokingly.  
"Is there a difference when it comes to teens?" He returned. She grinned and they both turned their heads as they heard a growing moan approaching from the kitchen. A very hung-over looking Wally trudged out of the kitchen with a glass of water and some aspirin.

Dick smirked and leaned close to Kory, "Watch," He whispered, releasing her hand and strolling calmly over to Wally. Kory observed expectantly.

"HEY WALLY!" Dick yelled, making Kory giggle and Wally clamp his hands over his ears.

Wally shot Dick a glare and if looks could kill, Death would have appeared right there and then in front of them all.  
"Dude... Seriously!?" He croaked. Dick noticed his features more obviously now. He had dark circles beneath his now somewhat dull green eyes and looked visibly paler too, "What the hell happened to you? D'you get hit by a bus at some point last night or something?" He half joked, peering closer at his best friends' appearance. Wally pushed him away lightly muttering, "Stop that."

Wally took a seat on one of the black leather sofas and Dick leaned against the edge of the identical sofa beside it, "So I'm right in guessing last night wasn't good for you?" He wondered, crossing his arms over his chest as he found amusement in this situation.  
"Are you kidding!? Last night was AWESOME! But... Y'know... After effects kinda suck..." He explained and held up the aspirin, "Until these babies kick in that is."

Kory suddenly appeared between the boys and had an expression which had concern written all over it, "Wally... You are not feeling well, my friend?" She asked, quietly stepping across the space to take a seat beside him.  
"Mhm Kor... My head hurts. A lot." He pouted, portraying a perfect image of a sad kitten or something immensely similar. Kory herself let herself breathe out a sympathetic noise and leaned forward quickly to embrace him. Wally grinned at Dick and mouthed, "Jealous?" To him.

Dick silently made a 'tsk' noise before mouthing back, "She slept in my bed last night..." Before giving him a questioning look. Wally rolled his eyes and quickly put on a usual smile as Kory pulled back and gave his hair a gentle ruffle. She proceeded to stand up and wander across the space between Dick and Wally, giving Dick a peck on the lips as she passed him to make her way into the kitchen. Dick watched after her but was brought out of his thoughts of Kory by Wally who was making it painfully obvious that he was grinning at him. Dick narrowed his eyes at the red head, "What?" He forced out,  
"Oh nothing... You mouthed she was in your bed... So... Did youuu...?" Wally pushed.

Dick's cheeks reddened and he coughed,  
"No. Do you _have_ to keep asking me that?" He sighed,  
"Yeah. It's funny to watch you get all nervous." Wally chuckled. Dick rolled his eyes and in the process, witnessed Kory picking up some empty cans from the floor and put them into a black bag. He raised an eyebrow at her actions, "Kor?" He asked,  
"Hm?" She replied, absent-mindedly.  
"What are you doing, baby?"  
"I am clearing the mess made from last night."  
"You don't have to. Wally and I can do that,"

Wally sat up at the sound of his name, "WHAT." He groaned,  
"It is fine. I do not mind at all. Truly." She beamed at Dick. He returned the smile but bent down to pick up an empty can and threw it at Wally, "Dude!" He coughed, swatting the can away before it could hit his face.

Dick had his fists firmly placed on his hips, "Help. Now." He ordered, causing Wally to moan loudly but nevertheless, he got to his feet and slowly but surely began to help clean up. Kory stood up straight and arched her back before sighing, "Wally?" She began, "Where are our other friends?"  
"Mm... Jen and Karen are clearing up the garden and Vic, Gar and Rae are clearing out the front," He responded,  
"So... You _were_ the only one **not** helping?" Dick smirked,  
"I am now, aren't I?" Wally answered, sticking his tongue out.  
Dick chuckled, "You guys wanna go out to eat after we're done here?" He considered,

Wally immediately perked up, "Oh my god. Yes." He practically drooled then and there over the mere thought of food. Dick rolled his eyes and glanced at Kory who was already making her way closer to him, "That would be most lovely. Shall I go and ask the others also?" She commented, eyes always on his. Dick nodded and watched her as she walked to the kitchen and out towards the garden and he couldn't help the affectionate smile that crept onto his lips. Wally made a gagging noise from behind him, "Ugh. You're so loved up. It makes me feel queasy." He teased,  
"You sure that isn't the hangover?" Dick shot back,  
Wally shrugged, "Could be." He answered, completely considering that as an option. Dick chuckled before pointing at the ground, "Keep cleaning, West." He demanded.

The eight full up teenagers all staggered out of a 50's styled diner which they had all agreed was the perfect place to eat. Kory made little noises of enjoyment as she consumed more of her strawberry milkshake through a cute yellow bendy straw,  
"You guys... I love that place more than anything else in the world!" Wally expressed,  
"Oh? Is that right?" Jenny smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. He threw an arm around her and grinned down at her, "Babe. You are just above that place, trust me." He promised. Jenny rolled her eyes and smacked his stomach, "I wouldn't... There's an 80% chance I could puke today at any minute." He warned,  
"Charming..." Rachel droned.

Soon enough, they all began to separate from one another as they respectively decided to deal with their headaches and such at their own homes. Kory and Dick meandered for a while, hand in hand until they reached Kory's house. She released his hand and turned away but felt a firm grasp on her hand. Kory glanced round at Dick, "Something is wrong?" She quizzed, staring up at him confused.  
"N-No... I just wanted to tell you that... I'm gonna tell Bruce about us when he gets back tomorrow..." He replied, cautiously. Kory took her hand from Dick and clapped happily, making him smile.  
"Oh! That is wonderful news! ... Thank you, Richard." She responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. She tilted her head up and pushed herself onto her tip-toes to be able to close the distance between them. He wasn't exactly sure why but this kiss was such a sweet kiss for him. As their relationship had been progressing, the small kisses had grown more necessary to him. She released him and bid him farewell for the day and hurried inside of her home. Dick sighed after she was gone,  
"I have a bad feeling about this..." He muttered to himself, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans and beginning his own journey home.

When he did return home, he sighed and slumped on the sofa, noticing Tim in a similar position on the opposite sofa. He didn't look up from his gaming device as he spoke, "Good night?" He guessed,  
Dick shrugged, "It was alright, I guess," He yawned,  
"I take it Kory stayed over?"  
"Yeah as well as the usuals and... Wait, how'd you know that?"  
"Hm? Oh! I found this and I saw Kory wearing it the day I met her so it wasn't hard to guess."

Tim paused his game and held up Kory's silver locket. Dick took the locket from him and sighed, "Crap. Her necklace... I should go give it to her now." He assumed,  
"What's the rush? It's just a necklace, dude. Sides... I'm sure you'll be seeing her tomorrow."  
"It's special to her and trust me, she will **freak** when she notices that it's gone."  
Tim nodded.  
"And no actually... I'm not seeing her tomorrow," He continued, picking up his jacket.  
"Oh? How comes?"  
"I'm staying in to see Bruce. I wanna tell him about Kory..."  
"Can't wait to see how that turns out."  
"Thanks for the words of encouragement, bro."  
"What're you worrying about? I'm sure he'll love her."  
"Tim. This is Bruce we're talking about. Sometimes I wonder if the man knows what love _is_."  
"Oh yeah... Heh... Well... Good luck?" He answered, sheepishly. Dick shook his head and chuckled, waving as he left the house once again to return the locket to Kory. When Dick was around 5 minutes down the street, a dark purple car pulled up beside him and he stopped and smiled as he realised who it was straight away. Rachel rolled her window down and leaned her arm out of it, "Hey Rae. Where you heading?" Dick enquired,  
"Kory's house. I'm staying over there tonight." She replied nonchalantly, "You?"  
"Same place. Kor left her locket at mine last night and I thought I'd drop it off."  
"Do you want me to take it for you?"  
"Um... Sure."

Dick handed the locket over to Rachel and they nodded to each other in efforts of goodbye. The thing about knowing each other for so long helped in the fact that they could act like family to each other.

Dick watched as Rachel drove away and sighed. He was a bit reluctant to give the locket to her because he wouldn't have minded going to see Kory again. He had to admit, he enjoyed literally every second with her. It was a general comfort when she was with him.

He was pretty sure his feelings were growing more serious when it came to Kory. He sighed once more and began the short journey back to the manor.

The following afternoon, Dick sat up on his bed at the sound of the manor door opening. Bruce and Alfred were back. He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled a breath that he didn't realise he had been holding. He waited a while before actually attempting to go downstairs but with an unwilling push, he forced his legs to work and he made his way downstairs. He passed the main room and leaned against the archway of the kitchen, "Hey Al." He greeted,  
"Good afternoon, Master Dick. I trust your weekend without myself and Master Bruce was fine?" Alfred responded, looking up from the food he was preparing.

Dick smirked, "Yeah, it was alright..." He answered, understanding that Alfred probably knew exactly that he had a party. Dick glanced around, "I guess Bruce is in the study?" He presumed,  
"Indeed. Do you wish for me to get him for you?" Alfred offered,  
"Nah, it's okay. I need to talk to him about something anyway," Dick answered, turning away from the kitchen. Alfred nodded and Dick walked back up the stairs and turned to the second door at the top of them. With a heavy sigh, Dick knocked on the door. There was a pause before he heard a faint, "Come in."

Dick opened the door and advanced into his adopted father's study. It was dark but then again, he knew Bruce had always been a person for as less light as possible. Dick wasn't even startled when Bruce's voice crackled through the quiet, "Dick." He approached,

Dick turned his head towards the sounding of his voice and noted he was at his desk with a dim lamp guiding his eyes to his work. He didn't turn around to face Dick but at least he acknowledged he was there, "Uh... Hi Bruce." Dick cleared his throat, his nerves itching at him. Another awkward pause.  
"So... How was the business trip?" He faked trying to make conversation.  
"Successful."

Dick pulled at his shirt, "Uh... Cool-"  
"Is there something you wanted, Dick?"  
"Uh... Well... Ya see... I wanted to talk to you about something. You know... How I haven't really been around much in this last month?"  
"Can't say that I've noticed really."

Dick narrowed his eyes, "Right. Well... The thing is... I've been dating this girl and uh..."

Bruce finally turned to look at him, "Oh? Don't you just usually-"

Dick reddened. This was such an awkward conversation in general and Bruce was **not** making it any better, "Yeah... But not this time. I really do... Like her a lot..." Dick coughed out,  
"What's her name?" Bruce questioned, turning back to his desk,  
"Kory... Kory Anders..."  
"Mm... Sounds familiar. I think I've done business with her parents before."  
"Huh... That doesn't surprise me."  
"Bring her over Tuesday."  
"What? R-Really?"  
"If you seemingly like her so much, it only seems right that I meet the girl."  
"Uh... Thanks... I just didn't really think of you as a 'meet the son's girlfriend' type of guy..."

Bruce turned once again and simply shrugged, "Is that all?"  
"Uh... Yeah... I'll go call her... Bye Bruce..."

Bruce nodded and Dick left quickly and whipped out his phone to call Kory. Bruce watched the door even after he left and gave into a sigh followed by a short snigger almost, "Girlfriend..." He pondered, chuckling and shaking his head in complete disbelief.

Dick paced outside of the manor as he waited for Kory to arrive. He was beyond anxious about this evening. It wasn't that he didn't want Kory and Bruce to meet but... Bruce was very direct and somewhat cold. Kory on the other hand could be direct but she was a lot kinder and sensitive than Bruce could ever be. Finally, he noticed Kory striding up the drive towards him. His nerves instantly settled slightly at the sight of her and he let a calm smile spread across his lips. She looked amazing. Her hair was in a high ponytail, showing off her beautifully structured face and she wore a tasteful strapless emerald green dress that matched her eyes. It reached just above her knees and a thin belt complimented her slim waist. She had flat black shoes on and his black leather jacket took up residence over her top half and of course, her silver locket was in its usual place; around her neck.

She reached him and he took her hands in his own. He smirked and place a quick kiss against her lips, "You look incredible," He breathed. Kory caressed his cheek and let her eyes sink into his.  
"You also look rather handsome," She giggled,  
"I see that you got your locket back,"  
"Oh! Yes! I forgot to thank you. I was most distraught when I could not find it in my bag."  
"Actually, Tim found it. I just... Half delivered it."  
"Still... You knew how much it meant to me so I thank you,"

He nodded and there was a comfortable pause, "Shall we go in?" Kory wondered. At his silence, Kory shrugged and took a step towards the manor doors. She was immediately pulled back to him and Dick made quick work of pressing his lips to hers. He deepened the kiss and let their tongues battle for control. Kory giggled at his actions and moaned before breaking the frenzy. She gave him a questioning glance,

"Sorry... Heh... I really wanted to do that... Sides, it'd be way too weird to kiss once we're inside." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Kory nodded and they both entered the manor.

They both took a seat on one of the sofas and were soon spotted by Alfred who was simply passing. Alfred cleared his throat and straightened up, "Oh! Master Dick, I didn't realise you had company," He bowed slightly,  
"It's cool, I want you to meet her anyway," Dick amended, standing up and crossing the space, bringing Kory over too, "Alfred, this is my girlfriend, Kory Anders."

She smiled brightly at the old man, "Kory, this is our butler and oldest friend; practically family, Alfred Pennyworth." Dick introduced.

Alfred smiled kindly at Kory, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Anders." He greeted, shaking her hand.  
"It is so lovely to meet you also, Alfred." She beamed at him,  
"Well, Master Dick, I must admit, she is a pretty little thing."

Kory ducked her head slightly and giggled, "Thank you,"  
"I know right. I guess I know how to pick em', huh?" Dick winked. Kory playfully elbowed him and they all gave into light laughs.  
"Dinner shall be ready in a half hour, Master Dick." Alfred informed him. Dick nodded,  
"Awesome. C'mon Kor, I promised to help Tim with his computer." Dick nudged her, guiding her upstairs. Dick knocked on Tim's bedroom door, before opening it and he and Kory stepped inside. Tim was evidently bashing buttons on his game controller but paused the game and turned to them both, "Hey Dick and helloooo Kory..." He grinned, spinning his whole body to face Kory, "You're looking awesome today."

Kory shook her head at him and giggled whilst Dick rolled his eyes and smirked, "Stop trying to flirt with her. She likes her guys to be at least... this tall." Dick pointed out, holding his hand at his own height. Tim glared at him.

"What is it that you wished Richard to help you with, Tim?" She pondered, putting her hands together in front of her,  
"Oh yeah! My computer's screwed up. Every time I turn it on, it crashes." Tim admitted, pointing at the device in question,  
"Lemme' have a look at it," Dick sighed, crouching down to look at the box. Kory smiled and took a seat beside Tim on his bed. Tim shuffled slightly, "So, you're meeting Bruce today?" He pondered,  
Kory nodded.  
"DUN DUN DUUUUNNN!" Tim boomed, earning a sharp look from Dick,  
"Tim. Shut up." He bit out,  
"Is he truly so frightening?" Kory asked, quietly.  
"Well he's no teddy bear," Tim answered,  
"Oh..."  
"Don't worry about it though, Kory! I'm sure it'll be fine,"  
"I am hopeful," She sighed and smiled at Tim who in turn, gave her a sympathetic smile.

Dick suddenly stood up and brushed his hands on his jeans, "Okay. Now try it." He advised Tim, who jumped onto the seat in front of the computer before anything else could be said. He proceeded to turn the computer on and when he logged on this time, it didn't crash, "Awesome! It works! Now I can...Uh..." He trailed off,  
"Do what Tim?" Kory asked, innocently joining Dick's side. Tim looked sheepish.  
"Yeah Tim..." Dick smirked, "Do what?"  
"Uh... Do my... Homework...?" Tim mumbled. Dick burst out laughing at his younger brother but Kory was completely confused. She looked and Dick and opened her mouth to speak but clamped it shut as there was a knock at the door. Alfred entered and blinked, "Oh, you are all here. Dinner is ready," He announced, turning away with a bow. Tim's eyes lit up and he jumped off of his bed and sprinted for the dining room. Kory gulped and felt a hand take hold of hers, "Oh... Now I am... quite nervous..." Kory confessed, sighing.  
"It's okay, Kor. It's not like he's gonna murder you," Dick chuckled,

Kory gave him a look, "I know... But... You know I wish to make a good impression..." She said, sadly. Dick spun her around and held her by the waist. She had a gloomy expression present on her features. Dick hooked a finger beneath her chin and tilted her head up to face him, "Don't worry, baby." He hushed, earning a small smile from Kory. He hurriedly looked left and looked right before leaning closer to her, "Quick kiss before going down?" He hoped, grinning. Kory nodded and giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck and closing the space between them. His lips were a comfort right then for Kory. Kissing him made her feel... Safe and like she didn't need to have a care in the world about anything at all,

"Mm... Do you not think it is wrong to be doing such an act of affection within Tim's domain?" She smirked as she broke the contact.

Dick shrugged before grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Eh. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He whispered, "C'mon. We should go downstairs."

Kory nodded and followed him down the stairs. Tim was already in his spot and looked just about ready to eat a horse. Dick and Kory went around to the opposite side of Tim but turned at the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Kory gulped and her nerves returned. Dick eyed Bruce carefully; he really did want to watch him tonight to make sure he wouldn't offend or hurt Kory in any way.

Bruce fixed a friendly smile onto his face and he strolled over to the table, "Ah, so you must be Kory. It's nice to meet you," Bruce greeted, shaking her hand gently. She let a shy smile etch itself onto her lips,  
"Likewise, Mr Wayne. It is very nice to meet you also," Kory replied, as politely as she could.  
"Please, call me Bruce," He chuckled, earning a courteous nod from Kory. Dick pulled out Kory's chair for her and she brushed her hand over his as she thanked him. He smiled at the slight but noticeable contact.

Soon enough, the delicious food cooked by Alfred was sitting in front of them and they had all begun to chomp down on the freshly grilled chicken. Kory closed her eyes for a second as she indulged herself within the flavour, "So Kory," Bruce began, Kory instantly opening her eyes and redirecting them at Bruce, "Tell me about yourself,"

Kory took a sip of her drink and was about to swallow it and speak but someone beat her to it, "She's hot!" Tim burst out, grinning.

Dick and Kory both suddenly choked on their drinks. Kory looked up at the boy with a shocked and embarrassed expression whereas Dick gave him a cold scowl.

Bruce cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at Kory, "I see Dick isn't your only fan, Kory," He assumed. Kory gave a nervous laugh and took Dick's hand beneath the table to make him less annoyed with Tim. He relaxed beneath her touch, luckily.

Kory returned her absolute focus back to Bruce who was staring at her expectantly. She cleared her throat, "Uh... What would you like to know about me?" She quizzed,  
"Anything," He responded,  
"Well... I was born in a small village on an island called Tameran. When I was 10 years of age, my mother and father were informed that they were to transfer within their occupations and we relocated to San Francisco but then when I was 13 years of age, we finally moved to Gotham and... We have not had to move again...yet." She babbled, shrugging at the end of her explanation. Dick shifted his eyes to look at her when she used the word, ' _yet_ '. He shook the thought from his mind.

"Was Tameran a nice place to grow up in?" Bruce questioned, casually.

Kory nodded with an absent smile against her lips, "It was... The scenery was truly breath taking..." Kory sighed,  
"Did you start painting when you lived there?" Dick added, curiosity catching his interest. Kory nodded.  
"Oh you paint?" Bruce raised his eyebrows with his words,  
"You should see her paintings and drawings, Bruce. They're amazing." Dick boasted, making Kory blush.  
"So what do you plan to do once you've graduated from high school, Kory?" Bruce enquired,  
"I...I am not completely certain of what my future will entail. I... I _am_ certain that I wish to pursue something linked with art however..." Kory stuttered as she felt a slight pressure within his question,

"That is an ambitious goal. The art industry is very difficult to get yourself into. You have to be very dedicated," Bruce told her. Kory simply smiled and nodded at him, not really sure how to respond. Dick narrowed his eyes slightly at Bruce. He didn't like how he was practically interrogating her.

"Dick himself has to begin learning the trades and ways of Wayne industries for his future." Bruce commented, smiling somewhat proudly at the thought of Dick one day joining him at Wayne Enterprises. Kory glanced at Dick who plastered a fake smile across his face. Kory smiled sympathetically at him. Dick had already told Kory how he was expected to go into that line of work and how he really didn't want to but he felt like he owed Bruce that at least. He had also shared with her that he'd really love to be a cop. He had a sincere desire to put criminals away who ruined others lives.

The rest of dinner seemed to pass by without problems. They all chatted about recent events in the world, general knowledge and even about Dick when he was younger, which the black haired boy of topic didn't appreciate too much. When they had all finished, Bruce rose from his seat with a sigh and turned to Alfred, "Alfred, that was delicious. However, I've got to get back to my work. Kory, it was very nice to meet you and learn more about you." He nodded to her and Kory smiled and nodded in return. Tim, Kory and Dick also got to their feet. Bruce had taken a couple of steps upstairs before he turned back to them, "Dick. Can I... Have a quick word with you in the study?" He asked,

Dick eyed him carefully before giving a short nod. Bruce carried on walking upstairs with Dick's eyes burning into his back. Dick had a rough idea of what his 'quick word' was going to be about. He turned to Kory who was already staring at him, her head slightly tilted to the side in a quizzical manner, "Kor... Why don't you go on up to my room? I'll be there soon." He vowed.  
"O-Okay..." She replied, seemingly confused by the odd atmosphere hanging in the air. He smiled and she watched him as he jogged up the stairs and into Bruce's study. She sighed and began her own wander up to Dick's room although, she did need to go to Tim's room to get her bag. Speaking of Tim, he ran past Kory and asked Alfred if he needed help with the dishes. She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

As Kory arrived at the top of the stairs, she began her route towards Tim's room, idly passing Bruce's study. She stopped dead as she heard her name being mentioned behind the door. As wrong as she knew it was to eavesdrop, she couldn't help her curiosity about what was being said. She silently stepped closer to the door and pressed her ear against it. The first voice she could hear was Dick's,

"What are you trying to say, Bruce?" Dick questioned, angrily,  
"Be realistic, Dick. It's pretty clear that you won't stay with her forever." Bruce coughed out, in disbelief.  
"You don't know what you're talking about."  
"I know more about something like this than you do. Right now, you need to be focussing on studies and learning about business; not wasting time with some girl."  
"Bruce, I love her and-"

Bruce laughed, "Love her? You're 18; you don't know anything about love. You know this thing with her is just a fling. The sooner you break up with her the better. At least then you can think about learning about the business."

Kory forced herself to stop listening and she stumbled slightly as she took a step back. She hiccupped and she felt hot tears staining her cheeks. She felt sick and delirious.

She couldn't believe all of what she'd just heard. She choked on a sob and covered her mouth so Bruce and Dick couldn't hear her. Kory backed further away from the door and darted for Tim's room. She let herself freely sob in there. She coughed and breathed deeply as the tears kept falling. She couldn't help but cry. It wasn't even so much of what Bruce had said... It was more the fact that if he thought that, who's to say no one else did? What if Bruce was right? What if this 'relationship' was... Pointless? She had to leave. She had to get out of the manor. She had to think and be alone.

Under her own thoughts and the overbearing noise of her own sniffles, she barely heard Tim enter the room, "Kory?" Tim asked carefully, "Kory... Are you... Okay?"

Kory squeezed her eyes shut as she picked up her bag. She inhaled a deep breath to calm herself even if it was only by a little, "Y-Yes... Th-Thank you..." She stammered, trying her best to keep herself from bursting into floods of tears once again.  
"Are you... Sure?"  
"Mhm... Please. I... I must go... Goodbye, Tim." Kory whispered, holding back every possible emotion she had at that point. She hurried past Tim and speed walked down the hall, Tim watching her ever so carefully, "Uh... Bye?" He said, very confused to say the least.

When Kory passed Bruce's study, she choked and let herself weep uncontrollably again. She broke into a run as she came to the stairs. When she was at the bottom of the stairs, the door of the study opened. She didn't care who it was. She didn't want to be around _anyone_. She didn't even turn to look. Kory reached the door and darted out of the manor,

"Kory?" Dick called as he watched Kory just slip out of the door. He immediately sensed that she was distressed and wasted no time in chasing after her. He literally threw open the door and sprinted out. His eyes focused on Kory who was now speedily heading for the gates. He kept up the pace, "Kory! Wait!" He yelled to her. She didn't stop.

Dick pushed himself to go faster. He finally came close enough to her and caught her arm gently, "Hey. Can you please stop and talk to me?" He pleaded, awaiting her to face him.

Kory turned around and Dick was shocked to see her so upset. Her eyes and nose were red and puffy where she had gotten worked up and the dried tearstains stood out a lot to Dick. His face was riddled with concern and she knew it but she didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to run. She wanted to be alone. At least for the time being.  
"What... What's wrong, Kory?" Dick whispered. She struggled slightly as he held her,  
"Please, Richard... Let go of me... I... I just wish to be alone..." She breathed, hiccupping throughout,  
"But-" He tried to fight but she pulled her arm loose from his grasp and bit her lip as she turned and sprinted for the gates.

Dick took a couple of steps forward, "Kory! Please! Wait!" He shouted, hoping she'd listen. Of course, she didn't. He desperately wanted to go after her and make her okay and cuddle her while she was upset. He didn't understand why she was so distraught and that's what concerned him the most. He understood not to go after her straightaway. He of all people understood that people needed time to their selves sometimes. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, all thoughts on where Kory could be going and if she was alright. He hoped nothing would happen to her while he wasn't with her...


	9. Chapter 9

Dick sighed as he hung up his phone after trying to call Kory for the 24th time. It hadn't even been 20 minutes yet and he had dialled her number so many times, it had begun to permanently burn into his memory. He tried calling her once more and let out a frustrated sigh as he heard the same message once more, ' _Hello friend! It is Kory! Unfortunately, I am currently unavailable to speak to you! Please feel free to leave me a message and I shall return your call as soon as possible. Thank you!_ '

"Damn it, Kor..." He groaned. He was extremely close to hurling his phone into the fountain but he suddenly had an idea. He tapped in another phone number and waited,  
"Hello?" The female voice on the other end sounded,  
"Hey Kom..." He hesitated, not sure how to go about this conversation,  
"Oh, hey Dick. Everything okay? Haven't heard a peep from Kory all day." She responded,  
"Uh... Yeah... Everything's... great."  
"So... Why'd you call me then?"  
"Just... Uh... To let you know... Kory's... fine and with me... And uh... She... Hasn't been able to call you because... Uh... Her phone's been weird! Yep, just being crazy."  
"Oh, Okay! Well, tell her not to stay out too late or whatever! Haha, bye!"  
"Heh... Right. Bye." Dick answered, ending the call. He sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night, "Okay... So, she's not there. Where else could she... Rachel!" He realised, running all sorts of ideas through his mind. He then proceeded to call Kory's best friend,

"Hello?" She deadpanned,  
"Rae." Dick stated,  
"Dick? Everything alright?"  
"No. Earlier Kory left the manor crying and I don't know why. Is she with you?"  
"No... I tried texting her earlier but she must have her phone switched off; it didn't send."  
"Damn it."  
"Dick, you have to find her."  
"Don't worry. I will. Call me if you hear anything from her,"  
"Got it. Bye,"  
"Bye," Dick sighed, hanging up the phone for a final time. He exhaled noisily and placed his hands behind his head, "Where could she be..." Dick pondered and stopped, "I wonder..."

He glanced at the manor before heading off towards a certain destination, hoping she would be there. She had to be there.

He approached the beach and scanned the sand. He sighed as he glimpsed at the only figure along the length of the beach. Even in the darkness with the dim street lamp giving assistance to his sight, Dick knew it was Kory. Her red hair was unmistakeable. She was huddled up to herself; knees drawn to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs. She was facing the sea and was apparently transfixed by the sight of the silver moon that hung just past the clouds, above the sea.

He was careful as he snuck closer to her. He didn't want to frighten her or anything. He just wanted to see if she was okay. She was his main priority.

He knelt down just beside her, his eyes never breaking away from her face which didn't move at all. She had a worried and upset expression sewn into her features. He sighed, "Do you feel like talking about it now?"

He watched Kory sigh and slowly turn her head to peer into his eyes, "I... I am sorry... For leaving in such a way. I... I just needed to be alone." She apologised, dropping her eyes.

Dick placed a hand on her cheek to caress it, "its okay... I understand how that feels. Kor... What happened?" He whispered, settling slightly closer to her.  
"I... I did not mean to do the eavesdropping but... I heard what Bruce said..." She replied, barely above a whisper.

Realisation finally dawned on Dick as he comprehended exactly why she reacted that way. She had every right too. The things Bruce were saying even made Dick's blood boil to say the least, "Kory... I'm so sorry..." He whispered, brushing a fresh tear away with his thumb.

"It is alright... It simply caused me to consider things..." Kory mumbled,  
"Kory... What things...?" He asked, worried,  
"What if Bruce is correct? What if you are simply wasting your time with me? What if-"  
Dick moved his hand from her cheek to her mouth to silence her, "Stop it... Please... Bruce is wrong. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Do you really think I feel anything less for you just because of what Bruce said? I don't care about what he has to say. I want... Us... to last for a long time... Don't you?" He hushed,  
"Of course I do, Richard... I just... Hm..." She trailed off, feeling insecure still but not knowing how to word how she felt.

"Please don't let what Bruce said effect our relationship, Kor. I really don't want to lose you over something this stupid. You're beautiful and amazing and you don't need approval from Bruce to prove that." Dick informed her,

Kory smiled slightly and reached a hand up to his cheek, letting her fingers tap against his jaw line. She leaned up and placed her mouth against his in a delightful kiss, "Thank you..." She murmured quietly once she broke the kiss.

"What for?" He asked, tilting his head with a soft smile,  
"For reassuring me." Kory responded, shrugging her shoulders innocently. There was a comfortable pause as they smiled to one another. Dick stood up and brushed the sand from his behind and offered a hand to her, "I should walk you home. It's getting late," Dick announced. Kory looked up at him and nodded, taking his hand and standing in the process.

They began walking through the lowly lit street together in silence. There was something that Kory really did want to ask him about but she wasn't sure on how he'd react but she decided it was now or never. Asking another time might be more awkward, "Richard...?" She started, twiddling a piece of hair between her fingers,  
"Yeah, Kor?" He replied,  
"...I heard... all of what was said earlier on this evening..."  
"Yeah...?"  
"...Did... Did you mean it when... You informed Bruce that... You love me...?"  
"Oh! Yo-You heard that, huh? Uh... Well..."

Kory glanced ahead of her with a frown, "It is alright if you did not mean it. I understand..."  
"No, Kory. I do love you... I uh... At least I think I do... Well... I'm pretty sure that I love you..."

Kory stared at him in shock, "You do?" She gasped. Dick nodded and gave a sheepish lop sided grin. She smiled and was quick to place her hands on either side of his face. She pulled him close and connected their lips together. Dick held her waist and brought her as close as she could physically be. When she pulled away, Dick's eyes were still closed but fluttered open, dreamily, "What was that for?" He asked, taken aback slightly.  
"I... I love you also..." She stated, timidly peeking up at him through her lashes. He grinned at her and pressed his lips to her forehead in a flash. His grin transformed to a smirk and he laced his fingers with hers once again, "On another note... You're birthday is next week, riiight?" He chimed,  
"Oh yes... So it is," Kory giggled, honestly completely forgetting,  
"Heh, I already got your presents for you,"  
"Oh? Richard, you did not have to..."  
"Of course I did. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get you anything?"

Kory giggled but raised an eyebrow, "So what are my presents?"  
"Ah ah. I'm not telling, Anders."

Kory faked a pout which Dick just chuckled at, "What are you planning to do for your birthday, anyway? Party? Sleepover with the girls?"

Kory shrugged, "Nothing,"  
"Nothing?"  
"Nothing,"  
"Nuh uh! You're turning 18 and you don't wanna celebrate it?"  
"I am simply one more year older... It is nothing special... Besides, my family are all away for my birthday so there is not much that can be done when no one is around,"  
"... You'll be completely alone?"  
"That is correct. My mother and father are away on a necessary business trip. Kom is on a holiday with her friends until the night after my birthday and Ryan is taking a trip to a camp of sorts."  
"Oh come on!"  
"... What?"  
"Seriously? You have the house to yourself and you're not gonna do anything special?"

Kory sighed, "I am not a big fan of parties as you know. I remained upstairs even at your party. I do not exactly enjoy the company of intoxicated friends either..."

Dick smirked and slid behind her as they walked and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well... What about I come over and we spend some time together?" He whispered in her ear, making her shiver and giggle at the same time.

"Mm... Just you and I? That sounds very tempting... However, Karen, Rachel and Jenny have all also been wondering what I will be doing. I would have to compromise..."

Dick thought for a minute, "I got it. How about this... We get the whole gang over at yours... We hang out; watch some movies and however you want sleeping arrangements to go?"

Kory clapped, "Oh! I like that idea very much!" She agreed, "As for sleeping arrangements... I would like you all to stay at my home... And you to sleep with me..."  
"Oh?"  
"You know exactly how I meant that, Richard," She gave him a look. He grinned.  
"I know," He chuckled, "So... You _did_ enjoy sharing a bed with me the other night then, huh?"  
"Mm... Very much so... Although this time, I believe we would be slumbering on a sofa bed,"  
"Why not just sleep in your bed?"  
"Because, I wish for the others to also stay and I would like it if we all stayed together during the night... It gives me comfort,"  
"Absolutely fine with me baby," He paused, "Am I allowed to bring drink?"  
"Alcohol?" She wondered, earning a nod from Dick, "I suppose so... But... Please do the limiting of yourself... I feel strange within intoxicated atmospheres... Especially when Wally is one of the inebriated."

Dick chuckled, "Deal."  
"Oh! Now I am quite excited for the day of my birth!"  
"You should be anyway! You become less of a kid when you stop getting excited,"  
"I am still spending the morning alone however; my mother and father are making up for that by leaving my presents with me... so yay?"

Dick had a glimmer in his eyes as he had an idea, "I'm sure it'll be great,"

As they both approached Kory's house, Dick kissed her hand, "Here we are," He noted, smiling at her,  
"Thank you for walking with me and checking that I was the okay, Richard," Kory murmured,  
"No problem. Now... You sure you're okay?"  
"Positive," She answered, leaning up to give him a cute little kiss on his lips,  
"That proves it for me," He chuckled, leaning closer so that he could give her a gentle and reassuring cuddle. He loved hugging her; she smelled like tropical fruits with a constant perfume aroma clinging to her clothing,  
"I love you Kor," He said into her hair,  
"I love you also," Kory whispered, beaming shyly into his shoulder, "I shall see you tomorrow...?"  
"Of course. Night baby,"  
"Goodnight, Richard,"

Kory watched Dick as she stood on the porch until he was out of sight, "He loves me..." Kory breathed before squealing quietly to herself and dashing inside.

The next morning, it was very warm but held a hint of a cool breeze to the atmosphere.

Dick hopped up the front steps to Kory's door and knocked. A minute passed and Ryan answered the door. Dick smirked at the kid who literally portrayed the perfect image of a teenager on summer vacation. He had a shirt with loads of food stains on, a controller in one hand and cake in the other and knee length shorts on. It was all pulled together with the lack of effort he'd had for his hair which resembled a messy bundle atop of his head, "Oh hey Dick," He greeted,  
"Hey Ryan," He nodded back,

He held his index finger up, signalling one second before turning around towards the rest of the house, "KORY! YOUR DUDE IS HERE!" Ryan bellowed up the stairs,  
"Nice title. Thanks," Dick chuckled, earning a nod and a smirk from Ryan before he strode back to the kitchen. Kory ruffled her little brother's hair playfully on the way down and she smiled brightly when she caught sight of Dick at the door, "Ready to go?" Dick queried, kissing her cheek politely. Kory nodded and they closed the door and jumped down the front steps. Dick smiled as Kory giggled. He noticed her sober up and glance around curiously, "You dared to leave home without your vehicle?" Kory smirked,  
"Wow, I think Rachel's sarcasm is rubbing off on you," He answered, "But yeah, I thought we could walk together,"  
"That idea sounds perfect,"

They wandered through the town, fingers intertwined with one another's, chatting about all sorts. Kory giggled at something Dick had said and flipped her hair over her shoulder in the process, the length irritating Kory to no end. While doing so, she caught a glimpse of a 50's styled ice cream parlour; one that she absolutely adored, too. She dragged her hand from Dick's and clapped and bounced on the spot. Dick chuckled, "...You okay?" He asked, grinning and raising an eyebrow at her. She pointed at the ice cream parlour like a little kid and hauled Dick over to it, "Oh! This is my most favourite place to go to!" Kory explained, "I wish to get one. Do you wish to also?"  
"Nah, I'm okay," Dick responded,

Kory nodded and dashed inside. Dick shook his head at his girlfriend but couldn't wipe the smile from his lips as his thoughts rolled. _She's so... Perfect... She gets so excited over the smallest things and she's so bubbly... I can't believe she's... mine..._ Dick's thoughts ended as Kory skipped out of the ice cream parlour with a vanilla ice cream cone in one hand, "Better?" Dick asked, smirking at her. Kory nodded and took his hand with her free one. He stared at her, amused as she licked the cold confection and made small noises of enjoyment, "I'm right in guessing its good?" Dick laughed,  
"Mm. Please, taste!" Kory prompted. Dick slowly moved his face closer as she held the treat up to him. He edged ever so closely before he felt Kory force it against his face, playfully. He had sticky vanilla ice cream over his nose, mouth and cheeks as he retreated slightly; an 'O' shape immediately forming on his features. Kory contained her giggles as he smirked, "Oh that's really nice. Thank you for that, babe." He commented, sarcastically.

Kory burst out laughing and gently pushed him against a close by wall and began to kiss him, partly to show him affection but also partly to remove the fresh ice cream from his face. She smiled against his lips as the thought of cleaning his face faded. It was blissful to say the least.

Dick got an idea and softly grasped her upper arms and abandoned the kiss to begin rubbing the sticky sweetness over her own face. Kory again broke into a fit of giggles and tried to break away from him, only to be pulled closer, "Ah! Richard! Stop! You are causing my face to be most sticky!" She attempted to sound angry but her try failed and she just cracked up in melodic laughter again,

"Aw, too bad!" He returned, not letting up. They both calmed slightly and laughed. People on the streets must have thought they had escaped from a lunatic asylum when actually, they were simply a pair of teens in love, enjoying summer together. Kory pulled out a tissue from the pocket of her shorts and wiped the remainder of the substance from Dick's skin. They nodded to each other and kept sauntering towards their location, "Come on, Anders. The others are waiting for us at the beach," Dick informed her, joining his hand with hers once more.

After making a couple turns that Kory didn't remember from their last trip to the beach, she tugged Dick's arm slightly, "Richard..." She began, a finger to her chin in thought, "Is the beach not the other direction?"  
"Not this one. This beach is practically deserted. Me and Wally come here all the time," He clarified,  
"I am correct in guessing for the romantic nights together?" Kory replied, smirking.  
"Of course," Dick joked, making her laugh.

Kory clasped her hands together and pulled them to her chest as she examined the sight before her. The beach was indeed quite empty but she enjoyed that as she could hear the waves of the ocean without hearing lots of loud shouting or little kids throwing tantrums. She took in a deep inhale of breath, allowing the beach to drown her senses, "Oh... It is beautiful!" Kory exhaled. Dick nodded to her and placed a hand against the small of her back to lead her over to the others, who all instantly picked up on their arrival,

"Dick! Kory!" Karen yelled, waving to them. Kory chirped out a giggle and sprinted over to her friends, practically abandoning Dick who just chuckled and followed at a slower pace behind her.

Kory leaned in as Karen embraced her. Karen pulled back and raised an eyebrow at Kory, "Why's your face all sticky, girl?" She wondered,

Kory giggled behind delicate fingers against her lips, "Richard rubbed ice cream all over my face," She told her, in a matter of fact tone.  
"Uh!" Dick interrupted, joining them both, "You started it, Anders."  
"Aw! You guys are so cute!" Karen gushed, clasping her hands together. She turned away and Dick and Kory glanced at each other, rolling their eyes.

They glided over to the rest of the group and nodded to Wally, "Wally, did you bring em'?" He asked with a wicked grin,  
"Did he bring _what_?" Rachel squinted her eyes, an idea of what the boys were up to.  
"Yeah! They're in my bag! Be right back!" Wally chuckled, high fiving Dick as he passed him. Rachel stepped closer to Dick with her hands on her hips, "Dick... Did he bring _what._ " She hissed. Dick grinned sheepishly at her and rubbed his neck with a nervous chuckle. Kory crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Dick suspiciously. Both girls turned when they heard Wally running back to them.

In his arms, Wally held 8 multi-coloured water guns. He grinned at all of them, "Ready for an ultimate water war, kids?" He challenged,

Rachel let her arms drop from being crossed against each other, "That's what I was afraid of." She groaned,  
"I thought you didn't _do_ fear?" Dick responded, smirking and raising an eyebrow.  
"Ha. You're unbearably funny, Grayson." Rachel deadpanned,  
"Pft, I know." Dick agreed. Kory suddenly clapped and smiled at the boys' idea,  
"Oh what fun!" She approved,  
"Awesome!" Garfield cheered,  
"I'm definitely in!" Vic hollered,  
"I'm down!" Karen joined in,  
"Eh, sure, why not." Jenny shrugged,

Karen squealed as Vic squirted icy water against the back of her bare legs. She turned to him with a wicked grin on her face, "Oh, ya'll gonna regret that, Sparky!" She challenged, jumping forward and spraying him in the face. Shocked that she chose their to shoot for, he stumbled back slightly but grinned as he ran a hand over his face,  
"Oh it's on, Bee!" He called as he began to chase after her down the beach.

Garfield sighed as he sat on the large rock with Rachel, "Rae. This is no fun, you're barely even trying," He complained. Rachel sat cross legged with the water gun in her lap and a book in her hand. She didn't reply and she waited a little longer, knowing him so well to know he would keep whining,  
"Look! Everyone else is water fighting with their girlfriend or boyfriend and stuff. You can't hate games like this when-" Garfield was cut off as he felt a sudden splash of water hit his face. He had an idea that Rachel had done it as he squeaked in surprise. Before anything else could be done, he tumbled backwards into the sea crashing against the rock. Rachel smirked and placed the water gun down, "And he says I'm no fun." She grinned to herself,

Jenny ducked behind a rock near the middle of the sand. She squinted her eyes and kept on her toes as she awaited Wally. It was amazing how quiet he could be when he wanted to. Jenny hushed her breathing slightly, wondering if she was gaining the upper hand on Wally. She closed her eyes for a split second so that she could suppress a loud giggle. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Confusion setting in, she looked up and before she could even make the simplest of moves, Wally grinned like a Cheshire cat and soaked her from head to foot.  
Coughing and spluttering from the sudden surprise, Jenny wiped her eyes and glared playfully at Wally, "It's a good thing you run fast, West." She threatened, rolling her sleeves up. Wally gulped and sprinted as fast as he could with Jenny chasing closely behind him.

Kory giggled and held her stomach from the pressure caused by the laughter. While her guard was momentarily down, Dick took a shot and spouted water all over her, even splashing her with a tiny amount from the sea which he took up residence standing within. She gave him a fake scowl and returned the favour of shooting him with as much water as was in her plastic weapon. Suddenly, Kory glanced at the water gun with a shocked expression, realising she was out of 'ammo'.

She peered back up at Dick who was smirking, "Looks like you've got nowhere to run, babe." Dick shrugged, taking a slow step towards her through the water which rippled around his ankles. Kory shifted her eyes from left to right and let a smirk take a place upon her own lips, "Perhaps..." She stalled, side stepping carefully.

Unexpectedly, Kory burst into a dart as she treaded through the sea in an attempt to get around Dick. He chuckled and dropped his childish weapon. Before she could make it past him, he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. Kory screamed and giggled at the same time, causing Dick to smirk even more, "I don't think so, Anders." He told her.

Kory wiped a joyful tear from her eye as Dick held her close to his chest. He juggled her within his arms so that her face was inches away from his own. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, securing herself from being dropped on her behind. Dick protectively snaked his own arms around her back out of instinct.

She timidly smirked at him, "Mm... I suppose you have," She concurred, a chortle escaping her lungs.

Dick chuckled before sobering up and mirroring her gaze. There was such a confirmed link between their eyes to one another. Dick could never stop staring at her deep emeralds just like Kory could never get over the pure blue orbs Dick obtained. He rubbed his cold nose against her own and placed a gentle kiss onto her cupid bow lips.

As the group sat around a small wood heap they had created, they simply couldn't believe it was 8pm. Had they really been water fighting for _that_ long? Well, time does fly when you're having fun.

They were coupled upon logs in their respected pairings, each snuggling with their equal half; with the exception of Rachel who had claimed on more than one occasion that she was **not** a hugger. The all gave into small shivers as the evening breeze brushed against their wet skin, "Alright. Someone gimme' a lighter. I want this fire to get going asap!" Vic explained, taking a box of matches from Jenny. He attempted to strike the match twice before finally receiving a flame from it. He joined the burning ember to the dark pieces of random wood. Content sighs were shared between them all as the fire greeted them with a sudden flow of heat. Wally, Jenny and Karen pushed their hands out towards the flames slightly in attempts to become warm faster.

"Damn! It gets cold quickly now!" Karen commented,  
"I don't think it helps that most of us are soaking wet." Rachel observed,  
"I was so smart to take off my jacket before we had the water fight!" Garfield boasted, pulling the jacket around him some more. Eye rolls and chuckles were shared at his pride.

Rachel bit her lip and placed her hands on each opposite upper arm as she strived to maintain the appearance of not being affected by the chill in the twilight air. Garfield instantly realised she was cold and began to remove his jacket. He scooted closer to her and placed the jacket on her lap, "Wh-What are you doing?" She asked, a small blush creeping across her cheeks,

Garfield patiently smiled, "Duh! Making sure my girlfriend is warm. Since you aren't a hugger; I gotta help some way."  
"But... You'll be cold..."  
"I'll be fine. When I went to Africa with my mom and dad for a year, we slept in nights like this a lot. I kinda got used to it,"

Rachel aimed to preserve her expressionless demeanour but she couldn't help herself, "Thanks." She deadpanned. She earned a nod from Garfield but she quickly leaned up and pecked his lips; stopping before she could be taunted.

"Finally! Some PDA from you, Rae!" Jenny teased, smirking at them both. Apparently she wasn't quick enough. She rolled her eyes but mirrored Garfield's smirk as she glanced at him. Her wall was crumbling a little more as she allowed herself to shift a little closer so that she could rest against him. Garfield was shocked at her actions to say the least but was swift to grab the opportunity at some show of public affection as he rested a hand on her waist and leaned against her in return.

Out of nowhere, Kory perked up and adjusted herself from lying with her head upon Dick's lap so that she sat straight up. Dick was surprised and his heart stopped for a minute; not that he let it show visibly of course,  
"Oh! Friends! I wish to ask something of you all!" She chirped, clasping her hands against her chest,  
"Shoot, little lady," Vic urged, giving her a friendly grin,  
"Well. My day of birth falls upon the next coming Thursday and I was wondering if you would all like to do the hanging out. We can watch movies and you can do the staying over if you would like to," She informed. She paused, "Truthfully... It was Richard's idea,"

She smiled back at him when she said it out loud and felt him squeeze her waist as a response. Wally smirked and leaned in towards Jenny, "I bet it was," He snickered, only to be lightly elbowed as a sign for him to shut up.

"Would you like to?" Kory continued, not hearing whatever Wally had said,  
"Hell yeah! Sounds awesome, Kor," Vic nodded,  
"Wouldn't miss it, girl!" Karen chimed,  
"Of course we will," Rachel replied for both herself and Garfield,  
"Sounds fun! Definitely Kor," Jenny nodded,

Wally held up his index finger and Kory smirked, mentally assuming what his questions were likely to be,  
"Can we order take out too...?" Wally grinned,  
"Well I am certainly _not_ cooking," Kory giggled, "So yes,"  
"Can we bring alch-" He was cut short,  
"Already asked. Only a little; not enough to get you slaughtered," Dick advised,  
"Deal! Ugh... I don't think I can live through another hangover like Saturday's." Wally groaned,  
"So you in?" Dick prompted,  
"Aw yeah! Sides, my house is right across the street so if I needed anything..."  
"Good point."

Vic slapped his hands together, "So what kinds of movies d'you wanna be watching, Kor?" He asked,  
"Mm... I do not mind," She answered,  
"HORROR!" Garfield announced, earning a cheer of approval from the majority of the group and a giggle from Kory,  
"Who is aware of good horror genre movies?" Kory wondered,

Jenny and Rachel glanced at each other and both smirked, "Leave it to us," They said in unison. Kory nodded,

"Aren't you parents home, Kory?" Garfield pondered,  
"No. There is no one at home with me on my birthday," She responded,  
"Sweet!" Garfield chuckled. There was a pause as Wally reached behind his log and grabbed a torch from his bag and switched it on. He held it beneath his chin to create an appearance of scary against his features,

"So fellow chums... Who's ready for some stories?" He grinned, attempting to look sinister,  
"What kind of stories?" Karen barely asked before the red head interrupted her,  
"GHOST STORIES! MUAHAHAHA!" He bellowed in the lowest voice he could muster. Jenny leaned away slightly with a facial expression that read: 'My boyfriend's an idiot' all over it.

They all stared at him expectantly, minus Kory who simply looked afraid, "Ladies, I warn you to cuddle closely to your man. This will be terrifying." Wally said, apparently trying to sound wicked still but his voice resembled a waiter or something.

Kory took Wally's advice as literal as she probably could have. She glanced at Dick as if asking for permission. He chuckled at her and leaned back on the log slightly to tell her to go ahead. She beamed and threw her legs over his lap and snuggled in closely to his chest. He softly smiled down at her and placed his arms around her too in a way of giving her comfort.

Wally turned to Jenny and wiggled his eyebrows; his arms outstretched. She sighed and shuffled closer to some extent. She gave him a more so blank expression and he grinned sheepishly, retracting his arms.

Karen only had to give Vic a smirk before she snuggled against him.

Always different from the others, Rachel and Garfield seemed to reverse the roles a bit. Garfield immediately clung to Rachel in fear and anticipation. Rachel glared down at him but as much as she tried to fight it, a small smile appeared and she rolled her eyes.

Wally cleared his throat before crossing his legs upon the log, "Alright. Before I say anything... This story is based on a true event." He warned. Kory made a timid noise against Dick's chest.

"Yeah right," Karen scoffed,  
"No seriously. I know I usually kid around but this is actually true." Wally promised, his face remaining serious. Nods were exchanged and they actually became interested,

"As I was saying. A couple years ago, there was this girl. She was around our age for sure. So, she got this new job as a babysitter. She went over to this house one night and the parents were going over the rules with her considering the kids were like 3 and 6? After a while, she put the kids to bed although, they were acting seriously weird. They wouldn't stop freaking out about something. The girl just chose to ignore it and left after they had settled to sleep. A little while later, the girl got bored and started to watch the main tv. She got annoyed cos' the main TV didn't have cable. Just as she was about to change the channel, the kids started to cry and scream. So she like rushed upstairs to check on them. They were babbling about clowns and stuff. She knew they must have had a nightmare or something so she dismissed it and was able to calm them down again after a while and they got back to sleep once again. Finally she remembered that the mom and dad had told her that the only TV with cable was in the parents' room. She called them up and asked if it was okay to watch the TV in their room, "Oh and also, while I've got you guys on the phone... Is it okay to cover up that clown statue in the kids' room? They keep freaking out and I think it's scaring them a little." She told them,  
"Julie... Get the kids and get out of the house. Right now."  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"...We've never had a clown statue in the kids room."  
It's said that when the parents got home, there was absolutely no sight of the kids or Julie the babysitter; just drops of blood across the landing..." Wally finished. Nothing was said straight away and a sharp chill sent tingles down their spines. They were clearly not the brightest kids in the world considering they were telling scary stories when it was dark and when they were out.

Suddenly, Jenny made a sound with her lips in disbelief, "I heard that one before." She shrugged, "I got fired from a babysitting gig cos' I told the kids. The parents were so _not_ happy."  
"I could imagine why..." Vic replied, stunned. Jenny shrugged,  
"Clowns don't scare me. I give it a 6/10." Rachel rated, emotionless.  
"Yeah well nothing scares you so you don't count." Wally answered, crossing his arms over his chest as she smirked,  
"Woo! That story gave me chills, boy!" Karen whistled, rubbing her arms,  
"I never wanna see a clown again." Vic stated, shaking his head with a chuckle,  
"My heart won't stop spazzing!" Garfield squeaked, raising a hand against his chest for emphasis.

Wally pounded the air and grinned at his success of scaring them, "I gotta hand it to you, Wally. That was pretty creepy." Dick agreed, smirking at him,  
"I know right," Wally chuckled but glanced down at Kory, "Kory? Kor... Are you okay?"

Dick also looked down at her as she timidly focussed her eyes up at him, "Is the story over?" She whispered. Dick smiled softly and nodded to her, allowing her to sit up and let go of his shirt which she had apparently been clinging to the entire time.

"I take it you hated the story then, Kor?" He asked, feeling a little guilty,

Kory's expression soon shifted from fear to a beaming smile, "Not hate Wally. It was... Wonderfully horrifying!" She praised, clapping her hands lightly, earning a triumphant smirk from Wally.

Vic suddenly stretched and yawned, "I don't know about you guys but Ima get going. I'm beat!" He said, groggily, "Bee, you coming?"

Karen nodded and got to her feet. Dick stretched out a hand, "Wait!" He ordered, gaining all eyes to fall upon him,  
"Something wrong, man?" Vic asked, concerned,  
"No just... Uh... Wanna take a group picture before the fire goes out?"

Kory turned her whole body to face him, "Truthfully," She began, "Why do you wish to take photographs so very often recently?"  
"I just wanna remember the summer. Is that so bad?" Dick chuckled, nervously. He stared intently at Vic as if trying to mentally yell something at him. Vic's eyes widened in realisation and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh! Yeah, sure! Everyone gather up," He instructed, making motions with his hands.

They all huddled closer together behind the fire and Vic worked hard at getting his camera in a good position before setting a timer on it. He jogged round and crouched ever so slightly at the back, being the tallest of them all.

A flash blinded them all momentarily and they were all quick to get out of the huddle. Vic grabbed his camera and smiled warmly at the picture on the digital screen, "Beautiful," He smirked, "Well! Night guys,"  
"Bye hunnies!" Karen waved, joining Vic's side.

A couple minutes passed after Vic and Karen had left and soon enough, Rachel got to her feet and brushed any dirt from her behind, "Come on Garfield," She beckoned,

Rachel nodded her goodbyes to the group and turned away from the fire. Garfield grinned at them all, "Later guys!" He chirped, waving before dashing after Rachel.

Kory yawned against Dick and he smiled at her cute little face she made when doing so. He pulled Kory up as he himself got to his feet. Dick retracted his arm from around Kory's shoulders to take her hand within his own, "You guys wanna walk with us?" Dick offered,  
"Sure," Jenny replied, taking Wally's hand and getting to her feet. They put out the remaining cinders of the fire and began their journeys home.  
"Man, I can't believe school is now in less than 2 months. This bites." Wally complained,  
"I am somewhat excited to be returning to school... Although, I have never truly hated it if I am being honest." Kory explained,  
"My lessons suck but it's not a big thing that irritates me," Dick informed them,  
"I always get yelled at about my hair so I hate school." Jenny huffed,  
"Why is your hair such an electric colouring, Jenny?" Kory wondered,  
Jenny shrugged, "I like pink," She said, simply.

Eventually they came to a diverted road. The left side led Jenny home but the right side led Dick, Kory and Wally directly and easily home, "Oh. I hate walking home alone," Jenny mumbled to Wally,  
"I know. I'm sorry," Wally said softly, "The only person who lives remotely near you is Dick,"  
"I could always walk with you, Jen?" Dick proposed,  
"What about Kory?" Jenny tilted her head,

Kory smiled from behind Dick, "I shall take Wally from your hands if you would like?" She giggled,  
"Ooh, trading partners for the walk home... Interesting..." Wally acknowledged, oblivious to the eye roll Jenny sent his way,  
"Shut up," Jenny joked, "Come here,"

Wally obliged and closed the distance between himself and Jenny. She hugged him closely and kissed him on the tip of his nose while exchanging words of goodbye,

Dick smiled and wrapped his arms around Kory's waist from behind and nuzzled against her neck, "And they like to do the teasing of us," Kory smirked, placing her hands over Dick's on her stomach,

"So, do I get a goodnight kiss?" Dick teased, grinning against her cheek,

He felt Kory smile and nod, "Of course," She whispered. She turned her head towards him and placed a sweet kiss against his lips. She ended the kiss and turned her whole body around and rested her forehead against his, "Goodnight Richard. Please send me a message to confirm you return home, safely." She requested,  
"Night baby," He hushed, "You too, okay?"

Kory blinked as a sign of an agreement, before the voice of Wally was heard, "Are you guys done yet?"

They both turned to glare at him. He leaned against the street lamp and grinned at them. Dick released his light grip around Kory's waist and gave her the access to wander over to Wally. He watched them walk away down the right side. He turned back to Jenny and smiled.

Once they had taken a couple of steps together, Jenny crossed her arms and smirked up at Dick, "So..." She probed,  
"You and Wally are scarily alike; y'know that?" Dick chuckled,  
"Ugh. Please do not say that,"  
"He always starts conversations like that when he's about to throw loads of questions at me,"  
"Actually, I was going to compliment you,"  
"Why's that?"  
"I was going to say good job on your relationship with Kory. You make her so happy... It's adorable,"  
"I'd hate to see her upset. Ever."  
"So you guys are pretty serious then, huh?"  
"Yeah. This isn't some kind of summer fling for either of us... I love her and she loves me too,"

Jenny squealed like a fan girl, "Oh! It's like something from a movie!"

Dick chuckled and rubbed the back of his heated neck, "Uh... Thanks?"  
"Have you guys gone to the next level then?"  
"And there's the familiar Wally question,"  
Jenny laughed, "You can't exactly blame my curiosity, Grayson."  
"Well no... We haven't and I don't really want to..."  
"Huh? I thought you-"  
"No, obviously I do. I mean... She's stunning but... I'm scared if I bring it up, it'll make her uncomfortable and I don't want to push her into _that_. I'm completely fine waiting until she's ready. I want her to be certain because... I don't wanna be a regret..."  
"You know... You're a good guy, Dick. I know a lot of people say that you're nothing more than a man whore and you weren't but now... It's really nice to see you actually wanting to be with someone for reasons other than sex,"  
"Maybe it was Kory I just needed to come into my life to show me that, huh?"  
"Definitely." Jenny smiled and stopped outside of her house, "Well. This is me! Thanks for walking me home, Dick. Be careful on your way home,"  
"No problem. I will... Night Jen," Dick waved.  
"Night," Jenny returned. Dick continued down the streets with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets.

"I can't believe he hasn't made a move on you yet!" Wally said, baffled,

Kory smirked, "Perhaps he possesses more skills that of a gentleman than you think,"

"Apparently so... And what, you really don't wanna have sex with him yet?"

Kory let her cheeks burn, "Truthfully... I do wish to do... that with him..."

"No way! Really?"  
"Yes. I believe we are both incredibly comfortable around one another and I am certain that I am ready to commit to such an act with him yet..."  
"What is it?"  
"Richard has not suggested doing anything like that with me... He has only ever done the joking around..."  
"Believe me Kory... He wants to."  
"He has said something?"  
"No... Well, yeah... But not in a way like, 'she won't have sex with me bleh,' But he told me that he doesn't wanna push you into it or anything and will wait until you are completely ready,"  
"Oh... That is so very sweet of him,"  
"Oh yeah... He's just a big ol' bowl of sugar,"  
"...Wally?"  
"Mhm?"  
"You will not... repeat our conversation to anyone... Will you?"  
"Of course I won't, Kor. I know I've blurted things out before but I wouldn't blurt something so personal out,"  
"You promise?"  
"Spit swear?"

Kory made a face of disgust, "Ohh," She whined, "I have always hated the spit swears..."  
"They were always fun though, right?"  
"I have not initiated a spit swear with anyone since I was the age of 15,"  
"I know right! Me either!"  
"Can we do the pinkie promise instead, please?"  
"Oh alright,"

Kory and Wally hooked their pinkies with one another and smirked, "I promise not to repeat you telling me that you want to uh... y'know... with Dick to anyone!" Wally swore,  
"Good," Kory giggled,  
"Well... Here's you, Anders," Wally commented, stopping just outside of Kory's home,  
"Thank you for walking with me, Wally."  
"Anytime babe,"

They bid each other goodbye and hugged. They then separated and Kory made her way to her front door as Wally took a couple of steps towards his own house literally opposite of Kory's. Kory closed the front door and shrugged herself free from her own jacket and smiled with a blush evident due to what they had been talking about... However... She did have a certain fear that she hadn't told Wally about...

What if Dick simply didn't _want_ to do that with her? What if he didn't think of her that way?

She shook her mind free of negative thoughts and made her way to her bedroom...


	10. Chapter 10

Kory sat up and stretched her arms out above her head, yawning in the process. She rubbed her eyes to free herself from a state of drowsiness. With a quiet sigh, Kory pushed herself out from under the sheets and straightened her nightwear slightly. Her sleepwear consisted of light pink bottoms with a crop styled white strap top which revealed a section of her stomach. She cracked her knuckles and slowly made her way downstairs. She was about to wander into the kitchen for a cup of coffee but suddenly her letterbox caught her attention.

The clattering noise of metal opening and closing drew Kory closer to the door. She noticed a small glittery pink card drop to the floor. She tilted her head in confusion and stepped closer, dropping to the floor to retrieve the card. She slowly stood up as she read the words on the card, ' _Open the door pleaseee._ '

With an eyebrow raised, Kory hesitantly opened the door and peered out. She gasped as she eyed approximately 100 bright and colourful birthday balloons. They were all differently styled and each had different messages, slogans or had the number 18 on them. Kory's eyes darted from one to another. They were incredible. They were yanked to the left to reveal the bearer of the balloon bouquet. Dick smirked as Kory excitedly grinned, "Surprise!" He sang, opening his arms wide in emphasis.

Kory placed her fingers to her lips, "What is... I do not understand..." Kory giggled,  
"Happy birthday baby," Dick replied, "Well... I thought instead of you spending the morning alone, I could come over and... y'know... Spend some time with you."

Dick smirked at her soft facial features, "I mean... I can go if you-" He didn't get a chance to finish his jokey comment as Kory giggled and jumped forward, throwing her arms around his neck. She pressed her soft lips against his in a loving gesture. When she pulled back, she smiled at him softly. She let go of him and her eyes refocused on the bundle of balloons,

"So many balloons..." Kory breathed, eyeing them all carefully.  
"Yeah... I'm beginning to think I may have gone a little crazy with balloons..." Dick chuckled, glancing at them too.  
"They are truly wonderful. My only fear is that they shall not fit through the front door..." Kory guessed, crossing her arms and pursing her lips.  
Dick shrugged, "You take half, and I take half?" He suggested,

Kory nodded and did as instructed. With some shifted movement and heaving through the door, the balloons were all eventually pulled in through the door. Kory took the second half from Dick and tied them all to the staircase railing. She brushed her hands together and smiled, "There... Beautiful..." She acknowledged.  
"Definitely beautiful," Dick commented. Kory turned to Dick with a smirk and placed a hand on her waist,  
"You are referring to the balloons, yes?" Kory asked, giggling.  
"You know me better than that..."

Kory giggled and hugged him lovingly, "Thank you, Richard... Especially for choosing to spend the day with me," Kory ran a hand through his dark locks, "You are most sweet,"  
"It's nothing," Dick answered, shrugging, "Now... As much as I _adore_ you in pyjamas... Go up and get dressed while I make you breakfast,"

Kory stared at him quizzically for a moment before shrugging and hurrying upstairs towards her bedroom. She dressed herself in a light grey slash top with some material on one shoulder and the other bare. She wore a black skirt with black tights and small dainty black shoes. She brushed her auburn flow of hair into a low side ponytail which sat over her right shoulder. She applied a small amount of makeup and checked her whole appearance in a full length mirror. She nodded and began to venture back downstairs.

As she approached the kitchen, a sweet scent filled her senses and she couldn't help but close her eyes and inhale the fragrance of pancakes in the air. She rounded the corner and was shocked at the sight in front of her.

The round dining table was full up with beautiful flowers and stacks of pancakes. There were 3 large dishes with a stack of fresh pancakes on each; they were drenched in apparently different syrups. There were tall glasses filled just to the right amount with chilled orange juice. Kory smiled and gasped, gaining the attention of Dick who currently had his back towards her as he cleaned the stove. He grinned as he spun himself around.

He removed the apron from around his neck and waist and placed it on the hook beside the freezer, "Bon appetite..." Dick hesitated, unsure if she liked it or not.  
"Richard... This is... wonderful," Kory answered, stepping into the kitchen a little more. Dick's grin widened noticeably. He cleared his throat before shuffling closer and kissing her forehead. He then proceeded to clasp her hand within his own and lead her around the table to get a better look at the sweet circles of fluffiness, "Okay... So, I wasn't sure which pancakes were your favourite so I made 3 stacks. That one has chocolate chips and is covered in chocolate sauce. This stack is completely suffocated with maple syrup. Then, this last stack has ice cream on top of it..." He began to trail off, not really sure of what to say next.

Kory silenced his awkward blabbering by gently running her fingertips against his left cheek. She smiled and leaned up onto her tip toes so that she could place a small sweet kiss against Dick's soft lips, "Everything is perfect," She whispered, making his cheeks tinge a red hue. He grinned sheepishly.  
They both sat down to munch on the sugary confections.

-

Kory leaned back in her chair and let go of a breath that she didn't realise she had been holding. She gently patted her stomach and tilted her head at the rest of the breakfast still on her plate. She glanced over at Dick and smiled as he mirrored her own position and actions, "Ugh... I can't... eat... anymore." Dick stuttered, shifting to sit up a little straighter in his chair.  
"I have... eaten as much as I... possibly can and... for that, I believe I now hold... the appearance of being around 6 months pregnant..." Kory groaned,

Dick smirked and raised an eyebrow while tilting his head to look at her stomach region, "Bit of an exaggeration Kor," He chuckled,

She narrowed her eyes playfully at him, "Well it certainly feels like it," She responded, shrugging as she sat up. Dick chuckled and pushed himself up onto his feet. He collected the plates and glasses up and made his way over to the sink. Kory shook her head as he began washing up. She stood up and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Please, let me-" She began,  
"Nuh uh, Kor. It's your birthday. I'll do it," He replied, smiling at her.

Kory nodded slowly and sat back down. After a few minutes, she giggled, "You know, Richard, I could get very accustomed to this..." She joked,  
"Don't count on it, Anders," He responded. Kory smirked and patiently waited for him as he wiped his hands on a cloth after he had finished placing the glasses and plates away.

He stepped over to her and pulled her onto her feet by her hands, "So what does the princess wanna do now?" He grinned, shifting his hands to her waist.

Kory pondered the question and Dick couldn't deny that her expression was absolutely adorable, "Oh!" She suddenly exclaimed, "I believe my presents from my mother and father are in the main room. May we go and open them?"  
"Whatever you want, Kor," He replied, allowing her to lead him.

They approached the main room and Kory pushed open the doors. They both gasped and their eyes widened, "Whoa..." They breathed in unison.

In front of them were stacks and stacks of presents, grouped and piled together. All were distinctly different from each other; they had bright, decorative wrapping paper covering them with pretty bows and ribbons adorning the tops. Dick nudged Kory playfully, "Here's a note Kor. It was on the table," He informed her, handing her a little card which was a similar shade of pink to the one he had posted through the letterbox this morning.

Kory turned the card to read it and she cleared her throat, _'Korybear. Happy 18th birthday, darling. We are very regretful that we are not able to be with you on your special day. Perhaps the 30 presents will begin to make up for it? Have a wonderful day, honey. Love, mother and father.'_ She read aloud.  
"Whoa! 30!? Even I don't get that many!" Dick coughed,  
Kory shrugged, "They are probably feeling most guilty for not being with me today," She confirmed,

Kory kneeled down on the floor and began to unwrap a lot of her presents. Most of them had begun to show themselves to be bright, fluffy plush toys which caught Dick's attention, "Why are there so many stuffed animals?" He chuckled, picking up a cerise pig plushie.  
"You have never seen my room? I am quite the fan of plush toys, Richard," She giggled,  
"Good,"  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing,"

Kory furrowed her eyebrows with a tinge of confusion but shrugged and continued opening her presents. When she had finally fought her way through the vibrantly wrapped gifts, she sat back and examined her received objects. There were _a lot_ of plushies, about 4 bottles of expensive perfume, a truck load of art supplies, some cute new outfits, chocolates and different pieces of fine jewellery.

Dick crouched behind her, "Apparently, you really are a princess," He joked, eyeing the gifts. Kory giggled and nudged him lightly. Her expression faded as she darted her eyes across all of the piles upon the floor.  
"What's wrong?" Dick asked,  
"Nothing. I just realised I must take all of these gifts upstairs." She sighed but smiled, "I shall be back momentarily,"  
"You want me to help?"  
"That is quite alright, thank you," Kory responded, already juggling a pile of girly objects in her arms. She stepped carefully over to the stairs and began to make her way up them. Dick watched her go and called up to her, "I'll just... wait here then..."

Once she was out of sight, Dick grabbed his car keys from the side table and sprinted out to his car. He grabbed Kory's birthday presents from the passengers' seat and smirked. He pushed the door closed with his hip and locked the car.

When he returned to the bottom of the stairs, he noticed Kory wasn't back yet. He quickly hobbled out into the garden and set her gifts behind the tree. He sighed contently and grinned to himself. He noticed Kory up at a window and she was putting things on a shelf. He raised an eyebrow to himself, mischievously.

He crept back inside and up the stairs silently. He took a wild guess at which room was hers and he mentally high fived himself for being right first time. He quietly pushed the door open and noticed that she was bending over her bed as she arranged her new plushies with her old ones. He tiptoed closer and was about to attack her with the technique of tickling but just as he went to do so, Kory turned so his plan changed and he grabbed her upper arms and pulled her lips to meet his own. In the swift frenzy, Kory gasped and was slow to respond but when she finally did, she gently rested her own hands against his upper arms.

Dick broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers while he attempted to gain back some of his breath. He rubbed her arms attentively, "Sorry... Did I scare you?" He feared,  
"At first, yes... However... I began to like it... But then you stopped," She pouted,  
Dick smirked and pecked the tip of her nose, "Come on," He instructed, tugging her out of her room,  
"Where are we going?" Kory giggled,  
"The garden, m'lady!"

Dick ushered her out of the back door and pushed her gently into the direction of the swing chair. Kory gasped and smiled lovingly at Dick as she noted the small red petals scattered over the grass and chair, "Wh-What is all of this?" She stuttered, shocked,  
"It's my turn to give you your presents," Dick explained, moving her hands to tell her to sit down. She waited as Dick reached around the tree and presented her with a large red bag. He took a seat beside her and sighed happily, "Ok! First are the... not so good presents..." He chuckled nervously,

He took out a bouquet of red roses and handed them to her. Kory gasped again. She loved roses more than anything. Then, he presented her with a large box of chocolates and a cuddly, fluffy panda plushie. Kory giggled and set them all aside after staring at them for a fair amount of time. She leaned up before he could say a single word and pushed her lips against his.

"Here... I'm much happier with these gifts," He admitted, handing her two more wrapped gifts.

Kory tilted her head curiously and unwrapped a rectangular shaped present. She gasped for what seemed like the hundredth time that day as she held it out in front of her. It was a pastel pink coloured scrapbook with a glittery texture to the front cover. There was a photograph of Kory and everyone else on the front with rose embroidery around the edges. She fingered the delicate pages as she flipped through the scrapbook, "I... Richard... This is amazing..." She breathed, attention focused on the pages on her lap, "Did you create this by yourself?"

Dick rubbed the back of his neck which immediately became hot when her eyes burnt into his, "Heh... Ye-Yeah... I wrote underneath the photos so you'll...You'll remember the summer..." He stammered,

Kory shuffled closer to him and hooked a finger beneath his chin and pulled his face to hers. She instantly closed the distance between them and didn't release him until a minute later. He was breathless and had an obvious blush across his cheeks whereas Kory smiled innocently, "Thank you... It is wonderful." She hushed,  
"There's one more..." Dick murmured, reaching into the bag again. He retrieved a small box which was wrapped in glittery gold gift wrap. She accepted the last gift from him and began to slowly unwrap it. A black box was revealed and Kory glanced at Dick in a swift motion before popping the box open. She gasped quietly as her eyes became transfixed on the piece of jewellery in her hands. There lay a glimmering silver locket. The shaping was different from that of the one she already owned. This locket's shape was more diamond than oval shaped. She gently removed it from the box and held it up so that the sunlight hit it perfectly.

"I...I know you already have the locket from your grandfather and... I'm not trying to replace it or anything... But I... I hoped that maybe... you could wear it as well... If you want to, that is..." Dick stuttered, feeling more nervous around her than he had in the past 2 months.  
"Of course I shall wear both... I thank you... It is... so very beautiful, Richard," She beamed at him shyly,  
"Look inside," Dick urged,

Kory nodded and clicked the little catch to let the locket pop open. On one side there was a photo Kory recognised immediately as their first photo together. On the opposite side, there was something engraved. She peered closer at the lettering and smiled fondly. It read, _'Richard & Kory – 18.06.13' _

Kory closed the locket and was quick in throwing her arms around Dick in a loving gesture. As she pulled back, she placed a hand against his cheek and let her lips find his. Just as the kiss was beginning to deepen, Dick broke it, much to Kory's disappointment. Dick smirked, "Definitely loving the way we're kissing lately..." He mumbled,

Kory giggled and stroked her thumb against his skin, "Thank you so much for my gifts, Richard. They are all so glorious... I love you very much," She said quietly,  
"And I love you, Kor. Happy birthday," He answered, inching closer to her lips again, but she ducked her head and pushed away from him lightly,  
"Would you place the locket around my neck please?" She wondered, earning a nod from Dick. He took the locket from her and gently placed it around her neck and made sure the clasp was firmly done. As he finished, his hands slid down her bare shoulders and the sides of her stomach causing Kory to shiver with delight.

"Sorry..." Dick whispered in her ear, only ending in furthering the odd feeling,  
"It was a... strange yet pleasant sensation..."  
"I have that affect,"  
Kory turned to him and rolled her eyes but as she refocused them on Dick, she found herself erasing the short distance between them. Her cupid bow lips crashed against his.

She felt a sudden surge of desperation for him. Apparently, Dick was just as eager for her considering his responses to the affections were matching in need. Kory ran her hands along his shoulders to his neck and lastly, they ended up dragging through his ebony locks. Dick shuffled Kory a little so that she was practically straddling his waist. His hands began exploring her back. She seemingly had no problem with his hands being beneath her shirt at this point. However, as his hands roamed to her waist, Kory stiffened.

With much reluctance, Dick pulled away from their heated kiss and was breathing heavily. He noticed a look in Kory's eyes that he had never really seen before. Desire.

"Sorry, I didn't-" He panted,  
"It did not bother me... Truly..."  
"I still feel like I'll be pushing boundaries..."  
"But Richard, I-"  
"Sides, the others will be here soon. We should get stuff set up, right?"

Kory's expression of desire and love seemed to evaporate. She let a wash of pain and sadness trickle over her features for a split second. She plastered a fake smile across her face and nodded. She pushed herself off of him and silently picked up her gifts.

Without a word or a glance, she walked off towards the house.

Dick watched her go and sighed. He knew he had said something wrong... He didn't know what exactly but by now, he knew her well enough to know when he had upset her.

-

An hour passed by painfully slowly for Dick. They were setting the main room up for when the others would arrive. Cushions and blankets were scattered and they had cleaned up any leftover mess from the morning in the kitchen and main room too. Dick sighed and glanced over at Kory who was sitting on the floor, browsing the movie choices she had to offer.

They hadn't spoken since being in the garden. It made him feel weird. He knew he should have spoken to her but he wasn't sure what to say. He slumped his shoulders and decided to just act normal with her and see what would happen.

He wandered over and crouched behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. He expected her to giggle or at least smile but nothing remotely like that happened. In fact, Kory leaned away from his cuddly actions and got to her feet in silence. Dick closed his eyes briefly while he got to his feet also, "I know I've upset you, Kor..." He said just above a whisper,  
"No you have not. What would make you believe you have done so?"  
"Because you never lean away from a cuddle and you haven't looked at me or spoken to me in the past hour."

Kory turned around to face him and her facial expression was barely recognizable. It was an almost stoic expression; a type of expression that he had never seen on Kory's face.  
"Everything is fine, Richard," She lied. She attempted to take a step away from him but he side stepped so he was in her way and he gently grabbed her upper arms to make her stay in place.  
"Please tell me?" He begged,

Kory shifted under his hold but broke free of it after a moment, "Just leave me alone, Richard..." She sighed. Kory proceeded past him and he heard the garden door open and shut again. He groaned into his hands. He didn't plan for the day to go like this. He hated having small 'tiffs' with Kory; it made him feel depressed.

Dick gave her around 15 minutes on her own before he made his own way out into the garden. He wanted to know what he had done so that he could make things right between himself and Kory.

When he got outside, he noticed Kory in her usual upset position. Her knees were drawn up to her chin with her face downcast into her knees. Her arms were wrapped around her legs. He frowned sadly as he reached her. He took a seat beside her and cautiously placed a caring hand on her shoulder,  
"Kor... Please tell me what I said... I'm sorry..." He babbled,

Kory slowly put her head up and Dick was surprised to see that she hadn't been crying, "You did not say anything..." Kory sighed,

Dick gave her a questioning look,

"Richard..." Kory paused, "Do you... find me... attractive?"  
Dick was taken aback, "What? You know I do! You're stunning!" He expressed,  
"In what way...?"  
"Every way. You're cute, stunning, hot, sexy... I could go on."

Kory nodded slowly but her eyes were focused downwards. Dick pushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear, "What's this really about, Kory?" He quizzed, softly,  
"I felt as though you... did not find me appealing..." Kory admitted, rubbing her arms.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Earlier... I told you that I did not mind what we were doing but you stopped and it seemed as though you were repulsed by the idea of doing such a thing with me..."  
"Kory... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to make you feel like that at all. I only stopped us because I don't want our first time together to be some meaningless quickie... I want it to be special and at the right time... You gotta admit... It wouldn't have been very special."  
"True... I apologise for-"  
"Don't... I'm sorry,"

They both smiled timidly at each other and leaned forward to embrace one another lovingly. Kory smiled and in turn, so did Dick as he felt her against his shoulder. He inhaled the scent of her hair; something he did a lot when they hugged.  
"Wait a minute..." Dick commented, pulling back to stare at Kory, "You... You really want to..."

Kory giggled and jumped up as she heard Wally's voice from the front of the house, "Our friends are here, Richard," She smirked,

He chuckled and shook his head as he chased after Kory.

-

As the evening began to draw in, the group of adolescents found themselves huddled between two sofas in Kory's main room. All of them were covered by a fluffy blanket which acted well to hide behind during their current activities. Rachel and Jenny had indeed brought the best horror movies that they could and right at that moment, House of Guts 2 had everyone frozen with a petrified expression; all except Rachel of course. Kory coughed slightly and slid away from the blanketed bunch. No one seemed to notice her disappearance; not even Dick who was transfixed by the horrific images on the screen. However, there was one person who noticed.

Kory wandered into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She swigged a mouthful down her throat and placed the glass down on the counter. With a heavy sigh, she shifted her hands to be placed against her forearms. She felt strangely upset. She wasn't sure if it was because of earlier happenings with Dick or not although... She knew the sudden feeling was definitely holding a hindrance of a link towards Dick.

"Kory?" Wally asked, "Everything okay?"

Kory shook her head to free her mind from her absent-minded state. She glanced up at him with a fake smile all ready to present but as soon as she set her eyes to his, she let her smile drop knowing full well that Wally would see through it, "I... I am unsure..." Kory admitted, quietly.

Wally walked over to her and leaned against the counter beside her, "What's up, red?" He questioned, "Come on. I know you."  
Kory sighed, "I feel... Confused yet... I also feel unconvinced..."  
"Unconvinced? Of what?"  
"... Richard's feelings towards me..."  
"I thought we already talked about this, Kor... You know he's-"  
"- Crazy about me? Yes, so you have said. If that were true... He would have been less reluctant to..."  
"Uh... Do I wanna hear this?"  
"We did not do _that._ It is just... Whenever we seem to be edging closer towards that... Richard seems to push me away... It is making me feel... most unwanted; like he does not wish to even attempt such an act."  
"He's just being wary Kory. He doesn't want it to happen randomly or too quickly in case you regret doing it. He _really_ doesn't want you to regret having sex with him."  
"Why would I-"

Wally shrugged, "He just has a fear that you will. It isn't a case of not loving you or finding you attractive. He's just scared to lose you if he pushes you into something,"  
"Perhaps you are correct..."  
"Babe, I'm always correct,"

Kory rolled her eyes and giggled. Neither of them were aware that Dick had just appeared by the door and was now listening in. He knew it was a bad thing to do but he was curious about whatever they were talking about. He shuffled himself a little so that if one of them were to leave, he wouldn't be seen.  
"Thank you, Wally..." Kory appreciated,  
"For what?" He enquired with a raised eyebrow,  
"You have always been very good to talk to. You are practically a best friend to me and I know I can always trust you and tell you anything,"  
"Aw you know it, Kor. Same here for you." Wally returned. Kory smiled and quickly embraced Wally. He chuckled and returned the hug with as much emphasis as her.  
"Now come on, let's get back to watching the weird movie my wonderful girlfriend brought..." Wally pointed out, sarcastically. Kory giggled and they walked out of the kitchen together back towards the main room.

Dick watched after them and he felt an unusual feeling. He had a mixture of feelings from sadness to jealousy. He could never know Kory as well as Wally did and that bothered him greatly. It made him feel sad that she could open up so easily about something which he apparently still didn't know about to Wally. He wanted her to be able to tell him anything and feel okay about it. He sighed and decided to fix a fake smile to his features again as he snuck back in under the blankets. His fake smile vanished slowly as Kory snuggled against his chest. Right then, he just felt alone and upset.

-

The TV was still on when Kory stirred from sleep at 3am. There was a brightness which Kory couldn't face due to being away from light for a long time during slumber. She yawned quietly and attempted to cuddle up against the person she remembered falling asleep beside but Dick was gone. With question all over her face, Kory rubbed her eyes and searched the space next to her. With her theory confirmed, she sat up and carefully crept off of the sofa bed, grabbing the violet blanket as she got up.

She quietly tiptoed from the room and suddenly got an idea of where Dick might have been. She stumbled in the darkness but eventually found the garden door and gently pushed it open. She cringed as she felt the cold grass between her toes.

Squinting her emerald eyes, she saw a black figure perched on the swing chair and she smiled, knowing exactly who it was. She swiftly made her way over to him and noticed him glance up at the sound of her approaching, "Kory?" Dick asked, gruffly,  
"Richard... What are you doing out here?" Kory giggled, taking a seat beside him. He managed a small smile to offer her but Kory's concern just shone through more, "I'm just thinking; that's all..." He told her,  
"Something is wrong, yes? Please... Tell me what troubles you?"  
"Nothing's wrong..."  
"Richard. It is 3am and you are sitting in my garden... Clearly there is something which causes you trouble."  
"I just..." Dick sighed, "I overheard you and Wally talking in the kitchen."  
"You did?"  
"Not all of it. I didn't hear what exactly it was that you guys were talking about but I heard the end parts and it... really made me think."  
"What are you talking about, Richard?"  
"You... Saying that he was like your best friend and how you can tell him anything..."  
"So...?"  
"It just made me realise a couple of things."  
"Like what?"  
"That... I'm a little... A lot jealous of Wally..."  
"Jealous of Wally? Why would you be jealous of him, Richard?"  
"Well... You... He knows you so well and he's known you for such a long time too... It made me realise that..." Dick sighed, "I'll never know you like he does..."

Kory nodded to herself as Dick stared at the ground beneath his feet. Kory stayed silent for longer than Dick was hoping. Suddenly, her whispery voice was heard, "Mm... You are correct. You shall never know me how Wally does." She stated. Ouch. Not exactly what he wanted to hear...

He sighed and gained a sad expression as he focused his eyes on the ground. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand against his right cheek. He raised his eyes and blushed as his eyes came into contact with Kory's, "You know me better," Kory whispered,

Dick let a relieved smile spread across his lips, "After only 2 months?" He asked, hesitantly.  
"Of course. I let people know certain parts about me. I have opened up to you more than I have to anyone. I trust and love you very much, Richard. Just because Wally has known me for a longer period of time, that does not mean he **knows** me better." Kory explained. She brushed her lips across his with a small smirk on her features.

All of a sudden, Kory felt a beloved pressure against her lips again. When they parted after a quick moment, Kory nuzzled her nose against his in an innocent sign of affection.

She let her eyes meld with his as they both blushed and smirked at one another, foreheads' leaning against each other's.

A sharp gust of bitter wind rustled and billowed around them. Kory's teeth chattered and she visibly shivered. Dick smiled, fighting his own urge to mirror her actions and placed his hands on her upper arms. He rubbed them soothingly, allowing heat to travel across her bare skin. She let go of a tiny smile of appreciation for him, "Come on. We should get back to bed." He whispered,  
"Agreed. We must sleep so that we are able to deal with the cleaning tomorrow morning," She hinted, smirking.  
"Payback, huh?" He chuckled,  
"Of course not..." Kory giggled, "I actually rather enjoyed cleaning the morning after your party,"  
"... 'Enjoyed' and 'cleaning' should **never** be put in the same sentence like that, Kor," Dick pulled a face. Kory tilted her head and shook it. She giggled and allowed him to take her hand in his as he led her back inside.

They both retreated beneath the warm blankets when they returned to the house. Kory immediately snuggled within his arms; something she was reluctant to do when they had first shared a bed. Dick raised an eyebrow at her but she refused to look up. She hoped he would just accept the sudden display of affection. She felt it was okay to be so close in proximity right now; she wanted to be close with him and if sleeping in such a way was the way forward to back up her announced emotions for him, then she jumped at the chance.

She felt his lips form into a smile as he rested his face against the top of her head. She quickly felt the protective arms snake around her too as he reacted to the display.

Kory blinked and rested a hand against his slow rising and falling chest. She, in turn smiled because knowing that he felt peaceful with their relationship right now, made her feel at peace also. Her eyes fluttered shut as the heavy burden of sleep began to subdue her. She allowed the assault of slumber with a joyful smile against her features...


	11. Chapter 11

Kory mumbled against her smooth sheet of ruby red hair as she stirred in her blanket. She gently fluttered her eyelashes until the daylight consumed her view. After her eyes had become accustomed to her surroundings after a long time without light, the first thing to hit her was the strong, fresh scent of coffee. She smiled to herself as she let her senses delve into the fragrance. Kory shifted while still maintaining her laying position and turned her head to locate the source of the wonderful coffee aroma. Dick smirked down at her and pushed a cup closer to her, urging her to take it, "Morning beautiful," He greeted, leaning in to kiss the top of her head. Kory beamed and giggled sleepily before slowly pushing herself up to sit. She ruffled her hair slightly, "Mm... Good morning, Richard..." She yawned, stretching her arms above her head.  
"Made you some coffee," Dick stated, holding the mug out to her once again. This time, she accepted it with a bashful nod in thanks.

Suddenly, Kory's eyes widened and she nearly spat her coffee out, "Oh! I need to begin cleaning...the... house?" Kory faltered as she glanced around at her surroundings. The rooms were flawless and her friends sat calmly on the sofas, engrossed in a commercial about bunny slippers.

Kory raised an eyebrow, "But... Everything is the spotless... How did-" She was cut off,  
"Dick got us all up so we could clean and decided you deserved some rest," Wally clarified, a hint of pride within his voice,  
"We had to be unbelievably quiet though," Karen added,  
"Dick was scared that we'd wake you up," Rachel smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. Dick shot her a look but Kory simply giggled at the two.  
"Oh!" Kory beamed, clasping her hands together, "Thank you all so very much! You are most helpful,"

They all nodded and smiled, practically telling Kory that it was nothing, "We were happy to help!" Jenny told her,  
"Well... Some more than others..." Rachel deadpanned, glancing at Garfield and Wally. Both boys cast a glare before both sitting forward, "We were tired!" They complained in unison, causing everyone else to chuckle.

-

Dick smiled as he absent mindedly played with Kory's hair. He slowed the rhythm of the swing chair with his feet by planting them on the ground. He used the arm that was around her to rub her back softly. He was acutely aware of the fact that she was falling asleep against his chest and as much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to go.  
"Kor?" He asked, in a hushed tone. Kory made some sleepy noises and Dick was pretty certain that he heard a faint yawn. She shifted ever so slightly but made no attempt to sit back from him. She tilted her head up and let her tired eyes bore into his fond eyes, "Mm?" She replied, her eyes closing for a brief second.  
"I should go baby..." He whispered, smiling lovingly down at her.  
"I do not wish for you to go..." She answered, levelling the same tone as him.  
"I know. I don't want to either." Dick paused and filled it with a smirk, "Especially as I know sleeping alone can't compare to sleeping with you,"

Kory giggled and sighed. She gently pushed herself away from Dick so that she could get to her feet. Dick followed in suit and took her hand in his as they wandered towards the front of the house. He leaned down and kissed her goodnight before getting into his car. He pulled out of the driveway and waved to her. Once he was gone, Kory shivered. She hugged herself and trudged back inside. She always hated it when he left and what was worse was that nobody else was home.

The end of the week rolled by quickly for Dick and Kory and so they found themselves sitting on the edge of a small pier down the road from Kory's house. Kory snuggled against Dick who smiled at her affections. Kory blinked before glancing up at the moon. It was so big tonight and Kory was beyond transfixed. Although her main focus was on the white orb in the night sky, she had taken into account the millions of glimmering stars. She smiled.

Dick shifted slightly which caused Kory to realise that her back was slightly sore. She leaned away from Dick and stretched her arms above her head and waited to hear the slight 'click' of her joints. Suddenly, she felt a slip of material against her neck and collar bone. Slow to react, Kory placed her hand to her neck and gasped, knowing exactly what had fallen into the water. While she was relieved her locket from Dick was still around her neck, her heart sank as she grasped the concept that it was the locket from her grandfather which had slithered into the water. Kory leaned forward frantically to see where it had dropped, "No!" She cried, bowing over the water. Dick held her instantly, concerned for the reason she was hanging off the edge of the pier in such a hurry, "Hey! Kor, careful! You'll fall in," Dick warned, protectively.  
"No, no, no!" She stressed, dropping her head,  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Dick quizzed, piecing together that he had missed something,  
"The locket from my grandfather... It fell into the water! Oh... The clasp must be old so it would be understandable that it broke,"  
"Don't worry,"

Dick suddenly got to his feet and threw his shirt off. Kory flushed slightly at the sight of his bare torso, "Richard... What are you doing?" She questioned, quickly.  
"Getting your locket back, duh." He replied, smoothly.  
"What!? Are you insane? The water is freezing!" Kory fretted,  
"Guess I'll chance getting a cold," He shrugged, diving into the water. Kory leaned back to stay away from the small splash before resuming her position on the edge.

Dick mentally kicked himself as he understood just _how_ cold the water was. He shook his head and focused on what the aim was as his oxygen was beginning to slip from his lungs. He swam lower and lower in an effort to retrieve the precious locket. His eyes weren't responding greatly to the sudden adjustment but he managed to spot the silver locket from the corner of his eye. He made a grab for it and mentally groaned as he understood that it was caught around a small rock. He hurried in his efforts to unwrap the chain from the rock as he was getting close to the breaking point of lack of air.

Abruptly, the chain became free and Dick mentally reminded himself to pat himself on the back once he could breathe again. He speedily pushed himself higher towards the surface.

He forced himself up until he reached the exterior of the water. He gulped as much oxygen into his system as he could, "Richard!" Kory called in relief. She hoisted him back up onto the pier and gave him some space to breathe. He inhaled and exhaled noisily as he attempted to gain back all of the air he had lost. After his breathing had become even once more, Kory reappeared at his side.  
"Richard... Are you alright? Are you injured?" Kory questioned, letting her eyes wander over his form to check for herself.  
"I'm... Fine... I... Promise," He huffed, trying to push a small chuckle into his sentence. Kory sighed and leaned down to hug his cold body to hers. Dick smiled against her warm locks of hair. Although she couldn't see what he was doing, Dick held his arm up slowly to reveal the locket, "Look what I... Got for... You..." He informed her, smugly.

Kory rocked back on her heels and glanced at his uplifted hand. She gasped and clasped her hands to her chest,  
"I know how important it is to you... I _had_ to get it back for you," Dick explained, calmly handing her the locket.

Kory swiftly looked at the locket before shaking her head at Dick. She gently dropped it beside herself while staring at Dick. Dick raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you gonna-" Kory cut him off as she threw herself forward and melded her lips with his. It was a somewhat passionate kiss with plenty of feeling behind it. Dick placed his hands on her back as a type of support. She really did catch him off guard but he wasn't about to protest against her affectionate attack. She buried her slender fingers within his unruly mess of black now soggy hair. Dick used every part of willpower to drag himself away from her, "I like that better actually..." He smirked,  
"I had a feeling that you might..." Kory giggled, resting her forehead against his. The smallest amount of breeze suddenly wrapped itself around them. Kory didn't feel very affected whereas Dick shivered immensely and his teeth chattered unwillingly. Kory's expression returned to the state of concern and she helped him get to his feet,  
"Come... You must dry off or you will catch an illness," Kory instructed, bending down to retrieve his shirt for him,  
"It's okay, Kor," Dick said, nonchalantly, "I can walk home by myself. It's not a big deal,"  
"My house is closer. I would prefer you to come with me, Richard... Please?" She pleaded.

Dick noticed the look of worry across her features and didn't see it fit to argue with her but,  
"It's kind of late, Kor. Your parents will be so pissed if I turn up like this at this time..."  
"They would not know. They are in the south for the rest of this weekend. It is only Kom, Ryan and I at home,"  
Dick smirked, "Well that changes things,"  
Kory giggled, "Come... Remaining in the cold will not help the situation,"  
"You know... I know you hate the fact that your parents are always away but you gotta admit... It has its benefits..."

Kory giggled and they began the short journey towards Kory's house, hands intertwined with one another's.

Kom looked up from the fruit she was slicing as the heard the door close. Her facial expression changed somewhat as she heard the sound of clothing hitting the wooden floor in the hallway. She cringed at a thought that passed through her head. She put the knife down and walked out of the kitchen, "Kory, no sex in the hallway." She joked,

Kory scowled at her sister, "Do not be stupid. Could you please get two towels?" She asked politely,  
"Sure," She paused, "Jheez Dick, you look like a drowned rat."

Dick pulled a face at her, "You give the nicest compliments, Kom."

Kom grinned and shrugged before wandering off towards the cupboard to fetch the towels.

Dick shivered as Kory picked up his drenched clothing and placed them in a white basket.

She scanned him over, "Richard, you will have to remove your pants also. They will not help to achieve the goal of becoming warmer." Kory stated, in a 'matter of fact' tone.  
Dick wriggled his eyebrows and smirked at her, "Maybe you _are_ trying to get me to have sex with you in the hallway..." He murmured,

Kory rolled her eyes and smacked his chest, "You are such an idiot sometimes, Grayson." She laughed. Before she could walk into the kitchen, Dick took hold of her waist and pulled her to him. She smirked up at him and gave him what he was seeking. Dick had grown accustomed to the heat that Kory's lips seemed to emit while they were kissing and he had to admit that it was probably the best heat he could experience.

They jumped away from each other when they heard the returning footsteps of Kom. She chucked the towels to Kory and crossed her arms over her chest, "Dick, you might as well take a shower," She suggested,  
Kory glanced from Kom to Dick, "Kom has a point. It will warm you up much quicker," Kory added, handing Dick the towels.  
"Okay... Be back in a while," Dick agreed, kissing the top of Kory's head as he passed her and entered the bathroom. Kory watched him go but turned to Kom as soon as the bathroom door closed,  
"Mind explaining? Last time I checked, it wasn't raining." Kom observed,  
"My locket from Grandpa Galfore broke and it fell into the water at the pier." Kory paused with a fond smiling gracing her lips, "Richard jumped in to retrieve it for me..."  
"Awh!" Kom cooed, making Kory roll her eyes, "Has he got his car?"

Kory shook her head, "I do not want him to walk home alone... Not at this time... It is almost midnight." She feared. Kom had a blank face while she ran thoughts and ideas through her mind.  
"Why doesn't he just stay the night?" Kom blurted out,  
"Wh-What? I-" Kory began but Kom cut her off with a simple smirk,  
"Oh please, Kor. I'm pretty much certain you had him over on your birthday so don't act innocent,"

Kory blushed a tinge of scarlet.

Kom laughed at Kory's reaction to her words, "So! He can stay here and sleep on the sofa bed with you," Kom summed up,  
"Why not in my bed?" Kory defended,  
"No offense but I don't really want two cuddly teens cuddling in the bed across from me,"

Kory giggled and nodded, "Thank you Kom," Kory appreciated,  
"No problem," Kom winked at her sister. Suddenly, Ryan came bounding down the stairs but stopped short when he saw both of his sisters standing at the bottom,  
"Wait..." Ryan paused, "If you're both here, who's in the bathroom?"  
"Richard," Kory answered,  
"Oh awesome! Is he staying over!? I need his help with a level of a game that I'm stuck on!" He told them, making both girls roll their eyes.

About 10 minutes passed and Kory had resulted in sitting upon the bottom step while she waited for Dick to come out of the bathroom. Kom had returned upstairs with her bowl of freshly sliced apple while Ryan had returned to his room to attempt the level once again.

Finally Dick wandered out of the bathroom. Kory stood up and turned to face him but all of a sudden, all words and thoughts evaporated from her mind. Unwillingly, her eyes focussed themselves on his toned chest and abdomen. She couldn't help herself. He had a white towel wrapped around his waist so his torso was on complete show to her. It made her feel strange,  
"Heya, d'you know if my stuff is dry yet, babe?" He asked, running a hand through his damp ebony locks.  
"Uh... I... I am not... Uh..." Kory babbled, becoming more and more flustered by the second. Dick smirked and noticed why she wasn't making much sense. He took a step towards her and took her hand and placed it against his chest. She could immediately feel his heart's steady beat. She glanced up at him. His expression held pure adoration for her but of course, his innocent smile turned devious within a split second,

"Mm... I wonder what your reaction would be if my towel fell," He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist so that both of her hands rested against his chest. Kory broke free from her little trance and she rolled her eyes before slapping his chest lightly,

"To answer your earlier question; no your clothing has not yet dried," Kory explained, "So, I have messaged Wally and asked him to bring some articles of clothing for you to borrow."  
"My little genius; always thinking ahead," Dick chuckled, dropping a small kiss against her nose.  
"He should be here momen-" Kory cut herself short when she heard the doorbell sound. Dick groaned as Kory pried herself from his hold to go and answer the door.

Wally was leaning against the doorframe as Kory opened the door, "Goooood Evening, beautiful," Wally sang. Dick chuckled at his friend and walked over behind Kory. Wally eyed Dick carefully and smirked, "Well, well, well... What did you two get up to today? Hmm?" He probed,

Dick laughed while Kory rolled her eyes, "Do you have the clothes, Wally?" Kory asked, trying her best to avoid that subject. Wally grinned and sobered,  
"Yeah," Wally replied, holding up a bag to Kory, "Feel lucky man, you got a pair of my new boxers. Were boxed up and everything... But do me a favour and keep em'. I don't exactly want em' back,"

Dick chuckled and shook his head, "Uh... Thanks man," He said, thankful for the clothes.

Wally nodded and turned on his heel to leave. He put a hand up to them, "Night lovebirds," He teased, jogging down the front steps. Kory shook her head at the red head and closed the door. She leaned against it and held the bag out to Dick. He opened the bag to scan the contents but raised an eyebrow to Kory, "Why'd he pack stuff that I'd sleep in?" He wondered,  
"Oh... Well..." Kory began blushing as she spoke, "Kom and I thought it would be best for you to do the staying over... We thought it would be too dangerous for you to walk home alone... You do not have to stay but... I thought it-"

Dick silenced her with a simple kiss, "Why would I disagree with that offer?" He smirked,  
"I am very happy that you wish to stay," Kory responded, smiling up at him lovingly.  
"I... Get to sleep with you... Right?"  
"You always seem to make that question sound like there is another meaning behind it," Kory pointed out, making Dick chuckled, "Yes... You will be sleeping down here with me to avoid being moaned at by my sister for being, 'cuddly'"  
"Suits me fine; as long as I get to sleep with you," He replied, pulling her against his body. Kory loved it when he held her in such a way but she placed a hand on his chest to place a small distance between them. Dick raised an eyebrow at her in a questioning manner,  
"We can cuddle once you are dressed. I do not think it would be very suitable to do so right now, would it Mr Grayson?" Kory commented but Dick could have sworn there was a hint of a seductive tone to her words however; her facial expression possessed innocence.  
"I suppose it would, Miss Anders..." He sighed, slightly disappointed but he reconsidered and knew he could hold her afterwards. He scampered off towards the bathroom to get changed into the white wife beater and pair of grey sweat pants Wally had given him.

On her way into the main room, Kory grabbed some sheets, a big fluffy blanket and a couple of pillows and set about making up the sofa bed. She had just about finished placing a pale yellow sheet over the sofa bed before she was suddenly pushed onto the sofa bed from behind. She made an 'eep' noise as she landed on her back. Before she could even open her eyes, Dick had clambered on top of her, playfully. He placed small kisses all over her face while she giggled like crazy. Dick grinned and continued his bombardment of kisses. He stopped after a minute so that they could both take a breather,  
"Did you truly have to do that?" Kory chirped,  
"Mhm," He mumbled, leaning down slowly to crush her lips with his but just as he was about to get contact, they heard Ryan's loud footsteps hurrying down the stairs.

Kory immediately panicked and pushed Dick off of her with such strength that he rolled off the end of the sofa bed. Kory heard a faint, 'whoa!' as he fell. She closed her eyes as she heard the thud followed by a quiet, '...Ow...'

She fought back the urge to giggle and allowed the concern to flow. She crawled over to the end of the bed and gazed down at her fallen boyfriend, "Are you injured?" She wondered, stroking his hair.  
"Ugh... Couldn't you have just warned me with words?" He groaned, sitting up.  
"I truly am sorry, Richard," Kory murmured, affectionately.  
"Nothing a make out session can't fix later," Dick returned with a flash of a grin.

Suddenly, both teens turned towards the door as Ryan strolled in and leaned against the doorframe,  
"Hey Dick, I was wondering if..." He faltered and raised an eyebrow, "why are you on the floor?"  
"Your sister-" He began but was abruptly cut off by Kory,  
"I dropped something and... I uh... asked Richard to retrieve it for me." Kory lied, nervously smiling at her brother. He rolled his eyes and Dick simply sniggered,  
"Riiight... Dick can you come help me with a level of Solace 5? I can't get past level-"  
"68?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Sure thing. Kory... Do you mind if I...?" He trailed off, leaving the question open to her.  
"Of course not," She beamed, "I must finish preparing the bed any way."  
She shook her head at them both as they raced one another up the stairs. She sighed and continued her conquest to set the sofa bed up nicely.

After Kory had finished the sleeping preparations, she chewed on her lip as she awaited the return of Dick. She had a feeling he'd be gone for a while if she didn't go and knock for him. She sighed and made her way upstairs and stood before Ryan's door which had a small creak so that it wasn't closed completely. She lifted her wrist to knock but halted as she heard Ryan say something, "Hey... Dick?" He hesitated,  
"Yeah?"  
"You aren't gonna like... hurt my sister... Are you?"

Dick become unfocused on the game and turned his attention towards Ryan, "That's the last thing I'd ever wanna do, man. Why would you think that?"  
"I don't know... I just don't want the same thing to happen to her twice."  
"What do you mean?"

Kory was in two minds about letting Ryan continue and throwing something heavy at him and telling him to shut up. She silently sighed and closed her eyes and did nothing to prevent Ryan reminiscing about a bad time within her life.

"I don't know if Kory would be angry at me for telling you but... She dated this guy about a year ago? His name was Xavier and he was bad news. We all thought he was great at first but..."  
"But what, Ryan?"  
"Bruises started appearing all over Kory's arms and legs. We always asked her how she did it but she'd cover it up and say she didn't know or that she fell or something else."

Dick remained silent and Kory wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign.

"One day, Kom came home and Kory was changing and she saw every single mark. He was abusing her constantly... To make it even worse, he was cheating on Kory too."

Kory could have sworn she heard Dick grit his teeth and clench his jaw.

"Why didn't Kory just break up with him?" Dick asked, tone below the level it usually was.  
"She was younger... It was kinda like her first experience of 'love' and she didn't want to let go... She wanted to make things better with him."  
"Where is he now?"  
"Spain, I think. I'm pretty sure he had a 6 month jail sentence for starting a pretty bad fight with a stranger. He's never come near her or us since."

Dick nodded. Ryan looked at his lap and sighed, "As much of a pain as she can be sometimes... She's my sister and... I really don't want to see her go through the same thing twice."

Dick placed a comforting hand on Ryan's shoulder. Kory smiled sadly outside the door for her brother's confessions of how the ordeal made him feel. Quietly, she slipped away and headed back downstairs.  
"Ry? I can absolutely promise you that I will **never** hurt your sister. Especially not in a physical way." He vowed,  
"You love my sister, don't you?"  
"I do."  
Ryan smirked, "Gross but good."  
Dick chuckled and got to his feet, "Actually, if I don't get back to the princess soon, she'll kill me so later dude." He explained, heading out the door.

Kory was perched on the perfectly made sofa bed and she was staring out of the window at the raindrops pelting the glass when Dick returned to her. She immediately sensed his aura as he stepped through the door. She heard the sound of the door then closing.

She gave into a small smile when she felt soft, warm hands snake their way upon her stomach. Next, she felt his knees against her thighs as he sat on his knees directly behind her. He rested his head on her shoulder and his voice made her feel at ease, "Hey beautiful," He greeted, "Did ya miss me?"  
Kory smirked, "Not really..."  
"Yeah right," He chuckled, then let go of her slightly to view her clothing, "I like the change of clothes..."

Kory rolled her eyes, "You always like my clothing when it is nightwear, Richard,"  
"I can't help it!" He playfully protested, "You make nightwear look _so_ good..."

He nuzzled against her neck and planted small kisses against her shoulder. She couldn't stop the sigh that slipped from her mouth and when it was sounded, Dick stopped his actions and shuffled to look at her face, "Everything okay?" He asked, concerned,  
"I am... It is just... I heard you and Ryan talking about..." She trailed off, not particularly wanting to say the name,  
"Xavier." Dick finished. Kory could hear the edge in his voice and she say his jaw visibly set,  
"... Are you angry because I did not mention to you about Xavier?"  
"What? Of course not, Kory. I get that you wouldn't wanna talk about it; it's a pretty sensitive issue, right?"

Kory nodded.

"Exactly. I'd never push you into telling me something about your past that you weren't comfortable talking about." He stated, rubbing his thumb against the hand of hers he was holding. Kory slowly broke out into one of her incandescent smiles that were so often expressed. She made quick movement about leaning forwards and hugging him close. A question from Dick is what coaxed her to pull back and look at him,  
"There is one thing I... kinda wanna ask though..." He stammered,  
"Which is?" Kory urged,  
"Well... Did you... Uh... Y'know... with _him_?"  
"Did I have sexual intercourse with him?"

Dick gulped and nodded. She was so direct with questions like that. He loved and hated it.  
"He attempted to force me to indulge in sexual activity with him a lot... however, I did not want my virginity going to _him_." Kory cringed at the end of her sentence. Dick's face expressed sudden anger when she said 'force' but he simmered down after a minute or so. He softened into a smile, "Good. He wouldn't have deserved it." He admitted,

Kory smiled softly at him but his expression told her another question was coming, "So... Why was Ryan suddenly asking that?" He wondered,

Kory thought for a minute and closed her eyes as she understood the most obvious reason, "Well... I believe it may be because you and I have been dating for 2 months now and things were at their worst with Xavier at 2 months which is why we broke up after 2 months. I believe Ryan was worried because he likes you and would like to believe you are **not** like Xavier." Kory explained,

Dick nodded slowly in a show of understanding, "You heard my answers and everything, right?" Dick grinned, nervously,  
"I did. I was very pleased with them also," Kory giggled,  
"Good." Dick paused to peck Kory's lips, "Let's get some sleep, baby."  
Kory nodded and fluttered her eyelids tiredly as she settled down beneath the covers and into Dick's arms, "Good night, Richard," She sighed, contently,  
"Night Kor..." Dick paused, "Hey Kor...?"  
"yes?" She yawned,  
"I love you..."

Kory smiled and tightened her grip against him, "I love you also, Richard..." She replied. With that, they both began to fall further into the land of sleep...


	12. Chapter 12

A week passed by quickly for the teens as the summer fell into its last month. As the beginning of August arrived, Dick and the others found themselves in the local park within the first week. Amongst the forest surroundings of the park, there was a small clearing where the gang were gathered. There was a dominant tree on the edge of the clearing with two tyre swings fixed onto the durable branch. Dick sat on one of the tyre swings with Kory perched on his lap with his arms secured around her stomach. Rachel sat cross legged on the other tyre swing with her eyes closed. On the branch opposite the one holding the tyre swings, Garfield sat upon it with his legs dangling over, playfully. Jenny mirrored Rachel's position however; she sat on the grass with her eyes open. Wally was lying right beside Jenny with his hands behind his head and his eyes were closed but he held the usual smirk against his features as he listened to the conversation at hand. Vic sat opposite Dick, Kory and Rachel with Karen leaning against him absentmindedly. There placements coincidentally led them to be sat in a circle, with the exception of Garfield who was in a tree like some type of monkey. There were in the middle of a tempting proposition brought up by some of the guys, mainly Wally and Vic,

"Sounds like a good idea, right ladies?" Vic hinted, earning thoughtful expressions from the female population of the group.  
"What could be better than a couple of days away with yo' buds!?" Wally said, sitting up immediately. Dick made a disgusted expression at Wally's use of slang,  
"Please never say that again." Dick murmured, causing Wally to poke his tongue out at him childishly.

Suddenly, Garfield dropped from the tree onto his feet beside Rachel, as if he were an acrobat. Rachel's eyes snapped open at the sudden interruption, "C'mon Rae! Pleaseeee? It sounds fun!" Garfield attempted to persuade her.

Rachel sighed, "If I say yes, will you quit whining like a little kid?" She asked, no emotion presenting itself.

Garfield grinned, "Of course, bunny boo!" He cooed. Rachel made a face of detest but rolled her eyes, "Fine," She sighed. Garfield fist pumped the air and forced Rachel into a hug despite her tense posture,  
"Love youuuu!" He sang,  
Rachel rolled her eyes but let a small smirk cross her lips, "Love you too..." She mumbled, trying to be as quiet as she could.

Karen chuckled and shook her head at the two; they were so oppositely perfect for each other, "I'm in ya'll. Sounds like a hoot!" She chirped,  
Vic raised an eyebrow at her, "A hoot?" He mocked playfully,  
Karen turned sheepish, "I've been watching old movies lately and uh..." She paused and rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Wally shuffled closer to Jenny who raised an eyebrow at him, practically telling him to spit it out, "Jen?" He urged,  
"What?" She asked,  
"What's your answer on the idea?"  
"Obviously I'm going. Who else would look after you?"  
"Very valid point m'dear,"  
Jenny shoved him lightly and giggled, making Wally grin. He loved when he was able to make her laugh.

Dick watched as all of the girls began to agree to the idea, hoping that Kory was also considering. He hooked his index finger beneath her chin and turned her head so that her eyes met him. She smiled softly at his gentle actions,  
"D'you think you'll be able to go?" Dick mumbled. He didn't have a need per say to whisper or keep a low tone but he wanted to breach a specific topic to Kory which was somewhat linked to the getaway plan. Kory looked adorable as she pouted and glanced up in thought,  
"I am unsure as to what my parents will say..." She trailed off,  
Dick wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Don't they trust me?" He smirked,  
"I am almost certain that they are in love with you, Richard." Kory rolled her eyes at Dick's expression of pride, "I shall ask them. It is most likely that I will be permitted to go. I shall inform you later on tonight,"  
"Good,"  
Kory giggled, "Is it truly so important for me to join you on this trip?"  
Dick shuffled and cleared his throat, bringing Kory somewhat closer to him. Obviously he was intent on gaining a sense of privacy for the moment,

Dick gulped before speaking, "Well... Uh... Maybe..." He trailed off, unable to stare at her without turning slightly red. Kory raised an eyebrow at him with question written all over her face. He coughed before continuing,  
"Well you know... what we've been talking about for a while?" he hinted. Kory only reacted by tilting her head, apparently not quite understanding. Dick sighed and made a face to further illustrate what he was talking about. Suddenly, Kory's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red,  
"Oh! Uh... Yes," She giggled nervously,

Dick smiled fondly and took her hand in his and gave her fingers a gentle kiss, "Well... Maybe the time will feel right when we're away... Y'know?" He suggested, unable to stop the nervous blush that crept upon his cheeks.

Kory smirked and tilted her head at him, erasing some of the space between them, "Are you planning on that to happen while we are away?" She hushed, cheekily.

Dick smirked and edged closer to her lips, "No... But... I wouldn't be against it if it were to happen..." He whispered, making her giggle,  
"I do not believe I would be against such a thing either..." Kory said, barely audible. She let her eyes flutter shut as she attempted to erase the space between them completely but-  
"I AM SO HUNGRY. CAN WE PLEASE GO AND EAT SOME FOOD. I THINK I MIGHT DIE OF STARVATION." Wally bellowed, causing Kory and Dick to stop in their tracks. Kory sighed but smiled at Wally's actions whereas Dick glanced at Wally and looked about ready to murder him. Kory ran a hand against the back of Dick's neck and up through his hair to calm his mood. She succeeded in a way; he let out a deep breath and snuggled against her touch.

"You ate like 30 minutes ago, man," Vic pointed out,

Wally looked at him blankly, "What's your point?" He shrugged. They all couldn't help but laugh at Wally's bewildered expression at wanting more food. They got up and brushed themselves down before making their way from the clearing.

-

The following night, Karen and Rachel had agreed to help Kory pick out things to take on the trip and had come up with a plan. Karen and Rachel were to stay the night at Kory's and walk to Wayne Manor together in the morning.

Karen was lying on her stomach on Kory's bed with her cheeks in her hands. Rachel sat beside her in her usual position being legs crossed and hands on her knees. Kory stood by her closet with clothes piling amongst the floor,  
"Kory," Rachel droned, "We're going for 3 days; not 3 weeks."

Kory made a face at her, "I know... I simply like to have choice," She shrugged, picking out a dress from her closet and folding it up before packing it into her little pink suitcase. It was almost full but Kory didn't feel she had all of the clothing needed; not yet.  
"Ooh! The next few days are gonna be off the chain!" Karen chirped,  
"Not that I'd admit it to Garfield, but I am a little excited," Rachel admitted,  
"What about you, Kor? You excited?" Karen wondered, causing Kory to turn her to them both,  
"Oh yes; very much so! I am eager to spend time with you all as well as some time with Richard," Kory explained,  
"I bet you do!" Karen teased,  
Kory laughed, "Excuse me?"  
"Don't act coy; we know you wanna get cosy with him this weekend!" Karen chuckled. Kory instantly lit up with a pink hue but rolled her eyes, smiled innocently and turned back to her closet. Karen pursed her lips, inwardly deciding whether or not to chance a question towards Kory,  
"Can I ask something?" Karen paused, intent on continuing anyway, "Have you guys sealed the deal yet? Y'know, gone all the way and stuff?"

Kory gasped and ran over to her bedroom door to close it. She leaned her back against the now firmly shut door and scowled at Karen, "Karen! Not so loud, please!" Kory pleaded. Karen smirked and her eyes widened. She jumped up onto her knees and pointed a finger at Kory,

"You have, haven't you?" Karen quizzed, finding humour in Kory's ever growing blush. Kory's shoulders slumped and she wandered away from the door towards her closet again, "No, not yet... but..." She trailed off, not exactly knowing how to end that sentence; luckily Rachel was there as moral support,  
"You're planning to this weekend...?" She guessed.  
Kory nodded, "If the time feels right then... Yes... Perhaps..."  
Rachel smiled softly, "I think it's good that you're waiting until it feels right, you know." She commented, earning a small grin of appreciation from Kory.  
"Me too," Karen added, "If you love and trust each other, there's nothing to hold you guys back... It's sweet... Ooh! Like in movies!"

Kory and Rachel rolled their eyes at Karen; trust her to compare Dick and Kory's relationship to a movie. Karen's lips suddenly quirked into a well known smirk, "So... Are you gonna like seduce him or something?" She joked, aiming to make Kory blush and stutter.

Instead, Kory laughed and shook her head at Karen, "I am not going to plan for it, Karen. If it is to happen, so be it... Vice versa for if it does not," Kory answered,  
"Aw, you're no fun!" Karen poked her tongue out at Kory who again, giggled.

Rachel shook her head at the both of them, "Are you finished packing yet?" She questioned, generally curious considering Kory was being indecisive tonight.

Kory blew her hair away from her hair in a frustrated manner. She grunted as she managed to zip the top of her suitcase up. She stretched her back and placed her fists on her hips and glanced up at Rachel with a proud smile, "I believe so," She breathed, flopping onto her back, in between Rachel and Karen on the bed.

"What'd you guys wanna do now?" Karen asked, yawning. Kory and Rachel joined Karen in the sleepy action of yawning before answering in unison,  
"Sleep?" Kory and Rachel suggested but more so demanded. All three girls giggled and decided to get ready for bed. Kory estimated that the main room would be a little too cold to sleep within tonight so she simply set up her double bed so that all 3 of them could snuggle into. Kory placed herself in the middle of her bed and Rachel and Karen found themselves with their heads at the foot of the bed. Karen snickered into the darkness, playfully, "Hey Kor... Your feet smell," She teased,

Kory giggled and rolled her eyes before prodding Karen's arm with her foot. They all found humour in that; even Rachel giggled a little. They sobered and Karen sighed, "Night girlies," She yawned,  
"Night guys," Rachel hushed,  
"Goodnight, friends," Kory whispered into the darkness. Kory stared up at her ceiling. She was pretty sure that she could hear Rachel and Karen's deep breathing. Kory _was_ tired but she had begun thinking about Dick and her. She was so sure about sleeping with him but she was curious as to what would happen afterwards. Would it be normal? Would it be awkward? She sighed. It was a big step for her and apparently for Dick despite the fact he had already had sex... A few times. If anything, Dick seemed more nervous and hesitant than Kory. He had explained that he wanted it to be special and right which Kory found endearingly sweet. She knew she loved him dearly and she trusted him too but she was so very nervous to go through with a higher level in their relationship. She sighed and shook her head. She covered herself with her covers a bit more and closed her eyes, allowing herself to get some sleep.

The next morning, the three girls woke up around the same time. Karen stretched her arms above her head and ruffled her hair. Rachel slowly sat up and copied Karen's actions before staring at her, "What's up with your hair?" She deadpanned,

"Shut up; it goes puffy in the mornings." Karen groaned, getting out of the bed. Rachel smirked and shook her head. As Karen wandered into Kory's bathroom, Rachel shoved Kory slightly with her foot. Kory mumbled something incoherent which Rachel couldn't help but giggle at. Slowly but surely, Kory began to emerge from beneath the covers. She made small noises as she stretched her arms above her head. She smiled sleepily at Rachel, "Good morning, friend," Kory greeted, yawning. Rachel nodded in response and sighed,  
"We should start getting ready," Rachel suggested,  
"What time is it?" Kory asked,  
"8:35"  
"What time are we supposed to arrive at the manor?"  
"9:30"

Kory suddenly jumped out of bed and ran to her wardrobe. Rachel suppressed a chuckle, "What's your rush?" She quizzed,  
"You do realise how long it takes 3 girls to get ready, yes?" Kory raised an eyebrow at Rachel with her question. A moment passed before Rachel imitated Kory's actions and leapt from the bed. She banged on the bathroom door, causing Kom to stir in her bed,  
"Ugh... Can you guys be any louder?" Kom grumbled, pulling a pillow over her head,  
"Yeah. Like this," Rachel paused and raised her fist to the door again, "KAREN. HURRY UP!"  
"I hate you, Roth." Kom mumbled. Rachel smirked to herself, making Kory giggle.

After the girls had successfully got themselves ready, they consumed breakfast before placing their belongings into the back of Rachel's car. Kory said her goodbyes to her family and got into Rachel's car alongside Karen and Rachel herself.

The drive to the manor was quiet considering they were all still a bit groggy although; the silence was hardly uncomfortable. At one point, Karen had to make sure Rachel was still awake while she was at the wheel; she was – Just about.

When they pulled up at the manor, Wally was the one to greet them at the door, "Mornin' ladies!" He beamed, stepping aside with to let them pass.  
"You're... Cheery..." Karen noticed, cautiously staring at him.  
"You say it like it's a bad thing," Wally deadpanned, earning a simple shrug from Karen.  
"I'm surprised you're even awake..." Rachel said in a monotone, causing Wally to make a face at her, "I'm probably right in guessing that Garfield is still asleep?"  
"Dude!" She heard Garfield say from the main room. She rolled her eyes and sighed; he could be so predictable. The girls all shuffled from the hallway back outside as the guys plus Jenny decided it was time to start packing up.

Kory felt a small sense of loneliness. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her as she watched her friends. Rachel and Garfield were being subtlety cute together, Karen and Vic were being generally helpful to each other with packing up bags and suitcases into the RV's and Jenny and Wally were play fighting with one another. Kory on the other hand, hadn't seen Dick since they arrived. She wanted to ask where he was but she didn't want to seem dependent on being with him. She sighed.

Moments later, her feelings completely drained away as she felt two arms circle around her stomach. She snuggled against the figure holding her and smiled. She felt small kisses against her shoulder and neck. She giggled,  
"Morning beautiful," Dick whispered into her ear. She linked her hands with his which rested against her stomach,  
"Good morning, Richard," She murmured back to him, rubbing her cheek gently against his.  
"Are you excited?"  
"Mm, very much so," She paused and turned in his arms ever so slightly, "Where have you been?"  
"Packing,"

Kory rolled her eyes, "Of course _you_ left such an important task until the last minute," She giggled. Dick smirked and spun her to face him. Kory tilted her head expectantly. Dick chuckled before leaning in to kiss her. To him, it seemed like forever since his lips had brushed against hers so he savoured the feeling, squeezing her waist as he pulled her closer. When Kory lightly pushed away from him, breaking the kiss, her breathing was somewhat uneven,

"You are persistent with your affection today, Richard," Kory surmised, placing her arms around his neck,  
"I can't help it; I feel like I haven't been close with you for ages." Dick explained,  
"I rather enjoy your actions, actually..." Kory giggled, resting her forehead against his. Before they could even try and kiss again, Vic interrupted them,  
"Yo lovebirds!" He shouted from the parked RV's, "Get your butts over here! We're heading out!"

Although Dick groaned, Kory took his hand and they both ran over to the others. Kory glanced up at the 4 somewhat large RV's that were parked in front of her, amazed.

They weren't as huge as say... Tour busses but they were certainly eye catching. Kory turned to Dick with question in her eyes, "Four?" Kory wondered aloud,  
"Duh. One for me and you, one for Vic and Bee, one for Wally and Jen and one for Rae and Garfield." Dick explained, taking her hand once again. Kory smiled fondly at him causing him to redden a small amount. He knew that face meant, 'Well done on giving us privacy,'.  
"Alright my people, let's get outta here," Vic insisted, opening the door of his and Karen's RV to let his girlfriend go first. The group cheered and all began piling into their respective vehicle.

Once they had actually got on the road, Rachel felt herself getting a headache and she realised she was sighing... A lot. As much as she loved Garfield, he really did tend to push the limits of that love. Right now, he was pressing all of the buttons on the dashboard. Rachel had to bite her bottom lip to refrain from shouting at him. She took a deep breath and glanced briefly at him, making sure she had control of the wheel, "Garfield..." She breathed,  
"Yeah, Rae?" He returned around a mouthful of a jam filled donut. She blinked in disbelief at him but shook her head and straightened her posture,  
"Could you please stop pressing all the buttons?" She asked, evenly, "It's kinda annoying when I'm the one driving."  
"Oh! Sorry," He answered, taking his hands well away from the dashboard.  
"Thank you," Rachel sighed, smiling at how easy that was. Her headache began to seep away as Garfield got up out of the passenger's seat. He wandered into the back and Rachel didn't think very much of it. Her headache had almost completely vanished until sudden, loud music blared throughout the RV, "Rae! You love this song, right!?" Garfield shouted,

Rachel felt her left eye twitch and she wasn't sure if she was going to arrive with Garfield being alive.

Meanwhile, there was a much calmer atmosphere within the RV temporarily belonging to Dick and Kory. Dick was taking control of the wheel for the journey but he couldn't help but glance at Kory every now and then. She had begun falling asleep in the passenger's side and looked adorable. At first, Dick had thought she looked endearing with the oversized slash shirt she was wearing as it revealed her left shoulder completely; not to mention she had a pair of shorts on which showed off her long golden legs.

Now she was simply captivating due to her cute nature whilst slumbering. Dick slowed the RV as he approached a red light. While he had some time, he reached behind his seat and brought out a blanket which he carefully draped over Kory's sleeping form. He had aimed not to make her shift but when the material touched her, she mumbled something and stirred a little. Before he could retract both of his hands, Kory drowsily took hold of one. She held his hand within her own and stopped stirring. He expected Kory to release his hand but her grip was as strong as it would be if she were awake. He smiled and placed his free hand back on the steering wheel and continued to drive.

When they had all arrived at the site, they felt it necessary to get out of the RV's and stretch their joints. The place that the boys had decided to stay for the couple days was surprisingly pleasant. Although the girls were pretty sure it was practically in the middle of nowhere, they were thrilled at the appearance. True to their judgement, the site they were staying at was empty besides their presences. It was already drawing into the evening so the group decided to go on a little walk.  
"You just had to pick a place that was surrounded by nothing, didn't ya?" Karen groaned,  
Vic gave into a sheepish chuckled and tried to present a puppy dog face, "There is stuff, Bee... If we keep walking this way then..." He trailed off,  
"There!" Wally piped, pointing down at a lit up area. They all had to smile; the summer had started with a fun fair and that was exactly what they were staring at now. They could smell the delectable aromas of fast food and sweets. They could see the illuminated rides and stalls. They could hear the joyful screams of all ages and the ecstatic cheers of those winning prizes. Being the near adults that they were... They all raced each other down to the ticket office.

Kory sighed happily as she strolled around the fairground with Dick at her side. She rubbed her face against a stuffed panda plushie in her arms, affectionately. Dick smirked triumphantly,  
"I am still shocked that you were able to obtain this on the first attempt, Richard," Kory pointed out,  
"What can I say? I'm awesome." He declared. Kory rolled her eyes but giggled nevertheless. Dick suddenly eyed a ride that seemed perfectly suited to them. He took her hand and led her over to the ferris wheel. He paid the tokens and they slid into the next free seat that the employee appointed to them. Kory let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding,  
"What was the rush?" Kory asked, laughter edging into her words,  
"I don't know..." Dick thought for a moment, "Impulse?"

Kory shook her head and smirked. Dick chuckled, causing Kory to raise an eyebrow at him, "Something is humorous?" Kory queried, confused.  
"No, I was just thinking about something..." Dick replied,  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"I find it funny how... Well..." He paused to rub the back of his neck nervously, "We first kinda met on the Ferris wheel and now..."  
"... Here we are once more." Kory finished with a smile. She leaned up to kiss him briefly. When she sat back again, she was still smiling, "Who knew that night would lead to something more?" She said, giggling with disbelief.  
"Well, I was immensely hopeful that night," Dick informed her,  
"Were you truly so wishful that I would go on the date with you?"  
"Of course," Dick shrugged, "Kor, the minute I saw you at school on last day, I knew I wanted to see you again,"

Kory watched him carefully and didn't realise a blush was beginning to creep over her cheeks,  
"And then... When I heard you were going to the fair... I needed to go... And... I'm sounding really corny, aren't I? Heh... Sorry, I-"

Kory placed a finger to his lips, "Shh," She whispered, "I am very glad that you were so persistent."

Dick smirked and they met in a sweet kiss. Kory brushed her lips over his and she couldn't help but smile. So what if people thought they were too young to understand what love was; Kory knew what she felt or at least, she was pretty certain. She loved every second she spent with Dick and she really didn't want those seconds to end.  
She leaned against him with a smile but it soon faded. Thoughts entered her mind without her consent. As strongly as she felt for him; she was concerned. He was known for being a womaniser and he was known for using girls without a second thought. Although she had been in a relationship with him for 3 months now, she was worried that it was simply summer fever; that he would forget about her when school reared its ugly head once more.

She had been desperately trying to push the negativity away from her mind the whole summer but every now and then, she would slip up and allow herself to think of the idea of Dick abandoning the memories and time spent with her over the summer. She didn't want to believe that would be the fate for her and Dick but there was always a shred of possibility.  
"Kory?" Dick repeated,  
"Huh?" She mumbled, shaking her head and sitting back from him,  
"Ride's over, babe. You were miles away." Dick chuckled, "What were you thinking about?"

Kory forced a smile onto her features to hide any evidence of her worries, "Nothing... I was simply thinking of the summer... It has been truly... memorable." She half lied. She was lying about what she was thinking about but she was being honest in saying the summer had been so far, memorable.

After sticking around the fair for another hour, the group decided it was getting late and they all needed to catch up on some rest. They slowly trekked back to their RV's and bid each other goodnight.

Kory followed Dick into the bedroom part of the RV, making sure to lock the door behind them. Dick turned to her and smiled, "So, do you wanna change in the bathroom or shall I?" He questioned,  
"I believe I shall," Kory responded, picking up her nightwear. As she passed Dick to get to the bathroom, her face was blank. Dick gently caught her arm, "Kor?" He said in a hushed tone,  
"Yes?" Kory replied, plastering a small smile against her lips,  
"You okay?" He quizzed, watching her face carefully, "You seem... Down?"

Kory shook her head quickly, "Of course I am the okay," She lied, kissing his cheek before wandering into the bathroom.

As soon as Kory closed the door, she let out a sigh and leaned against the door. She slid down it slowly as she silently sobbed. She was aware that she had nothing to cry over; not really. Nothing per say, had upset her except her own mind. She could hear Dick shuffling next door but she couldn't help the small cry that escaped her lungs. The shuffling stopped. Kory covered her mouth so that no noise could be emitted. She slowly got to her feet and got undressed. While she put her pyjamas on, she stared at her tear stained reflection and sighed. She thought about washing her face in attempts to hide the fact that she had been crying but she didn't see the point. There was no doubt in her mind that Dick had heard her when she was crying and she was almost certain he was going to question her about it. She inhaled a big breath and stepped out of the bathroom. She kept her head down in an effort to shield herself from Dick's stare.

She didn't even make 3 steps away from the bathroom until she saw Dick standing before her. He looked calm yet concerned. He was wearing the usual style of clothing for when he slept; sweatpants and a wife beater. She looked up at him and fixed a smile to her features, "Excuse me please, Richard," She said, sweetly. She slipped past him, trying not to brush against him.

He watched her go towards the bedroom so he followed behind her. When he entered the room, she was sitting calmly on the bed and was staring at her hands which were in her lap. She didn't speak or make any movements so Dick sighed and crouched down in front of her, resting his own hands on her knees for balance and comfort to Kory,  
"So... Are we just gonna pretend that you weren't crying in the bathroom or are we actually gonna talk about what it is that's bothering you?" Dick said in a matter of fact tone. Kory finally looked him in the eyes and Dick's expression softened as much as it could. He brushed away a fresh tear and hushed her, "What's wrong, Kor?" He whispered, rubbing her upper arm gently.  
"I... I am... Afraid..." She confessed,  
"Afraid of what?"  
"Something that has... been on my mind a lot..."  
"Go on..."  
"I am afraid that... When we return to school... You are going to break up with me and act as if you did not even know me... and... And..."  
"Kory... I am _not_ going to do that; not now, not ever."  
"But... What if you change your mind...?"  
"Why would I change my mind?"  
Kory shrugged.  
"We've talked about this before, Kory... I'm not going to do that to you... I promise."  
"You do?"  
"Cross my heart,"

Kory gave into a watery smile. Dick mirrored her expression and got onto his knees in order to crawl closer to her. He dropped a kiss against her nose, forehead and lastly, her lips; briefly. He didn't want a forceful kiss or a hot, passionate kiss; not tonight.

He rubbed his cheek against hers, "Hey Kor? Do you mind if we don't... You know... Tonight? It feels more like a cuddling type of night," Dick babbled,

Kory giggled quietly, "Of course... I believe... I agree with you on that idea..." She returned, pecking his cheek. They held a gaze with one another for a lingering moment before Kory shivered and so, Dick guided her to getting beneath the covers. Dick held her closely once they were tucked beneath the warm sheaths of material. Kory sighed as Dick's small kisses began to fade as sleep overtook him. She felt happier and a lot more at ease. He was right... She trusted him... She had learnt to _trust_ him. She still prayed that she wasn't wrong for doing so and she believed his words so she fell asleep with a peaceful smile gracing her lips.

The sunlight dripped through the gap in the curtains of the bedroom window in the RV.

Kory found it strange how her eyes were so willing to open this morning whereas other days, she simply wanted to sleep forever. Kory glanced around at her surroundings. She noticed Dick's arm was still draped over her waist and his fingertips were barely touching her stomach now. Kory shook her head at him in a loving manner. She slowly and silently rolled away from Dick and tiptoed out of the bed. She didn't bother changing out of her pyjamas; they weren't exactly revealing considering they were fuzzy bottoms and a string top. She slipped on her flat shoes, grabbed her hoodie and exited the RV. She hoped that she hadn't woken Dick. It's not that she didn't want to be with him this morning, but she really wanted to get to a quiet place and enjoy the sunrise while it was still occurring.

She found a spot just on the edge of their site. There was a small bridge with a shallow river running beneath it; Kory found it serene. She breathed out a big sigh and rested against her elbows which were placed upon the edge of the small bridge. She smiled and closed her eyes, to enjoy the warm sunlight that drenched her face and caused her skin to tingle. She inhaled the morning scent of the fresh if slightly damp air. She could hear birds in the distance, tweeting relentlessly. It was all very peaceful, indeed.

Kory's smile suddenly grew as she felt arms encircle her small waist. She bit her lip, knowingly, "Good morning, Richard," She greeted, not even opening her eyes,  
"How did you do that!? I didn't even speak!" Dick protested, playfully,  
"I do not think anyone else here would greet me in such a way," Kory guessed, "That is why it is so easy to know when you are with me,"

Dick swayed himself in order to signal, 'whatever,'. Kory smirked and leaned against his hold.

Suddenly, the tranquillity was shattered as they heard Karen call their names.

Apparently, breakfast was ready. They sighed in unison and Kory stepped away from Dick's arms. Dick nudged her shoulder, "I'll race ya," He challenged with a lopsided grin,  
"Mm, I do not know, I-" She abandoned her sentence as she sprinted forward. Dick had to double take, before pushing himself to run. He had to smile at how seemingly competitive she was.

The others stared in amusement as a breathless Kory clapped and jumped up and down in delight. She had made it back first. She turned and waited for Dick to make his appearance. He skidded to a halt and was more lost of oxygen than Kory was, "Aha! I...am... Victorious!" She puffed out, placing her fists against her hips in triumph.  
"You... So... Cheated!" Dick huffed out, attempting to add a chuckle,  
"I did not... I simply used... The moment to my... advantage," Kory explained. Dick opened his mouth to speak but Garfield got to the mark first,  
"Anyone got any ideas of what to do today?" He asked no one in particular. Dick and Kory joined them around the white picnic table and began to eat the bacon and eggs Vic had presumably made.  
"Anything to help deal with this heat!" Vic groaned, tugging on the collar of his shirt.  
"We could go to the lake?" Rachel suggested,  
"What lake?" Wally asked, bewildered,  
"On the edge of the forest..."  
"How'd you find that!?"  
"Because I actually search my surroundings when I go places."

Wally grinned sheepishly, "Right," He chuckled. Vic clapped his hands together, giving off a loud sound,  
"Well that settles it!" He cheered. Karen rested a hand on his upper arm,  
"Hey Vic, we could do the barbeque there too, right?" She proposed, smiling encouragingly,  
"Don't you need a grill or something for that?" Dick interjected,  
"Nope. I got this packed up mini grill. I got it from Megastore. It's like a ready-made one!" Vic bragged. Garfield made a gagging noise,  
"You're gonna cook meat!? Hellooooo! Vegetarian over here!" Garfield complained. The other rolled their eyes and groaned as they knew what'd come next,  
"Shut up, Gar. I remembered to bring your tofu crap," Vic mentioned,  
"Awesome!" Garfield paused, "Hey! Tofu is not crap! At least it isn't animals. LIVING THINGS, VIC."  
"Yeah... Which are now dead and perfect delicacies..."

Garfield huffed like a spoilt child and turned away from him, "You disgust me," Garfield emphasized,  
"Aw, I'm hurt, dude." Vic replied, sarcastically. Rachel exhaled noisily,  
"On that note, I'm gonna go get dressed. Garfield I suggest you come too to avoid further disagreement." She muttered, hoisting Garfield up by the front of his shirt,  
"Me too," Jenny added,  
"Me three," Wally inputted,  
"Uh, not til I'm done, you're not."  
"Pft, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before, Jen." Wally grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Jenny rolled her eyes and shook her head before strolling off towards their RV with Wally trailing behind like a lost puppy. Kory looked up to say bye to Rachel but she was gone, along with Garfield. She shrugged and was about to look down at her knees again but an outstretched hand stopped her from doing so. She glanced up and beamed at the figure. She took Dick's hand and he helped her up. Kory informed Karen and Vic they were also going to go and get ready and so they wandered slowly back to their shared RV.

Karen watched them go carefully. Vic nudged her, "Why you starin' at em', Bee?" He queried,

Karen shrugged, "They're just... So comfortable around each other considering it's been what? 3 months? It's nice but so strange..." She voiced,  
It was Vic's turn to shrug, "To be honest, I didn't even think Dick would manage to keep her _this_ long. He looks at her a lot differently than that of other girls. It's... refreshing."

Karen laughed, "Maybe he's changed,"

"Mm... Have they even... Y'know... yet?"  
"I don't think so. They're waiting for the right time,"

Vic nodded, "Well I'm happy for them. I'm happy Dick's found a girl who makes him happy and I'm happy it's Kory cos well; she's just a big bundle of joy," He chuckled, "I hope it lasts longer than whats-her-name from last summer."  
"Me too. I _hated_ her. Kitten was worse though."  
"I really don't want things to go badly for Dick and Kory though, y'know?"  
"Mm... Me neither. Dick was harsh about last summer with that girl but... I don't think- I don't want him to be like that with Kory..."  
"... Does... Kory even know about last summer?" Vic asked, warily.

Karen turned to look at him, "... If she did... Wouldn't she have asked me or Jenny about it some more?" She asked, carefully,  
"By the sound of that... I'm guessing Garfield and Rachel don't know about it either..."  
"And... If Kory doesn't know..."  
"Uh oh... I sense trouble coming..." Vic admitted, widening his eyes at Karen who matched his expression.

Dick sighed and took a seat in the main part of the RV, "Kor? You done yet?" He called out to his girlfriend, who was occupying the bathroom,  
"Almost!" She squeaked back. Dick nodded at her response and closed his eyes for a moment. He heard shuffling after another minute and slowly opened his eyes. He gawked at Kory's appearance. Her hair was down like always and she wore a strapless baby blue skater dress that ended just above her knees. Her legs were bare except the small black flats that adorned her feet. Lastly, Dick noticed the locket he had given her, graced her neck and he had to smile at that.

"Please... My appearance is acceptable?" She asked, timidly placing her hands behind her back. As an emphasis on the words he was about to say, he stood up and grabbed her waist and pulled her to him,

"You look amazing," He paused to brush his lips against hers, "As always,"

Kory giggled and gave him another kiss, "Come. Let us go and see our friends," She urged,

"Do we have to?" Dick whined,

Kory shook her head and laughed. She smacked his arm playfully and pulled him out of the RV with her. They all wandered down to the lake and gasped when the scenery fizzed into their vision. The lake stretched out far across the distance and the bank was neat asides from the foliage growing wild against the very border between water and ground. There were trees separating the lake from their site. Kory stepped closely towards the water's edge and sighed in contentment, "Beautiful," She breathed. Soon afterwards, they all stripped down to their swimming garments. They played and splashed in the water the majority of the day. At one point the couples paired up to challenge each other to a game of 'chicken'. Kory sat upon Dick's shoulders, giggling like usual. Karen was screaming atop of Vic's shoulders, begging him not to let her fall in the water. Garfield had pretty much the same as Vic but Rachel didn't scream; she showed her fear through the use of her hands. The amount of times Garfield said 'Ow' was unbelievable. She gripped his hair forcefully, especially when they wobbled in the water. Jenny mirrored Kory strangely enough; she giggled when they wobbled and screamed like a girl when they came close to falling.

"I swear to Azar, Garfield. If you let me fall in, I'll make you wish you hadn't." Rachel threatened, pure fear streaming through her words. Garfield bit his lip in fear and concentration; the last thing he wanted was for her to fall. He knew she would literally kill him if he let her fall!

"You're goin' down, honey!" Karen teased, winking at Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes but smirked,  
"Oh no... Whatever will I do?" Rachel deadpanned, earning a chuckle from Vic and Karen.

After a couple seconds of the boy pushing each other and the girls doing the same, Karen grinned at Rachel. Rachel tilted her head in question,  
"Girl, can you push me in?" Karen whispered,  
"Why?" Rachel responded, smirking,  
"I hate this game. I just wanna get back and tan!" Karen returned, making Rachel give into the tiniest giggle. Karen nodded at Rachel and then Karen presented maybe the best acting she had ever done. She wobbled lots and suddenly fell backwards into the water, throwing in a lot of 'Whoa' and 'I'm gonna fall!'

Karen dramatically splashed in the water and Vic resurfaced with a patient expression, "You totally threw that, didn't ya?" He asked, knowing her well.  
"Whaaat?" Karen dragged out, "Of course not..."

Rachel smirked and Garfield bounced in the water, in turn making Rachel wobble, "Yeah Rae! We did it! And I didn't let you fall, see?" He chirped, proudly. Rachel was going to demonstrate her bored and 'whatever' face but instead she leaned down and patted Garfield's shoulder,  
"Great work, Gar," She said, sweetly. Garfield nodded and turned to retreat back to dry land so that Rachel didn't get wet at all however; when he turned, his heel slipped and with a loud scream from Rachel, they toppled backwards into the water. Rachel emerged with an irritated expression. Garfield chuckled nervously, "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME RAE!" He pleaded, swimming away from her. Rachel couldn't help the smirk that found its way onto her face.

Meanwhile, Kory and Dick were winning by a landslide with Jenny and Wally; they're communication wasn't exactly... balanced.  
"I said move left, Wally!" Jenny instructed, squealing as she felt the cold water splash against her calf.  
"I did move left, Jen!" He returned, rolling his eyes. Dick and Kory glanced at each other with matching smirks of mischief. Dick used his right foot to sweep Wally's, taking him by complete surprise. Kory gave Jenny a gentle push as Wally began to sway. Jenny half screamed, half laughed as they both fell backwards into the lake. While Jenny and

Wally were recollecting themselves, Dick held up his hand to Kory for a high five, which she gave him instantly. She giggled as Dick pulled her down from his shoulders, into the water.  
"Oh!" She squeaked, "Richard! The water is cold!"

Dick smirked, "Oh? Sorry... C'mere then..." He said in a hushed tone. He brought her close and kept his hands against the small of her back, securely.  
"Feel any warmer?" He mumbled to her,  
"I suppose a small amount..." She teased. She smirked and leaned in to capture his lips with her own. A cough from Wally is what separated them. Dick suppressed the chuckle that wanted to be released,  
"You okay, Wally?" He asked,  
"I'm pretty sure a fish swam down my throat..." Wally joked. Jenny floated beside him,  
"You were awful at following my directions, Wally." She ribbed. Wally sighed and rolled his eyes before grinning and pushing her back into the water. He dived in right in after her as if to recreate a 'Water rescue' scene for his own amusement.

Kory shook her head at the pair and pushed herself through the water. Dick caught her around her waist and pulled her back into his arms. She chortled and ran a hand beneath the water to stroke Dick's hand that took up residence on her stomach.  
"You're going back to the bank?" He wondered,  
Kory nodded, "Staying within water too long makes me feel cold," She explained. Dick nodded in understanding and without a word from Kory, he pulled her around and pushed her up onto his back, her legs dangling in the water.  
"What are you doing?" She giggled,  
"Taking you back, duh," Dick answered, "It's a lot easier to give piggy backs to people when you're in the water,"

Kory rested her head against Dick's shoulders. She smiled and traced small patterns against his exposed skin. He smirked and held her legs tightly, making sure that there was no way she could fall.

The evening was spent eating grilled food, prepared by Vic of course; he was definitely the cook within the group. The food was surprisingly delicious considering a real grill hadn't been used to cook it. They spoke of different things over the small fire that was made up by Wally and Garfield. They spoke of things such as how fast school was approaching, how good the summer had been and of course, horror stories. No group gathering such as this was complete without ghost stories being shared.

They wandered back to the site at around 11pm. The walk back was somewhat quiet; everyone was seemingly very tired from their peaceful day. Kory leaned against hers and Dick's RV while Dick talked with Wally a little longer. She couldn't stop staring at him tonight.

She wanted tonight to be _the_ night; it certainly felt like the right time to her.

Finally, Dick strolled back over towards her. Her unusual state of staring didn't seem so one-sided once Dick came into view; he was staring at her in the exact same way. What was the look in his eyes? She was fairly certain is was _desire_.

He gently took her chin and sealed his lips against hers. It started out as an innocent and delicate kiss but it soon became a much deeper and more passionate kiss. Dick placed his other hand on Kory's hip and squeezed, sending rippling feelings through her body.

She shivered against his touch but in return, she ran her hands up his chest and rested them on his shoulders in an effort to pull him closer. Dick broke the heated kiss in order to breathe. Kory's lips were swollen and puffy and her breaths were shallow and quick. Her eyes focused upon his lips and he could tell she wanted to continue. In a swift movement, Dick grabbed Kory's thighs and hoisted her up into his arms, her legs automatically wrapping themselves around Dick's waist.

Instead of going for Kory's lips once again, he began peppering kisses against her jaw, neck and bare right shoulder, sucking the skin and leaving marks. Kory ran a hand through his dark locks and huffed to catch his attention, "We should... Go inside... Yes?" Kory suggested, breathless. Dick pulled back long enough to give her a simple nod. Still carrying her, Dick struggled for a minute to unlock the door. Once he had it, he threw the door open and stepped up the metal steps to get inside, closing the door tightly shut behind them.

Dick's lips never left Kory's as he made his way into their bedroom. He gently set her on her feet and they stared at each other with pure love coursing through the atmosphere,  
"Richard... I... I believe... I am ready to do this..." Kory whispered, stroking his face. Dick held the gaze with her and all that could be heard for the moment was his heavy breathing.  
"No..." He replied. Kory suffered a pang of hurt briefly,  
"No?" She puffed, "I thought... I thought you wished to-"  
"I do." Dick replied, his hands against her cheeks to keep her looking at him, "But... I need to know that you're certain... I don't want you to regret doing it afterwards..."

Kory smiled patiently and stroked his cheek to give him reassurance, "I am absolutely certain that I wish to do this. With you." Kory admitted,  
"You sure, you're sure?"  
Kory giggled at his wording, "I am positive."

Dick smiled and leaned in to attach his lips to hers once again. His hands roamed the top of her back but he yearned for more of her skin to be exposed. Before he could make that happen, Kory had begun unbuttoning his shirt. Dick smirked at her eagerness for his own skin to be shown. He released her for the moment so the he could shrug the shirt off with ease. He felt Kory's cold hands against his bare chest and he felt a wave of mixed emotions wash over him. Taking it as his turn, he changed his kissing pace to kissing her shoulder again. Gliding his hands from her waist to her back, he caught the zip of her dress and carefully pulled it down. Almost immediately, the dress fell to her ankles and

Dick could feel the heat radiating off of her body. Kory kicked the dress away instantly.

Dick couldn't help but pay attention to her bra and underwear. They were red with black lace and he _had_ to smirk,

"Loving the underneath, Kor," He whispered in her ear. Kory smirked too but shushed him sweetly. Suddenly, she was out of his arms. She had crouched slightly in order to unzip his pants. She stood up again and looked him in the eyes, "Remove them, please," She asked, innocently. Dick did as he was told and much like Kory had done with her dress, he kicked his pants away. Kory slowly stepped back and lied down on the bed, never breaking eye contact with him. He took the hint and placed himself atop of her. He melded his lips against Kory's and pushed his hands beneath her to try and unhook her bra. He patted her back in confusion,  
"Uh... Kor? Your bra... It doesn't... Uh..." Dick stammered,

Kory giggled and pointed straight to her breasts, "It hooks within the front, Richard," She said in a matter of fact tone,  
"Oh... Right... I totally knew that." He lied, grinning sheepishly. Even in the darkness, Kory was pretty sure he was blushing.  
"Seems the 'master' is slipping in his ways, yes?" Kory teased. Dick smirked and followed her directions in removing the top half piece of material. Before he could see or touch, Kory threw an arm over herself. Dick cocked his head at her, "Kory?" He asked, "What's- What's wrong?"

Kory looked away from him for a moment, "I am... Uncomfortable with my uh... Assets?" Kory stuttered, blushing a deep red.

Dick smiled fondly at her and kissed her forehead, "Kory... You're beautiful in every way. You don't need to feel uncomfortable, baby." Dick whispered,

Kory blinked a couple times and inhaled a deep breath. She carefully took back her arm and watched Dick's face. His eyes widened slightly and a blush was definitely noticeable.

She saw him visibly gulp. His eyes met with hers again, "Like I said... Beautiful." He told her in a husky voice. Kory giggled nervously.

They proceeded to remove the last piece of clothing on each of their bodies, "Be right back." Dick told her, disappearing from her for a moment. During the short time he was away from her, Kory felt cold with a hindrance of loneliness. She understood where he had gone as the sound of foil ripping filled her ears. Soon enough, he returned to the positioning atop of her.

Kory brought her knees up so he could position himself correctly. He stroked her cheek, "Are you ready?" He asked, hesitant.  
"Completely," Kory answered. Dick nodded and leaned down to recapture her lips. He moved forward and Kory gasped against his mouth...


	13. Chapter 13

Kory shifted her body slightly and smiled as she felt the warm sunlight hitting her skin.

Her smile widened as she sensed Dick's hand against her stomach. She blinked her eyes until she was fully awake. She glanced around and grinned shyly as she remembered the previous night. _Definitely a good choice._ She thought.

Her eyes fell upon Dick who was completely taken by sleep. She debated different ways in which to wake him up and she decided a certain way was perfect.

Kory crawled closer to him and began dotting cute little kisses against his face. Dick smirked as he began to wake up. He groaned as he attempted to push away the remainder of sleep. He slowly opened his eyes but he had yet to wake up as properly as Kory had,  
"Ugh... What did I do to you?" Dick chuckled, "I've sexually corrupted you, oh innocent one."

Kory shrugged and sat up to push her hair over her shoulders, "We did not participate in sexual activity that many times," She said, nonchalantly.

Dick stared at her in disbelief for a moment, "Kor... We didn't get to sleep until 3am..." He paused as his joints felt stiff, "Ugh... And I'm pretty sure I broke something; my back, maybe?"

Kory giggled and ran a hand through his mess of hair. Dick gradually sat up and something entered his mind, "Oh, I never asked... I didn't hurt you or anything last night... Did I?" He questioned, cautiously,  
"It hurt to begin with but I grew accustomed. Do not fear; I am undamaged," Kory explained,  
"Good... Do you... Regret last night?"

Kory immediately glanced at him, "Of course not," She paused and gulped, "Why... Do you?"

Dick coughed out a laugh, "Are you kidding!? Last night was... Amazing. Seriously, Kor." He confessed. Kory blushed shyly but smiled nevertheless.

Dick raised an eyebrow as he noticed she was wearing his shirt from yesterday however; she was wearing it... Kory styled. Indeed, she was wearing the shirt but half was off of her shoulder and the buttons were done except for the bottom and top two. As well as the shirt, she wore her underwear. Dick honestly didn't even remember either of them putting any clothing back _on_.

"Glad to see you found **something** to wear after last nights... events..." He smirked,

Kory snuggled within the shirt, "It is quite comfortable," She responded, glancing down at herself.

Suddenly, Wally's voice vibrated throughout the area, "Yo! Dick! Kory! You up yet? Vic wants to hit the road after breakfast so hurry up!" He hollered, making Kory and Dick cringe.

Kory sighed and rolled out of bed. She began brushing her hair up into a ponytail. Dick watched her while she moved around the room and stretched his arms above his head, "Make sure you throw on some shorts or something with the shirt, Kor," He advised, ogling her behind without her knowing. Kory smirked,  
"Mm... I do not know... I like wearing exactly this very much..." She teased, knowing he would have something to say about that.  
"And although you _do_ look beyond sexy... I'd rather not have the guys being consumed by the sight of you," He chuckled. Kory giggled and searched through her clothing.

Once both teens were changed and ready, they exited their RV. Kory wandered over to the boys with Dick but after greeting the guys, she gave Dick a kiss and left to go and see the girls. Dick watched her as she left with a smile plastered upon his face until a slap on the back from Wally brought him back to reality.  
"Well, look who decided to join us this morning!" Vic chuckled,  
"So... How comes you guys took so long to roll out of bed this morning? Up late, were we?" Wally teased,  
Dick knew this game, "Don't know what you're talking about," Dick smirked,  
"Psh, yeah, whatever man," Vic laughed. He and Garfield wandered over to the little picnic table and began to fold that and the chairs away. Wally looked Dick over, "Seriously man... Did you... Y'know... Last night?" Wally asked more seriously now,  
"Maybe," Dick hinted, smirking out of embarrassment,  
"Score for Grayson!" Wally enthused. Dick rolled his eyes and Wally stopped grinning as a thought occurred to him,  
"Uh Dick?" Wally began,  
"Yeah?" He replied,  
"You aren't gonna... split with her now, are you?"  
"What!? Of course I'm not gonna break up with her. Why would I?"  
Wally rubbed the back of his neck, "Well... Last summer... You-"  
Dick's face was hard, "That was different."  
"How was it? You've been acting the exact same with Kory this summer as you did with-"  
"It's just different, okay? Kory is nothing like her; she's a hundred times better. She would never do what..." Dick trailed off,  
"Dick... Are you hiding something about last summer?" Wally guessed,  
"Well... You know how everyone thinks I was the prick who dumped her randomly and stuff?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That's not what happened... Last summer, I found out she was seeing someone else when she was with me..."  
"She cheated on you!?"  
Dick nodded.  
"But everyone thinks you're the bad guy... What a bitch!"

Dick shrugged, "I didn't want to cast her out as a bitch and a cheat so..." He sighed, "I just kinda took the fall for it. It didn't really matter anyway; I didn't care if people thought of me as some scumbag."  
"So... The difference between this summer and last...?"  
"The difference is the girl. I was stupid last summer to think it would last... It wasn't right. This summer... Kory makes me feel weird; I've never felt the way I feel when I'm with her. Everything feels right with her..."

Wally smiled fondly and placed a hand on Dick's shoulder, "Dude... You should have told me about last summer... I would have got Jenny to beat the crap out of her," He said, proudly.

Dick chuckled, "To be honest, it doesn't matter anymore. She means nothing to me now that I have Kory and I promise you, I haven't been using Kory and I'm not going to either." He vowed,  
"I know," Wally laughed but paused, "Wait... Does Kory know about last summer?"  
"No." Dick said, not looking up at Wally.  
"You haven't told her?"  
"We haven't talked about past relationships... Really..."  
"Dick..."  
"Well... She told me about a past boyfriend and he was really bad news..."  
"And you still chose not to tell her?"  
"I just wanna make it past the mark,"  
"What're you talking about?"  
"It was around this time that things went badly last year... I just wanna wait a little while longer..."  
"Why?"  
"Think about it... If I tell Kory now... Who knows what kind of problems could come up? She won't trust me anymore if I tell her now,"

Wally shrugged, "I guess..."

"Please don't tell her, man,"  
"I won't dude. It's not my place but... I suggest telling her... Soon." Wally recommended. Dick nodded and sighed.  
"C'mon, we should help Vic and-" Wally was cut off by the high pitched squeal of the girls. Kory looked very uncomfortable from what Dick and Wally could see. Even Rachel seemed to be squealing.

"I can't be sure but I think your secret about last night might be out..." Wally teased.

Dick placed his hand over his face,  
"Oh no..." He groaned, earning a hearty chuckle from Wally.

They all drove back to Wayne Manor to drop of the RV's but shortly afterwards, they all started to disperse and go their own ways. Dick drove Kory back home to save her walking and to spend more time with her. He noticed that she was looking out the window with a faint smile on her lips,

"Penny for your thoughts, m'dear?" Dick commented,

Kory turned her head towards him, smile never faltering, "I was simply thinking about the summer as a whole. It has been most memorable." Kory stated,

Dick smirked, "I hope it's the first summer of many, y'know Kor..." He admitted. Kory smiled timidly and blushed a light shade of pink.

He pulled into Kory's driveway and was hesitant to exit the car. Kory turned to him, "Would you like to sit in the garden with me for a while?" Kory wondered.  
Dick grinned, "I would _love_ that." He agreed, getting out of the car.

They both greeted Kory's family and Kory placed all of her things in her room before strolling outside with Dick. The evening sky was well drawn so Kory convinced Dick to stargaze with her. She loved doing that since she was kid.

They laid on the grass together with their hands intertwined. The atmosphere was quiet and peaceful until a thought struck Dick, "Oh! Kor... I gotta tell you something." He mentioned, propping himself up on his elbows. Kory watched him carefully.  
"What... What is it?" Kory asked, cautiously. Dick brushed some hair away from her face delicately,  
"Next week is last week of summer, right? I hate to tell you but I have to go away with Bruce."  
Kory sat up suddenly, "The whole week, Richard?" She queried,  
"I'm sorry, baby... I tried telling Bruce I wanted to stay here but it's to do with my 'Enterprise training' or whatever," He responded. Kory nodded in understanding. She crawled onto her knees to become closer to him and placed a sweet kiss against his lips. He smiled but it was ultimately followed by a sigh,

"As much as I hate to say it... I need to go," He explained. Kory groaned but sighed and helped him to his feet. Dick made sure he said goodbye to Kory's family before going out front. He turned to Kory and sighed. He placed his hands on her hips and gently pulled her closer while muttering, "C'mere beautiful,"

Kory giggled and snuggled against his chest, "I shall miss you while you are away..." She admitted,  
"I'll miss you too, Kor. Don't worry though, I'll see you at school first thing; I promise." He returned. Kory sighed as she stared up at him. He gave her a long lasting kiss for emphasis of the time they were going to lose with one another.

They bid each other goodbye and Kory waved Dick off as he drove away. She let her shoulders slump and she headed back inside. She placed a foot on the first step in hopes to retire to her room but the sound of her parents stopped her,  
"Kory?" Her mother called. Kory backtracked and wandered into the kitchen where her father, Kom and Ryan also were. She darted her eyes to family member to family member,  
"Something is wrong?" She assumed,  
"No, no... Well... Not in a sense..." Her father reassured,  
"We need to talk about a couple things, Kor... Take a seat, my dear," Her mother guided. Kory took a seat, interest sparked for what was so important.

A couple days before school started, Kory found herself hanging out with Jenny, Wally and Rachel. Jenny had been complaining that she needed new clothing for the new semester and Rachel had agreed she was in need of some new things too. Lucky for Wally, Jenny had asked him to come along to give his opinion on outfits. To keep him company, Kory sat outside the dressing rooms with him while Rachel and Jenny threw on outfit after outfit.

Kory had been on edge for the past few days; she didn't know whether she had a reason to be or if she was simply being paranoid. Wally immediately noticed Kory's look of concern as she stared at her lap, "You'll get frown lines," He joked,

Kory shook her head and looked up at him, no amusement evident, "Excuse me?" She asked, politely,  
"Kor... What's up? You've been really weird the past week. Is it because Dick isn't here?"  
"No..."  
"But there is something bothering you?"

Kory sighed and turned herself so that she sat, facing Wally directly, "It is just... I am concerned... Richard said he would call and keep in touch with me throughout this week but... I have not received anything from him really and when he has called me, he has had to go almost immediately..."  
"Kory... This is Dick we're talking about. He's probably just being bulled around by Bruce or his phone is being weird; it always has something wrong with it."  
"Right... Of course..."  
"See? Don't worry about a thing." Wally advised. Kory bit her lip as she didn't want to express her fear to Wally. Jenny suddenly appeared from behind the curtain,  
"We're leaving. This place sucks." She moaned,  
"What's got you so crabby?" Wally wondered,  
"She's just mad because she had to get different sizes than usual," Rachel sighed,  
"Whatever. Can we please go now?" Jenny demanded, dragging them from the store. Rachel and Wally laughed at Jenny's demeanour. Kory followed behind them, being as quiet as a mouse. She hugged herself for some type of comfort.

Her feelings for Dick hadn't wavered but her trust for him had slipped slightly and yet she couldn't pinpoint a reason why. She found logic in the ideas that Wally had informed her of being Bruce or his phone not working; those reasons definitely made sense but her gut told her otherwise. She felt a deep pang of uncertainty. The feelings she experienced during their time away in which she felt as though she would be replaced when possible were seemingly becoming more real to her. He may have promised and vowed never to do such a thing to her but she was far from convinced. She knew that when they were back in school, things would change... And that's what made her so very fearful and upset...


	14. Chapter 14

Kory groaned as she brushed her hair. Time was rolling on and she was feeling sicker by the minute. The day that most teenagers dreaded had arrived; first day back. Kory placed her brush back down on her dresser and stared at her reflection. She hadn't smiled properly in days and she only now realised that when she didn't smile, she looked quite empty and washed out. She glanced at an important piece of jewellery that was hung on the edge of her mirror. With hesitance, she reached for the locket and placed it around her neck; maybe having the locket would give her peace of mind about her and Dick's relationship. She was unsure of how the day would be. She was pretty certain it was _not_ going to go the way she'd like; herself and Dick being the exact same as they were in summer. No... That probably wouldn't happen, yet she still clung to the last thread of hope left within her.

A loud car beep drew her out of her miserable thoughts and she attempted to look as happy as she could but after a moment of plastering a fake smile upon her features, she realised it was overbearingly obvious that she was faking. She sighed and grabbed her bag. She ran down the stairs whilst calling goodbye to anyone who was awake and was aware of her departure. Once she was out the door, she eyed the car waiting for her. Rachel had insisted they go to school together due to her hatred of going through the gates alone.

Kory smiled and scampered over to the car. She got in the passenger's side with a heavy breath, signalling her frustration of school. Rachel laughed, "Hey," She greeted,  
Kory turned her head to Rachel, "Greetings, Rachel," She returned, half smiling. Other than those few words to each other, the journey was filled with an uneasy silence. Rachel sensed there was something wrong with her best friend but she wanted to be careful around the subject; she had a pretty good estimation that it was to do with Dick.  
"So..." Rachel began as she stopped for a red light, "Excited for the first day back?"

Kory didn't even turn towards her as she answered. She kept her eyes focused on the world beyond her window, "More so nervous," She admitted,  
Rachel frowned, "Why nervous? It's just school..." She replied,  
"Things are different now,"  
"But... Things have changed for the better, right?"  
"Mm..." Kory mumbled, nodding absentmindedly,  
Rachel decided to take a shot in the dark, "What about Dick? Is he nervous or excited?"  
"I do not know."  
"Well... I just assumed you would know since-"  
"I have not spoken to him since we returned from our time away in Jump City,"  
"Oh..." Rachel breathed. She bit her lip out of concern for her friend. Before Rachel could say any more, they had arrived at school and Kory couldn't have gotten out of the car quicker. Rachel opened her mouth to call out to Kory but clamped it shut a second later, knowing there wasn't a lot she could say that would make Kory cheerier.

Kory marched straight to her locker. She had a strange sensation of wanting to be alone which was odd for Kory to experience; she loved being around people. She had a big decision to make and Dick was what was currently messing with that decision. She opened her locker and forcefully stuffed her bag inside. She let her shoulders slump and she leaned against her locker once she had closed it.

Her ears were suddenly filled with noise from a group of people bustling across the hall.

Her heart rose as she saw Dick amongst the crowd of people. Her face instantly lit up as a real smile flitted across her lips. She raised her arm and waved to him.

Her smile and split second good mood immediately vanished. Dick had looked _right_ at her and made no effort to smile at her or wave let alone come over and perhaps give her a kiss or a hug. He continued walking the opposite way from her and began laughing with some of the more 'popular' type of teens. She hoped that he didn't mean to do that and he would turn back and at least mouth sorry but that didn't happen. _Of course that didn't happen._

Kory recoiled as if she had been slapped across the face. Her heart pounded in her chest out of embarrassment, disbelief and sadness. Her negative feelings were quickly returning to her and she was beginning to let her trust for Dick crumble. She shook her head to stop any tears from falling and she swallowed the lump in her throat. It was a silly thing to be upset about, she knew, but it wasn't _that_ which upset her... It was the fact that he promised nothing would change and yet, things already had done so.  
The bell echoed and bounced off of the walls of the hallway. Kory tried to think positively. She told herself that it didn't matter. She wandered off towards her art class with a hopeful smile etched upon her lips. She was optimistic that Dick would find her during the day and everything would be okay.

 _He didn't and everything was far from okay._

Kory had seen Dick throughout the morning and every time she laid eyes on him, he ignored her whether it was his intention or not. It was safe to say that by lunch time; most of her hope had drained away. She had left two classes during the morning to cry. She didn't want to let these little things get to her so much but they were getting to her; **a lot**. She kept telling herself that she was being stupid; that nothing had changed but the logical side of her told her that she was only fooling herself of what she already knew was true.

She timidly walked through the doors leading to the cafeteria. She didn't plan on eating today due to her sick feeling which was still present since she left home that morning.

No, she wanted to venture into the cafeteria to see if Dick was going to ignore her or not. After a minute, she spotted the table that her friends were on. She felt like a complete outcast as she noticed all of the seats were taken up and again, Dick was indulged in conversation with someone of higher popularity than her. She gulped back her tears that were threatening to fall. She turned to leave but she heard her name being called,  
"Kor! Wait a sec, we'll pull up a chair for you," Wally called. Vic and Garfield nodded at what Wally had proposed. Kory shook her head slowly and in doing so, she noticed even Wally calling to her hadn't pried Dick from his conversation. She simply wanted to scream at the top of her lungs just to see if Dick would notice; _probably not_.  
"No. It is okay. I was not planning to stay within the cafeteria anyway," Kory replied, quietly. Wally, Garfield and Vic all had similar expressions of confusion at her answer. Without so much as a flash of a smile, Kory turned and quickly made her way out again, heading into the empty hallway.

Wally turned to Vic with a raised eyebrow, "Was she okay?" He asked, worried,

Vic furrowed his eyebrows, "I bet I can guess what's up with her," He stated, nodding his head in a very unaware Dick. Wally had a face of frustration. Dick usually did this. He didn't mean to but he often ignored people to make others happy with his attention. Well, he was ignoring the wrong person today. Wally placed a hand on Dick's shoulder to catch his attention which he got immediately.

Kory choked on sobs that were involuntarily occurring. She wanted to get away from school. She wanted to go home and lock herself away within her bedroom. The likelihood that she had been used was seemingly becoming more realistic but the good heart that Kory possessed tried to turn her away from that idea. If one more thing happened similar to the rest of the day, Kory was pretty sure that she was going to lose all faith and trust in Dick and she was going to think of the summer as a complete lie.  
She threw the door of her locker open and sighed at her makeup which had smudged all over her face. Although she was cleaning away her ruined mascara, more tears were falling and streaming down her cheeks. She felt so foolish in believing the famous Dick Grayson had changed.

She bowed her head as the exhaustion of trying to wipe her face while she was still crying overwhelmed her. She placed her face in her hands and let herself cry freely. She hiccupped a lot and must have looked like an absolute loser, crying into her locker but she didn't care anymore. As far as she knew, no one was in the hallway; no friends had followed her out of the cafeteria to even see if she was okay. She was edging closer to the decision she had to make.

With a shaky sigh, Kory forced herself to cease crying. She stared at herself in the small mirror that was fixed in the back of her locker. Kory sniffled as she wiped the remainder of makeup away from her crestfallen face. She now looked... somewhat presentable. It wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone right now. Her eyes were lifeless and dull, much like how she was feeling; she found it funny how accurate the saying of ' _Eyes are windows to the souls,_ ' was right now.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her locker door, "I see he's done it to another girl this year, huh?" a girl's voice sounded.

Kory slowly shut her door to reveal someone she vaguely knew. Her hair was long yet not as long as Kory's. It reached just past her shoulders. Her hair was an obvious red shade but it seemed to be a darker and more of a down toned red colouring than Kory's own hair. Her eyes were a crystal blue but held a sharp core to them; they reminded her of Dick's eyes in total honesty. The girl was slightly shorter than Kory and her skin was much paler than Kory's. She had only spoken to this girl on occasion for studying during lessons. Barbra Gordon was the daughter of the Gotham's commissioner so many people were aware of her existence. From what Kory knew of her, she was nice enough. Kory wound her mind back to what Barbra had just said,

"Excuse me?" Kory replied, quietly,  
"You _are_ Dick Grayson's latest trend, right?"  
Kory didn't know if she wanted to hear what Barbra had to say, "I do not know what you-"  
"Y'know, the girl he's been using _this_ summer?"

Kory shook her head, using the last smidge of hope to her advantage, "You do not know what you are talking about. He has not been 'using' me..."  
"Why are you being so naive?"

Kory felt her anger bubble away and she tilted her head at Barbra for her to continue,  
"Listen, Kory. I don't want to sound like a bitch; really I don't. It's just that... Dick uses girls. I thought a smart one like you would know that," Barbra furthered,  
"That is the former Richard... He is different now..."  
Barbra snorted and flipped her hair over her left shoulder, "You aren't serious, are you?" She paused, "Let me guess... He told you he wanted a real relationship with you and he had no intention of using you, right?"  
"Well... Yes but-" Barbra cut her off,  
"He told you were special and all, right?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"And the biggest lie he knows... He told you that he loved you. Am I right?"

Kory blinked as a single fresh tear rolled down her rosy cheek. Barbra placed a gentle hand against Kory's right shoulder, "I'm sorry, Kory... You're a nice girl and I just thought you should know... He'll go back to being a playboy like always..."  
"But... Maybe he will not...?"

Barbra made a face and nodded in the direction behind Kory. Kory slowly turned her head and witnessed Dick laughing with a small blonde girl just by the cafeteria doors. A small voice in Kory's mind told her it was an innocent encounter between classmates but the tiny voice was silenced by a bigger voice telling Kory he was a liar. _He has been lying to me... He has been lying to me this whole time... I... I cannot believe I was so stupid..._ Kory thought to herself, feeling a lump forming in her throat.

"Th-Thank you for telling me... Barbra..." Kory whimpered,

Barbra took a step away from her and put her hands behind her back, "It's okay, Kory," Barbra responded. Before Barbra could turn away to leave, Kory placed a soft hand on her upper arm,  
"Wait... Barbra?" Kory began. She turned to face Kory with question in her eyes,  
"How... How did you know that Richard said thing such things...?" She wondered aloud,  
Barbra stared at her for a minute before blinking in disbelief, "Oh my god... He didn't even tell you, did he?" She retorted,  
"He did not tell me what?"  
"I know he says things like that because I'm the girl he used last summer. He said and acted the exact same. We're just... Pawns in his little twisted games." Barbra lied, knowing full well that she was feeding false information to Kory.

"Then no... I suppose... He did not tell me..." Kory whispered, more towards herself. She glanced up at Barbra with a blank expression and cold eyes,  
"I suppose my decision is made then..." Kory stated. That definitely sparked Barbra's interest,  
"What decision is that?" She queried,  
"My parents transfer countries a lot on account of their jobs... They are leaving the day after tomorrow for England and gave me the choice between remaining here and staying with a friend or going with them. It is obvious to go with them; there is nothing here for me anymore. I feel discarded by my friends and my boyfr-" Kory paused and shook her head, "And Richard."

Barbra suppressed a gleeful smirk at the situation at hand. She nodded her head in emphasis of her fake sympathy, "I'm sorry to upset you so much, Kory... I just thought you deserved to know... He isn't trustworthy; never had been, never will be. Sides, us girls have gotta stick together, right?" Barbra faked,

Kory nodded her head slowly, "My 'friends' did not even inform me of last summer... I understand where their loyalties lie." Kory paused and inhaled deeply, "I... I must go... Thank you, Barbra..."

With that, Kory shut her locker door completely and marched away. She knew her decision seemed irrational but she didn't want to work things out anymore. She didn't want to see or talk to Dick. Her mind was set on leaving without saying a word... Not that he would take the time to listen. Her heart felt like it had physically shattered. Why wouldn't he tell her about the previous summer if he wasn't planning on using her? It was beginning to make sense and she detested the truth. She figured that she would sign out early, telling the school that she felt ill and go home to speak about leaving on Friday.

Barbra watched Kory leave with an evil smirk plastered across her lips. She sighed in contentment and strutted down the hall in the same direction as Kory, "Sorry, Dick. Don't want you to be happy now, do we?" Barbra murmured to herself.

Dick finally managed to finish up his conversation with Lindsey. She was always such a talker. She was nice but she struck conversation at the worst times; like now. Wally had told him Kory had come in and looked upset and Dick had immediately jumped from his seat in hopes of locating her. He had been meaning to find her _all_ day but people kept coming up to him and striking conversation. He didn't want to be rude and tell them to get lost, did he?

He was pretty sure that he had seen Kory by her locker a split second ago but now she was gone. He sighed and decided to keep looking for her and failing that, he'd call or go and visit her after school. Maybe with flowers; Wally had informed him that she looked upset so maybe flowers would be key to cheering her up.

Kory rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. She had been sitting in her garden, on the swing chair since she returned home; so at least for 5 hours. Her phone had been lighting up countless times. If her math was anything to go by, she had a rough idea that she had received 10 messages and 18 missed calls from Dick. She bit her lip as her phone was yet again, lighting up with Dick's name. She swallowed the lump in her throat and picked up her phone. She didn't start the conversation though,

"And finally she answers!" Dick chuckled, "I tried finding you all day but I kept getting side tracked by people."  
"Sounds irritating." She deadpanned,  
"Eh, it kinda was. Anyway, how was your day, beautiful?" _Fraud_.  
"Informative."  
"Uh... That's awesome?" He laughed nervously. _Deceiver_ .  
"Mhm."  
"What's wrong?" _Fake_.  
"Nothing is wrong."  
"C'mon. I _know_ you. I can tell there's something wrong by your voice. What's up?"  
"Do not concern yourself, Richard. Even if there was a problem, I am certain I could handle it. Alone."  
"Okay, now I know there's definitely something wrong."  
"Richard, I am quite tired and I am growing bored of this conversation."  
"Uh... Ouch?"

There was silence on Kory's end. She wasn't about to start apologizing for sounding rude.

"Do you want me to come over so we can cuddle? I'll make you feel better?" He suggested. _Liar._  
"No. I am quite busy."  
"Oh... Okay..." Dick breathed. Kory let small tears escape her and roll down her face. She gulped as she her eyes focused on nothing in particular.  
"Um... Well... I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" _Lies_.  
"It is a possibility, I suppose."  
"Are you crying?" _Don't pretend to care._  
"No."  
"Are you sure?" _No._  
"Yes." She paused, "Goodbye Richard,"  
"Uh... Right... Bye Kor. I love-" _Biggest lie of all._  
She hung up and drew her knees to her chin. She bowed her head and allowed herself to wallow in misery.

The following day was a complete contrast to that of the previous day. Kory avoided Dick at all costs. She felt it was probably better not telling him of her departure; at least then she didn't have to deal with a whole lot of crying again. She would if she had to but she would prefer not to. Kory sighed as she made it out of the main school doors at the end of the day. She felt tired from purposely dodging those she loved all day, especially Dick. She shook her head and hurried down the steps of the school. Her mind repeated a memory which made her heart hurt; she remembered the last day of the semester when she caught Dick looking at her. She smiled absentmindedly at the face she had pulled at him.

Kory frowned and sighed, in an attempt to erase the memory from her mind. She kept up the paced walk from the doors in order to simply return home; she had a lot of packing to do still. She almost froze when she heard rushed footsteps behind her. She hoped it wasn't who she thought it was but she knew she was wrong.  
"Kory!" Dick exclaimed, huffing due to the speed he was walking to try and keep up with her. Kory half turned her head but didn't stop to look at him,  
"Kory! Hey! Can you wait!?" He almost demanded,

Kory retained the cold exterior, "No." She stated, carrying on in her pace. She suddenly felt a strong grip on her arm and before she could stop him, he spun her around and held her in place. She stared up at him with icy yet wide eyes. He sighed and gently released her. When he did so, Kory took a clear step away from him,  
"What'd with you these past couple days? You haven't talked to me properly once. I feel like you're avoiding me or something," Dick expressed, letting his shoulders fall due to exhaustion.

"Perhaps I do not feel like talking to you. I do not have to feel in the mood to talk to you _all_ the time Richard." She replied, coldly.

Dick looked as if she had hit him, "Has something happened? Have I done something to piss you off?" He wondered,

Kory scoffed, "You can stop pretending, Richard! I already realised what you're doing!"

Dick was baffled, "What are you-"

"You lied to me. You lied to me the whole summer! You promised me that I was not like any other girl; that you were not going to use me, not ever!" She paused to swallow the formidable lump in her throat, "You lied and... I... I gave you what you wanted..."  
"What are you talking about, Kor? I didn't use you; I'm _not_ using you. I love you. You know that-" He protested, reaching out for her,

Kory shook her head furiously and no longer cared that her face was becoming scarred with tears,  
"You do not know the meaning of the word 'love'" Kory choked back tears for a second, "You... You have no idea..."

Dick attempted to take her hand in his but she flinched away with anger mixed with unhappiness present in her eyes, "Do not even try." She hissed, her jaw setting. Dick abandoned the idea of touching her and he looked like he was going to start letting tears fall. Kory suddenly gave into a cough of a laugh which chilled Dick,  
"I spoke to your friend Barbra. Something else you lied about; oh no, you just withheld the truth." Kory paused to lick her lips, "You were not even going to tell me about her... Were you?"  
"I was. I swear to you." Dick pleaded; he really didn't want to lose Kory; not now after everything, "You can't believe Barbra, Kor. She's not as innocent as she seems-"  
"No, Richard. She didn't lie; you did. I suppose it is not just one sided... I was stupid enough to believe your lies and..." She trailed off and bowed her head as tears began to consume her. Dick took a chance and gently touched her cheek, planning to wipe her tears away. Kory immediately stiffened and slapped his hand away,  
"Do not touch me." Kory seethed, "I was such an idiot to believe you were more than some... rich playboy!"  
"Kor, please..." Dick croaked, his expression beginning to crack,  
"Well congratulations, Richard, you have 'played' yet another idiotic, unsuspecting girl! You can go ahead and start working on the next one; too bad I will not be around to observe your work." Kory cried, turning slightly,  
"This is crazy! Kory... I don't... Wait, what'd you mean you won't be around?" He caught on,  
"I was going to tell you but I did not feel it necessary... My mother and father are being transferred to England tomorrow and I am going with them."  
"What!?"  
"They gave me the choice to stay but I saw no reason to."  
"What!? Kory, you can't leave! What about us?"

Kory snapped, "What _about_ us!?" She repeated, "Our 'relationship' is a complete lie!"  
"No, baby... It's not a lie. I love you. Please, Kory." He babbled, trying to get her to be reasonable,  
"I know what my decision is." Kory stated, clearing her throat, "So thank you, Richard Grayson for giving me a... Memorable summer. I am certain I will not forget it in a hurry, no matter how much I try to."

Kory suddenly turned on her heel and sprinted away from him without looking back. Dick put a foot forward to chase after her but 2 hands stopped him. Vic and Wally glanced between Dick and Kory,

"I'd leave her, Dick... She looked pretty upset." Vic advised,  
"I need to tell her... She can't... I don't..." Dick mumbled, fighting the urge to yell and cry himself,  
"Whoa... Dude what happened?" Wally asked, in a serious tone,  
"She... She really thinks I used her... She talked to Barbra and she's put all these thoughts into Kory's head. She's twisted the story from last summer to make me seem like the bad guy." Dick explained. He saw Vic nod to him and glanced at Wally,  
"I needed to tell Vic. It didn't seem fair that everyone believed the lies of Barbra." Wally informed him. Dick nodded and ran a hand through his hair in frustration,  
"Fuck... Dick... What're you gonna do?" Wally queried,

Dick swore under his breath, "I don't know... She- She's moving to England tomorrow!" He said, breathless due to his emotions on high alert,  
"WHAT!?" Vic and Wally yelled in unison,  
"She wasn't gonna go but I was all distant towards her by accident and Barbra filled her head with all this bullshit so she doesn't feel like there's anything here for her!" Dick told them, pacing with his hands behind his head in frustration,  
"Crap! I knew something was wrong with her when she didn't sit with us yesterday!" Vic confessed,  
"Dick... What are you gonna do? We can't let her just... Leave!" Wally declared,  
"I got it! I'll go to her house tonight. Hopefully she might be a bit calmer and I'll be able to explain things to her better."  
"You think that's gonna work?"  
"It has to work. I love her and I'm not letting her go without a fight." Dick vowed. He gritted his teeth and made his way over to his car.

The evening was approaching and the air felt chillier. Dick got out of his car and shivered at the sudden contact with the icy breeze. He repeatedly knocked on Kory's door. He was true to his word; he was going to be relentless about this.

Finally, Kom answered the door with a stern expression on her face,  
"Kom, please. I need to speak to her," Dick begged,  
"Do you have any idea how upset she is? What the _fuck_ did you do!?" She replied, angrily,  
"Nothing! Well... Not intentionally. Ugh, I need to explain it to her, please!?"  
Kom sighed, "Dick... She really doesn't wanna speak to you and as her sister, I'm gonna respect that."  
"Can I explain to you then? Please, Kom. This is important. I don't want her to leave with you guys tomorrow."  
Kom hesitated, "Fine,"

Dick sighed out of relief that she was going to give him a chance to redeem himself. He told her the absolute truth about how he felt about Kory and the whole thing about last summer with Barbra. He told her the truthful version too; about how she cheated and Dick chose to be a good guy and not cast her out for what she really is. When he finished explaining, Kom looked shocked to say the least.  
"Wow... Why hasn't Kory believed you?" She quizzed,  
"Because of what Barbra put into her head, she thinks I really am using her and she doesn't think I love her. She feels hurt too because I didn't tell her to begin with."  
"Why didn't you tell in the first place?"  
"Because I wanted to avoid exactly this!" He said, frustration evident in his voice, "I didn't want to put it into Kory's head that I was going to use her like I supposedly used Barbra."

Kom gave into a heavy sigh, "It does make sense," She admitted, shrugging in the process.  
"Will you please let me see her now?" Dick pleaded,  
"As much as I want to... I really can't. I don't wanna stress her out even more..."  
"Kom... I need her here... I really love her."  
"I know... I'll try to convince her to stay as much as possible; I really will because I believe you and I want you guys to work out. I've never seen Kory as happy as she is when she's with you."

Dick smiled fondly at her and sighed. He nodded to her, "Thank you, Kom..." Dick said, feeling lost of what else to do. He closed his eyes and turned away, about ready to leave except Kom's voice stopped him and gave him hope.  
"Dick?" She said,  
"Yeah?"  
"In case you wanna try again... We leave here tomorrow at 8pm."  
Dick gave into a hopeful smile, "Thank you, Kom."  
She nodded and Dick was on his way.

Kory sniffled and watched from her window as Dick drove away. With a heartfelt sigh, she wandered away from the window and perched on her bed. Kom was leaning against the door frame in a matter of minutes,  
"Kory..." She breathed,  
"Kom, please do not attempt to change my mind..." Kory whispered,  
"But... You love him."

Kory snapped her head up to Kom, "Yes I do... But does he love me also? If he truly loved me, he would not lie to me or ignore me or... I know what I know."  
"Kor... You know if you come with us... You won't be able to come back so easily. You know that, right?"

Kory considered this.

"Think about it. You have the option to stay with your friends and Dick... You love them all so much... It seems wrong for you to leave."

Kory sighed and let her head drop again. Kom sat beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder, "I don't get it Kor. What's changed? Isn't loving your friends and Dick enough reason to stay?" She urged,  
"It is... I just... I am tired of trusting people and then being told all sorts of things. I never know what to believe." Kory confessed,

Kory began to cry a little more so Kom shifted closer to her and hushed her, "Sh... Shh... We'll talk tomorrow, okay? I know you're really stressed..." Kom whispered. Kory nodded and they got ready for bed. Kory fell asleep a lot quicker than Kom thought she would. Kom turned off the light and looked over at Kory, "Oh baby sis..." She sighed, "I hope you understand before it's too late..."

Dick had a tough time trying to sleep that night but the following day, he met up with his friends during the day to explain what was going on with Kory,  
"She's what!?" Karen exclaimed, "But... She's our girl!"  
Dick, Wally and Vic sat patiently as the others accepted what they had been told. Rachel eyed Dick carefully with a sharp expression,  
"Why would she want to go though? Kory would never go just like that." Garfield inputted,  
"I have a feeling one of us knows what's happened," Rachel hinted, still glaring at Dick,  
"You assume it's my fault?" Dick fought back,  
"Isn't it?"

Dick sighed, "Rae... There's something I gotta tell you and Garfield about last summer..."

Jenny and Karen felt guilty for not saying anything about last summer as they heard the story but they were absolutely shocked when Dick told them the truth part of the story.  
"Why didn't you tell her!?" Rachel boomed,  
"I didn't think-"  
"What did you think she was gonna be like, Dick!? 'Oh it's okay that you lied to me!'"  
"I didn't lie."  
"Right, you just chose not to tell her the truth. It's worse that she found out from Barbra-"  
"I know! Okay!?" Dick bellowed, "I know that I've fucked things up!"  
"He had his reasons, Rae..." Wally defended,  
Rachel sighed, "I know... I'm sorry. I just... Really don't wanna lose my best friend, Dick."  
"C'mon guys... Let's stay positive... We just gotta hope that Kory will listen to Dick later," Jenny said, optimistically. They all shared hopeful smiles. This was his last chance; he couldn't blow it.

Dick arrived at around 7:30pm at Kory's house. He sighed as he got out of the car; this had to go right or Kory was going to leave for good. The white swing chair that him and Kory had spent so many summer evenings on together caught his eye. It was swinging ever so slightly and he knew it couldn't be the wind doing it. Cautiously, he wandered around the back of the house and leaned against the tree that the swing chair was linked to.

Kory was sat, staring up at the moon with a vacant expression. She had a blanket wrapped around her and she looked vulnerable,  
"Uh... Nice night... Huh?" He immediately regretted that being his first sentence. Kory instantly glanced round and made to get up and leave but Dick jumped in front of her,  
"Please Kory... Just let me explain... Please." He begged. Kory hesitated before giving him a short nod. They sat down together on the swing chair,  
"Kory... I need you to believe me when I say that Barbra was lying to you. Yes, I was with her last summer but I didn't use her and I haven't been using you. When I was with Barbra, I thought I loved her but I was wrong. She was a completely different person than I thought she was and I didn't just stop and forget about her. She cheated on me in the summer and that's why our 'relationship' stopped. I didn't want to cast her out as the bitch she is so I let everyone believe I was the bad guy in it all. I didn't tell you about it at all because I thought even if I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me and you'd think I was using you. I was going to tell you though, I promise. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I love you Kory... I don't want you to go. Please." He explained.

Kory's facial expression stayed completely emotionless the whole time Dick was explaining the truth to her.

"... Are you finished?" Kory simply asked. Dick nodded slowly.

"I need to be on a flight soon."

Dick felt his heart literally drop. His shoulders dropped in disappointment, "You're... You're still gonna leave?" He whispered, not wanting to believe it,

Kory shrugged and sniffled, "What did you think? That you could explain and everything would be normal? You really hurt me, Richard. It hurt that you did not tell me about the previous summer when I opened up about my past relationship with you when the time came."

"I didn't feel like it was important enough to tell you about it..." Dick admitted. He watched her carefully as Kory sighed and looked past him.

"Kory, look I-"

"I need to go." She stated, not being able to meet his eyes. Dick stared at her for a long time with his fist to his chest. He finally nodded and stood up abruptly. He placed his hands behind his head in utter frustration as he wandered a little bit away from her.

He took a second to turn and face her, "Can I just tell you one thing? Can I do that? Please?" He asked, his voice breaking slightly. Kory's expression held sadness now as she nodded to him,  
"You may not believe it but I love you. I really do. I love you more than anyone in the world. Just... Remember that... Please..." He admitted, "I wish you luck for going to England and... I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Kor. I swear, I never meant to."  
Kory watched him turn and leave. Her body shook as her misery overwhelmed her. She gulped back tears and hiccupped unwillingly.

Dick got home at around 8:30pm and simply sat in the main room. He couldn't believe he couldn't stop Kory from leaving. He really believed that she would stay. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Dick sighed and got up to open it.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you doing here?" She asked in shock,  
"I live here?" Dick deadpanned,  
"Did you even try to stop her?"  
"Of course I did... Her mind is made up."  
"So you're just gonna let her go? Just like that?"  
"What else am I supposed to do, Rachel!?"  
"Go after her. If you love her as much as you say you do, you still have a chance until she gets on that plane."

Dick felt hopeful and glanced at the clock, "It's too late. She would've gone by now." He fretted,

"Her flight isn't til 9pm. If we go now, you might be able to catch her."

Dick grabbed his car keys in a swift movement, "Let's go." He ordered. He sprinted out the door and hurried into his car, determined to get to the airport in time...


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel and Dick arrived at the airport at 8:50pm. Dick was freaking out to say the least.

Rachel knew exactly why he was getting so worked up; he didn't wanna lose Kory and he knew this was the very **last** chance he was getting to make her stay.

They darted to the main area of the airport to read the arrival and departure times. They immediately began searching the board for Kory's flight. Dick made a noise of irritation, "Rae, which way? What gate?" He interrogated,

"Uh..." Rachel thought for a minute, "Gate 19... So... That way! Go!"

Dick began sprinting in the direction Rachel was pointing in. Dick completely forgot about security. An arm was thrown in front of him to stop him progressing any further towards his goal,  
"Wait, you gotta listen-" Dick began but was intorupted by the big security guard,  
"Sorry sir. You have to show your ticket." He informed him,  
"I don't have a ticket! I need to get to my girlfriend before she gets on her flight. Please-"  
"I'm sorry sir but you have to have a ticket to pass."

Dick groaned in anger whilst throwing his hands up in frustration, "God damn it!" He cursed. With that, he swiftly jumped the security barrier and dodged the guards' grab.  
"Hey!" The security called out after him. He turned to run after Dick but Rachel grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her,

"Okay, I'll tell you why he's doing that." She deadpanned. The security guard's anger seemed to fizzle away and his interest became sparked. Rachel smirked at the lack of responsibility the guard had.

Meanwhile, Dick was having trouble finding the gate for Kory's flight. His breathing was quick and laboured. He ran a hand over his tired face. He located the signs telling him where Gate 19 was and he hurried forwards. He apologized a ton of times as he shoved suitcases out of his way and nudged into people. He noticed a departure board and his eyes scanned over Kory's flight number. His heart began to pump harder as he read the word: BOARDING.

"Fuck!" He cursed. He continued his paced run.

Rachel nodded as she finished explaining the story to the guard. A part of her couldn't believe his reaction. He had begun... weeping. She was pretty sure that started when she mentioned the part about Kory leaving.  
"That... Is so... Romantic!" He gushed. Rachel had an awkward smile fixed on her features and she nodded just to please the weird guard.  
"Yup... Sure is..." She deadpanned.

The guard stood back and opened the barrier up for her. She looked at him with curiosity,  
"Go on through, girl! Make sure those crazy kids stay together forever!" He cheered.  
"Uh... Thanks... Will do..." She agreed, hurrying through simply to get away from the guard. Rachel began running towards the gate considering she, unlike Dick knew exactly where it was.

Rachel arrived at the correct gate and saw Dick who must have got there literally a minute before her. He was breathing heavily.  
"Do you see her?" Rachel asked, trying to look past the crowd of people boarding the flight.

Dick squinted to see and they instantly widened as he witnessed Kory stepping through the door leading to the plane. He reacted immediately,  
"KORY!" He shouted, causing some people still waiting to board to glance round at him.

Kory instantly stopped dead and rested a hand against the wall of the hallway in shock. She glanced up at Kom who was just as stunned and was staring straight at her. Kom smirked,  
"Kor... Is that...?" She hinted,  
"Richard." Kory stated. She listened carefully as people passed her to board the plane. His yelling didn't seem to be ceasing any time soon.

"Kory! Please don't go! I love you and I _know_ you love me too! Those feelings were not fake during the summer! I'm beyond certain about that!" He called.

Rachel smirked at the faces of the airport staff at the check in desk; they were perplexed and were trying to remain calm about some 18 year old boy declaring his love for someone who was boarding. It was priceless.

Kory leaned against the wall that was separating her from Dick. She was listening to every single word that he was saying and she knew he was right. So why was she still hesitant?

"Think about it Kor! If I didn't love you as much as I say I do then I wouldn't be here! You know I'm telling the truth, Kory!" He boomed,

Kory pondered that. He had a valid point. If he was simply using her then he wouldn't be going to such lengths to make her stay. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Kory turned around to face the person who had tapped her. It was an elderly man with a friendly smile. He was holding something up to her,

"I think you dropped this, my dear," His British accent filled her ears. She took what he offered and her eyes glistened at the sight of it. Her heart pounded at knowing she had almost lost it for good,

"Thank you," She replied, shifting to let the old man pass by her. She wrapped the chain of the precious locket around her knuckles, and kissed the pendant. She opened her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kory glanced round at Kom who was smiling at her knowingly,

"C'mon Kor... The guy chased you to an airport. Doesn't that tell you something?" Kom challenged with a smirk. Kory rolled her eyes but smiled,

"But I am afraid to trust him..."  
"But you wanna try, don't you?"  
Kory's small smiled never faltered, "Of course I do."  
"It's obvious. You need to stay here, kiddo." Kom advised, "Sides, we'll be back in about a year so you won't even miss us."  
"I do not understand... What of my schooling and living arrangements...?" Kory fretted, looking to her parents. Her mother and father exchanged glances before her father shrugged,  
"We can easily sort things out from England with you... If you really want to stay here with your friends and Dick... It's up to you." He told her,  
"See?" Kom interjected, "You know what you gotta do."

Kory sighed and looked from her family to the door leading to Rachel and Dick and back to her family with an unsure frown.

"Sir, please! Could you please stop yelling!? If you do not, I will have to ask you to leave." The desk woman told him, sternly. Dick nodded and sighed. He shut up after that and stood, waiting for another 10 minutes. Rachel looked out of the window and her expression grew sad,

"Uh... Dick?" Rachel piped, sadly. Dick turned to see her pointing out the large window at a plane leaving. He didn't want to believe it but the desk woman's voice filled his ears, "Flight 364 to England has now departed." She announced,

Dick blinked in disbelief. He looked to Rachel, "She... She's really gone?" He asked, just above a whisper,

"I'm sorry Dick..." Rachel answered, her voice becoming a croak halfway through. Rachel frowned and patted his shoulder. She turned away and slowly began to walk towards the exit of the airport. Dick swallowed the lump in his throat and followed in her actions but a sudden sound of shuffling caught his attention.

He couldn't believe what he saw as he glanced back in the direction he had been staring at for the past 10 minutes. His heart pounded in his chest and he wasn't sure if what he saw was real.

Kory was shifting herself back through the gate. She heaved her suitcases through and threw them down with a frustrated sigh. She blew her hair out of her eyes in minor irritation. In doing so, she noticed Dick was standing there and was staring at her. She straightened herself and quickly placed her locket back around her neck. She blinked a couple of tears back and gulped. She sighed and shrugged at Dick who was simply stunned.

"Kory..." He whispered.

He began walking towards her but apparently, Kory was much more eager. Kory began to cry and she ran the short distance between them. Dick immediately had her in his arms and he picked her up by her thighs and held her against him protectively. Dick seared his lips to hers in a split second. It was a strange kiss. It was a little bit of everything. It was loving yet it was passionately heated too. So many emotions rolled between them through the kiss. There was love and relief and joy. After a minute or so, they needed to break a part. It was kind of hard to keep their breathing even considering Kory was crying her eyes out. She shook her head as she pulled back to look at him. She placed her gentle hands against his cheeks and licked her lips,

"I... I am so... So sorry that I... Did not believe you... I just... I wasn't-" She blubbered, thoughts and speech mixing in an incoherent way,

Dick placed Kory on her feet while kissing her forehead. He didn't let go of her once her feet touch the floor though; he didn't want to let her go yet,  
"Shut up, you idiot," He chuckled, "I don't wanna hear you say sorry. I'm just so glad that you're still here... That you stayed..."  
"I love you... I truly do..."  
"I love you too, Kory. More than anything. I love you so much."

Kory nodded and continued to cry. She giggled under her tears, "Forgive me for crying... I just-"  
"Shh... If we weren't in a public place, I'd be crying along with you..." He grinned.

Kory giggled again and allowed her tears to keep falling. Dick used his thumbs to wipe the tears away and he leaned down to kiss her lips briefly.  
"So... You really _are_ going to stay?" Dick wanted to make sure.

Kory gave into a heavy sigh and glanced up at him...


	16. Epilogue

**20 years later**

The dark haired 17 year old girl growled to herself as she stalked home with her friend briefly by her side. She felt so angry and she wanted to punch something. She bid farewell to her friend with a mysterious complexion. The girl flipped her long jet black hair over her shoulder and mumbled to herself about a 'stupid boy'.

The girl stormed up the front steps of her home and threw open the front door. She must've sounded like she had escaped from Arkham Asylum with the amount of mumbling she was doing. The girl gave into a frustrated groan and slung her schoolbag onto the black leather sofa.

"Mar'i?" Kory called, tying up her auburn hair and wandering out of the kitchen to see her daughter,

"What!?" Mar'i responded in an irritated manor. Her father strolled into the main room from the dining room,

"Mar'i, don't use that tone with your mom." He told her,

Mar'i tiredly sighed and slumped upon the sofa, "Sorry mom..." She apologised, earning a wave from her mother. Mar'i closed her eyes to gain a moment of tranquillity. _It didn't work._

Dick took a seat on the sofa on the left of the one Mar'i had taken up residence on. Kory being Kory perched upon Dick's lap and focused her eyes on her stressed out daughter,  
"Please, what troubles you, my daughter?" Kory asked, leaning forward to brush some of her dark locks away from her face.

Mar'i sighed and opened her eyes. She glanced over at her parents and smiled fondly.

Unlike most teenagers, Mar'i loved the fact that her parents were so openly loving towards each other; it made their home feel more like home. So, when her mom showed actions like a teenager would, Mar'i just smiled over it.

"Uh... I don't know if I wanna talk about it with... My parents..." She stammered, feeling a little embarrassed. Dick and Kory glanced at each other with raised eyebrows before looking back at Mar'i.

"Whatever it is must be pretty bad; most kids are ecstatic today considering its the start of summer vacation." Dick shrugged,

"Eh..." Mar'i voiced. Kory was pretty certain that trait was picked up from her father.

"You can tell us, Mar'i," Kory reassured her,

"It's just... This boy!" Mar'i huffed, a light red spreading across her tanned cheeks, "He's so annoying and arrogant and he thinks he's so cool and ugh! I hate him!"

Kory inwardly smirked,

"So...?" Dick urged her to continue,

Mar'i rolled her eyes and huffed as her blush deepened. She stubbornly shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest, "He asked me on a date." She mumbled,

"Poor guy..." Dick joked,

"Dad!" Mar'i whined. Kory giggled and slapped Dick's arm lightly. Kory glanced back at Mar'i who was idly playing with a strand of long black hair,

"Mar'i... Are you certain you have judged this boy correctly?" She wondered,

"He's just so... full of himself!" She said, exasperated, "And loads of girls at school say he's a complete playboy."

Kory raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh is that so?" She laughed,

Kory glanced at Dick who was mirroring her expression of a smirk, "Sounds familiar..." Dick whispered in Kory's ear. While Kory giggled, Dick cleared his throat,

"So what kind of date has this guy proposed to you?" Dick quizzed,

Mar'i shrugged, "Some of his friends are going to the bowling alley tonight and he asked me if I wanted to go too," She informed her father,

Dick took on a sudden fatherly stance, "Are any of your friends going?"

Mar'i rolled her eyes, "Yes dad. Paine and Lian are going too."

Dick nodded, clearly satisfied,

"I guess it isn't _really_ a date, right? It's with friends... Not a date... Right? Right!?" Mar'i pushed, hoping they'd give her the answer she wanted,

Mar'i pulled a blank face at her parents as they shrugged in unison. Kory couldn't help but laugh as she remembered what herself and Dick counted as their first date. Once she had sobered, she ignored the weird stare she was getting from Mar'i and tilted her head at her, "You know honey... I believe you should give this boy a chance..." she suggested,

"Yeah, you could be totally wrong about him..." Dick added. Kory scowled at him playfully and rolled her eyes whilst smirking,

"Or... You could be correct about him and simply learn to live with the way he is." Kory teased. Dick smirked and gently nudged his wife in the back. Mar'i smiled to herself as she mentally pondered her parents advice,

"I suppose..." She began, her blush never dying down, "I could give him a chance... Just one though. If he's an idiot; there's no point."

Kory and Dick nodded in agreement with Mar'i. Kory winked at her daughter, "Should you not begin getting ready then?" Kory challenged. Mar'i made an 'o' shape with her mouth and sat up straight.

"You're right! And I gotta call Lian and Paine to tell them I'm going! Eep!" Mar'i squealed, jumping to her feet and stumbled up the stairs clumsily. Dick and Kory cringed as they heard a thud,

"Be careful, honey!" Kory called after her.

"I'm cool, mom! Don't worry!" Mar'i reassured her. Kory shook her head and laughed at her daughter's mannerisms. Kory slapped her hands against her thighs and made to get up but she was suddenly hauled back down by her waist. Kory giggled and shuffled on Dick's lap to face him.

"Learn to live with the way he is, eh?" He smirked,

Kory giggled, "I married you, did I not?" Kory retorted cheekily,

"Suppose," Dick agreed, rolling his eyes. He sighed,

"D'you think Mar'i will keep the mystery guy or scare him away?" Dick questioned,

"Perhaps she will have a similar summer to that of what we had when we were teenagers..."

"I'm hoping she doesn't do _exactly_ what we did that summer or I'll keep her locked in her room the entire time,"

Kory giggled and got up with a content sigh, "Come... We should begin to get ready ourselves," Kory advised,

"Oh yeah," Dick recounted, "We're meeting the guys for drinks tonight, aren't we?"

"Mhm," Kory sounded, brushing down her skirt. She turned to begin going upstairs but Dick took her arm,

"What is it?" Kory asked, worriedly,

"You aren't going to the bathroom, are you?"

"Yes,"

"Kor!" Dick whined, "I gotta do my hair first!"

Kory placed her fists on her hips, "And I must apply my makeup, Richard," She argued playfully. Dick squinted his eyes at her whilst smirking,

"I'll race you." He challenged,

"Truly, Richard? A race? Do you not feel that is a little too childish for us now?"

"No,"

"Well, I feel that-" Kory cut herself short as she relived an old trait and sprinted ahead of Dick.

"You always do that!" Dick chuckled as he chased after her.

They both secretly hoped Mar'i would have a similar summer as they did. There may have been problems when Kory and Dick first got together over those months but in the end... It worked out pretty perfectly.


End file.
